DMC : Baccaras Bleues : Livre 2 : Bêtes
by Brokentimespace
Summary: Une fois réunis dans cette église, les seules options qui s'offraient à eux étaient de tenter de le libérer ou de partir en croisade sans lui. Dans leur quête pour un remède, ils franchiront les portes d'un sanctuaire qui pourrait contenir plus de réponses que ce qu'ils étaient initialement venus chercher...
1. AvantPropos

Salut !  
Grosse dédicace à Miss Mary Rose, yunalesca01 et White-Pika, ce livre il est là si tôt grâce à vous, les filles ! =^.^=

Nous voilà de retour pour la suite ! Après quasiment un an, voilà le Livre 2 : Bêtes !

Mais avant que vous ne vous y attaquiez vraiment, voilà quelques "recommandations" pour bien comprendre comment l'histoire se lit, elle n'a rien de spécialement compliquée mais avoir plusieurs narrateurs peut entraîner quelques complications (ce sont les même que pour le Livre 1, alors les vétérans peuvent passer xD) :

*Les passages en _italique_ désignent les narrateurs d'alignement "démoniaque" et les passages en police normale sont pour les narrateurs "humains" (j'espère que l'italique marchera bien, j'ai eu des problèmes avec le Livre 1 récemment... pensez à signaler si vous pensez que ce n'est pas le cas !)  
*Sauf chapitre mono-narrateur, les changements de narrateur se font au moment des dialogues et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce sera toujours une alternance entre narrateur humain et démon (d'où l'italique)  
*Des séparations indiquent les changements de lieux lointains/temps  
*J'ai aussi essayé de faire nommer les autres personnages au narrateur le plus vite possible pour que l'on sache qui raconte

Sur ce, je vais vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et vous remercier de votre attention !

N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez laisser des commentaires/reviews ou me faire remarquer les fautes par MP/review. Merci d'avance !

Si vous avez des questions concernant cette fic (pas l'histoire elle-même ou si je vois qu'une revient régulièrement, je la mettrais), n'hésitez pas à les poser via MP/review, j'y répondrais ici !

En ce qui concerne le livre 3, hé bien... J'ai envie de dire, pas avant un an ! Je vais avoir un emploi du temps un peu chargé en cette fin d'année scolaire + pendant les vacances donc je peux pas garantir que ça arrivera rapidement, même si ce 3e livre s'annonce comme le plus court des trois. Après, on verra si les Ecoles d'ingé c'est aussi relax qu'on le dit ou si je dois repiquer un an en 2e année ! En bref, le Livre 3, c'est pas pour tout de suite.


	2. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

**E**ncore une fois, nous devions ce sauvetage de dernière minute à Mira. Si elle n'avait pas été là pour me murmurer la présence de coqs qui avait la mystérieuse faculté de rendre sourd des hommes bien portants à l'est d'ici, nous serions partis sans demander notre reste. Avant de partir, je renvoyai mon grand manteau dans le plan de Mira, la pluie ayant cessée et ne semblait pas vouloir retomber. Restait maintenant une tâche d'envergure. Reprendre le sac de provision à Nero. Ce n'était pas une façon de changer son regard, jusqu'à présent bien négatif, vis-à-vis de moi, mais plutôt d'assurer une meilleure survie du groupe. Nous n'étions certes pas en danger de mort, surtout avec Vergil dans les parages, mais en cas d'embuscade il valait mieux que Vergil et Nero soient prêts à se battre, pour le lien qui les unissait et parce qu'ils étaient meilleurs guerriers que moi. Je pourrais bien les affronter en un contre un si je le voulais, mais je ne leur donnerai que du fil à retordre, rien de plus. Et je n'eus qu'une confrontation avec Dante ou Nero en tête. La possibilité d'affronter l'aîné en combat singulier ne m'effleura même pas l'esprit.

**D**'ailleurs, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce dernier se trouve si affecté par le sort de son frère. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement le fait de le voir affecté par quelque chose. Apprendre qu'il existait une piste l'avait fait sortir de son état de léthargie contemplative, en faveur d'un état plus proche de sa nature, mais presque plus optimiste. Nero en contrepartie semblait étrangement plus préoccupé pour se réjouir de la nouvelle, lui qui tenait pourtant tant à délivrer Dante. Je me demandai s'il était troublé par cette première rencontre ou si c'était un événement de son précédent voyage qui le faisait encore réfléchir.

**E**n fait, Mira eut beau me dire que Vergil était sorti vivant dans Tribunal, un sentiment de malaise ne m'avait jamais quitté. En le voyant de chair et d'os, mon angoisse se dissipa brutalement, me laissant comme vide de réaction face à son retour. De plus, comment savoir la réaction qu'il aurait eue si j'étais venu l'enlacer ou plus simplement saisir son bras ou son épaule pour sentir sa chaleur et m'assurer que je n'avais pas affaire à une grossière œuvre de nécromancie qui risquait de s'évanouir à tout instant. Ceci dit, l'aura qui émanai de lui témoignait de la vie de son côté démoniaque et me dissuadai accessoirement d'aller effectuer toute forme de vérification physique. La même aura qui fit de lui le chef naturel de notre petite bande, lorsqu'il s'agit de nous mener vers ce fameux mur de pierre à l'Est.

« -Alors une créature ayant un cri capable de briser la pierre avec son cri n'inflige que la surdité à un être humain ? s'interrogea Vergil.

-Je n'ai pas eu toutes les informations nécessaires, mais il semblerait qu'en dépit de la distance et des obstacles, les humains touchés souffrent tout de même de pertes auditives importantes, expliqua Rosa.

-Et pour les démons ? Aucune information n'est répertoriée, je parie ?

-Je pense que s'il n'y a pas d'informations, c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas dû avoir beaucoup de rencontres entre des Cockatrices et des démons. Ou s'il y en a eu, il est peu probable que le démon ait été suffisamment intelligent pour consigner la rencontre.

-Un démon, quoi…

-La plupart sont en effet limité intellectuellement, mais c'est pour cette même raison qu'obéissant à quelqu'un ayant un minimum de stratégie, ils peuvent être très dangereux. Aussi faudrait-il être sûrs que Vergil et toi soient en mesure d'intervenir vite. Il serait donc peut-être plus sage que je porte le sac de provision. »

_**R**osa avait essayé d'amener la chose doucement pour ne pas froisser Nero. Elle était prudente, peut-être même trop, et je comprenais son argument, mais j'avais tout de même dans l'idée que l'ancien chevalier n'allait pas avoir la réaction qu'elle escomptait. Le fait qu'il se soit arrêté net après qu'elle ait fini sa phrase n'était qu'un signe précurseur. Je fis un pas de plus, m'arrêtai et me retournai vers mes deux compagnons. Comme je pensais, Nero avait l'air pour le moins troublé, vraisemblablement en train de chercher où était l'erreur, l'incohérence dans ce que Rosa venait de dire. Si Fortuna avait gardé le système de valeur de l'époque dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés, je craignis tout à coup le retour de flamme du plan de Rosa._

« -Mais tu es une… femme… ?

-Avec une lance, deux revolvers et un ou deux couteaux cachés en cas de problème.

-Justement, tu ne devrais pas avoir à te battre. C'est une tâche d'homme.

-A Fortuna, peut-être. Ici, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte maintenant, mais ce monde n'a plus aucune règle. Tu peux te bâtir tes propres règles ou te laisser porter par le courant et voir séparément, sur le moment, comment tu vas prendre en main chaque situation. Je vais te laisser réfléchir un peu à tout ça. On peut repartir. »

_**L**orsque j'entendis un « quoi que… » venant de Rosa, je savais que nous allions devoir retarder le départ encore un peu. Elle demanda à Nero de poser le sac à terre et de se retourner. Une parfaite opportunité d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, donc. Cependant, je ne croyais pas Rosa aussi puérile. Et le fait qu'elle sorte un couteau de sa botte ne fit que confirmer mon idée qu'elle avait quelque chose d'autre en tête. Elle tira un peu sur le tissu de la manche de la veste de Nero et y planta son couteau. Les épaules du plus jeune se raidirent lorsqu'il entendit le bruit que provoquait la déchirure du vêtement mais il ne réagit pas davantage. Une fois le tour complètement fait, elle tira d'un coup sec pour casser ce qui pouvait rester de fil ou de tissu puis dévoila lentement tout le bras de notre compagnon. Lentement, l'épaule bleue, dont l'aspect renvoyait plutôt à des muscles qu'à de la peau, vit le jour. Cette couleur bleue s'étendait jusqu'au coude, où quelques plaques larges et rouges venaient faire le lien avec le Devil Bringer. Nero se laissa retourner pour faire de nouveau face à Rosa et récupéra la manche de sa veste. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, mais plutôt gêné, sous le coup d'un étrange calme. L'élément féminin du groupe rangea son couteau, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Nero, le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :_

« -Tant que tu es avec moi, je veux que tu aies ton bras droit, comme tout le monde. Je te repaierais la veste si tu veux.

-Non, ça ira, affirma Nero en fixant l'emblème de l'Ordre sur sa manche. »

_**L**es actions de Rosa me surprenaient. Je ne la pensai pas capable d'imposer sa volonté à un autre d'une telle façon. Toutefois, comme elle avait sans le savoir participé à mon plan visant à ce que Nero accepte enfin son Devil Bringer, je ne voyais pas grand chose à y redire. Nous reprîmes la route dans le silence, et après quelques temps, le mur commençait à se faire voir à travers les arbres. Rosa l'avait probablement remarqué aussi, puisque spontanément, sa vitesse de marche semblait avoir augmenté, délaissant Nero et finissant par me rejoindre. Une fois arrivé au pied du-dit mur, je dus admettre que sa taille était impressionnante. Je ne me risquerai pas personnellement à le grimper à mains nues, et ce peut-être même sous ma forme démoniaque. Cependant, si l'un de nous trois pouvait atteindre le sommet, nous pourrions ensuite utiliser les capacités de Mira pour faire monter les deux autres. Bien sûr, s'il y avait un moyen sans risque d'atteindre directement l'autre côté du mur, tout serait plus simple. J'en avais probablement largement les compétences, après tout, le mur était probablement bien moins large que haut, mais j'avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas me téléporter à l'aveugle. Se trouver encastré dans une roche ou un arbre ne devait pas être une expérience des plus plaisantes. Le haut du mur représentait une cible beaucoup plus sûre et raisonnable, mais j'avais quelques doutes quant à ma faculté à atteindre l'atteindre sans être épuisé. Et comme nous ignorions ce qui pouvait attendre là-haut, y arriver hors d'état de combattre n'était pas prudent. Une des solutions les plus simples consistaient à ce qu'un autre démon m'adjoigne son pouvoir. Et j'avais un démon capable de le faire en la personne de Mira. Je tenais là une parfaite occasion de retourner la voir et enfin lui faire expliquer pourquoi elle m'avait menti la dernière fois._

« -Rosa, j'ai à parler à Mira. Peut-elle me recevoir ?

-Bien sûr. Tu connais le chemin, dit-elle en désignant son ombre par-dessus son épaule.

-Vergil ! Avant que tu n'ailles chercher Mira, tu me laisserais essayer quelque chose ? demanda le benjamin avec un peu d'appréhension.

-Parle vite.

-La falaise est peut-être suffisamment irrégulière pour que je puisse arriver jusqu'en haut avec mon Devil Bringer. Comme tu es celui de qui il tient son énergie, je préférerai que tu sois là en cas de problème.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire avec Mira, mais elle ne pourra rien faire à l'extérieur de son plan pour l'instant, alors je ne pense pas que laisser Nero essayer sera une perte de temps, appuya Rosa. »

**V**enant de quelqu'un qui m'avait auparavant dit de ne pas essayer d'influencer Vergil, l'intervention de Rosa me paraissait plutôt déplacée. Mais j'appréciai néanmoins son soutien. Je ne pouvais pas être sûr de pouvoir atteindre le sommet, mais une bonne moitié de l'ascension me paraissait au moins faisable, d'après ce que je voyais. Pour le reste, je devrai improviser. Mais ce n'était pas un problème. Improviser faisait partie des choses que je faisais le mieux.

**J**e tapai dans la paume de mon autre main avec le poing de mon Devil Bringer, en signe de détermination, mais aussi pour alléger le poids des regards expectatifs de Rosa et Vergil. Je pris un pas d'élan et sautai pour me rapprocher de la première prise que j'avais remarquée. Comme prévu, la vitesse prise lors de ma montée vers la prise fut suffisante pour m'emmener plus haut, et me permettre d'atteindre une petite niche qui ferait office de second point d'appui. J'entendis Rosa prendre une franche inspiration lorsque ma vitesse augmenta. La prise suivante m'inquiéta plus, puisque comparée aux deux précédentes, elle se trouvaient beaucoup plus sur la droite. Irrémédiablement, la prendre m'obligeait à en prendre une encore plus sur la droite après ou à m'arrêter et perdre toute mon élan pour me stabiliser et prendre la voie que je m'étais défini d'en bas. Je préférai jouer la sécurité tant que je le pouvais et m'arrêtai net, accroché par mon bras démoniaque à de la roche qui dépassait de la paroi. Alors que je m'apprêtai à me laisser tomber en arrière pour prendre à nouveau de la vitesse, il y eut un bruit que mon démon intérieur qualifia de « mauvais » sans même savoir d'où il provenait. En voyant la falaise s'éloigner et en sentant la roche dans ma main, je compris ce qui était en train de se passer. Tant que je le pouvais, je rendis à la falaise la portion que je lui avais emprunté d'un lancer bien senti, et lançai mon bras vers la paroi, toute griffes dehors, avec le plus de force possible. Elles s'ancrèrent plus profondément que je le crus possible, et finirent par compenser la vitesse que j'avais eue le temps de prendre. Les sillons n'étaient peut-être long que de six ou sept centimètres, mais ces centimètres furent des centimètres de douleur. Ce n'était que dans des moments pareils que je bénissais mon bras et tout mon héritage démoniaque sans vraiment y penser. Et que je le maudissais l'instant suivant, en constatant la situation dans laquelle je me trouvai. J'étais donc suspendu dans le vide, à quinze ou vingt mètres du sol, face à une falaise, par quatre des doigts de mon Devil Bringer, enfoncés, pour certains, jusqu'à la première phalange dans la roche. Autrement dit, il ne me restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que je tombe.

**J**'essayai de chercher une autre prise, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour me sortir de cette situation. Je ne voulais pas compter sur Mira pour me sauver de cette chute. C'était un démon. Comment Rosa et Vergil avaient pu oublier ça ? On ne peut pas faire confiance aux démons de sang pur, jamais. Je me devais de trouver une façon d'arriver en haut, pour ne pas lui laisser l'occasion de s'associer trop personnellement avec Vergil qui sait ce que cela lui permettrait de faire ensuite.

**J**e n'eus cependant pas le temps de contempler les solutions qui s'offraient à moi puisque je sentis très distinctement de l'énergie démoniaque se manifester derrière moi, un bras se lover autour de ma taille, une main prendre une prise ferme sur mon poignet et déloger ma main de la falaise d'un coup sec. Je ne sus vraiment si c'est la gravité ou le simple fait de savoir que je n'allais pas devoir ma survie à Mira qui me fit relâcher toute pression et laisser mon corps épouser la forme de celui derrière moi. Encore une fois, le monde s'évanouit dans une dense brume bleue. Pour le peu de temps que le silence dura , je remarquai le souffle bien plus court qu'expirai Vergil. Avant que je ne puisse lui faire la moindre remarque, tout réapparu aussi brutalement qu'il avait disparu, à l'exception près que nous étions à moins d'un mètre du sol. Une fois pied à terre, l'aîné desserra son étreinte et prit un peu de recul. Il s'éloigna encore un peu après un court laps de temps, avec une destination précise. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, je m'assis et tapai du poing par terre, frustré de n'avoir pas pu mener ma tâche à bien.

« -Comment vont tes doigts ?

-Bien, je crois, répondit rapidement Nero.

-Je peux les voir ? demanda-t-elle en prenant la main de Nero dans les siennes. »

**D**istraitement, je regardai ses mains qui accueillaient mon poing, puis comment, avec beaucoup de soin et d'attention, elle l'ouvrit, doigt après doigt. Elle regardai chacun avant de déplier le suivant et une fois mon pouce déplié, elle posa avec hésitation le bout d'un de ses doigts sur ma paume. Elle le retira après n'avoir observé aucune réaction et retourna examiner mes doigts. A l'exception de mon pouce et de mon index, tous portaient des marques d'écorchures plutôt superficielles. Mon pouce n'avait rien, puisqu'il ne s'était pas enfoncé dans la roche. Mon index, par contre, affichait une belle coupure. A y regarder de plus près cependant, rien de se qui ne ressemblait à de la chair n'était à l'air libre. En fait, c'était presque comme si mon doigt s'était simplement déformé : la peau était intacte, il n'y avait pas de sang et j'en vins même à me demander s'il y avait des os. Le seul signe de la possible gravité de la blessure était l'absence du bleu luisant qui occupait le reste de mon bras, à l'exception d'un ou deux grains de lumière qui semblaient s'être égarés. Dès l'instant où je sentis deux mouvements circulaires côte à côte au bord inférieur de ma paume, je dirigeai mon regard vers eux. Je ne compris pas vraiment ce que faisait Rosa en massant cette partie de ma paume, tout du moins jusqu'à ce que la couleur de la lumière et la température de mon bras change sous ses doigts. Du bleu azur habituel à peine plus chaud que le reste de mon corps, les deux cercles que ses doigts décrivirent devinrent blanc et brûlants. Elle arrêta, puis les disques clairs redevinrent bleus. Elle déposa doucement ma main sur mon genou et eut l'air d'attendre.

**L**a situation de mon index semblait quelque peu s'améliorer. Le nombre de point de lumière avait augmenté, mais l'espace restait désespérément assombri par la plaque rouge couvrant le dessus de mon doigt. Je me demandai toujours quelle était la cause de l'apparition de ces cercles blancs. Si ces grains lumineux était de l'énergie démoniaque à l'état pur, il était certain que Rosa n'avait pas pu en créer. Mais peut-être avait-elle pu, plus simplement, la déplacer. Si je parvenais à faire revenir plus d'énergie dans mon doigt, peut-être que la déformation finirait par disparaître. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était important à ce point, mais c'était bon à savoir. D'ailleurs…

« -Comment est ce que tu as deviné, pour mon bras ?

-On dit souvent que tout est parcouru par des flux. Ton bras permet juste de voir le type de flux qui le parcourt et comment il réagit lorsqu'on l'influence.

-Tel que tu le dis, ça sonne comme un truc de mystificateur. »

**G**énéralement, c'était la première réaction que chacun avait quand il entendait parler des flux. Je l'avais eue aussi quand ma mère m'en avait parlé. Et pour me convaincre, il avait fallu qu'elle fasse un des prodiges dont elle seule était capable. Elle avait tendu son bras, paume vers la Terre et s'était concentrée. Un monticule avait alors commencé à se former, comme si l'on gonflait un ballon sous la surface. A mesure qu'elle avait déplacé sa main, le monticule avait suivi le mouvement. Elle avait alors fait rejoindre ses deux mains, puis les avaient séparées, étendant un petit muret de terre suivant la trajectoire de ses mains. Elle m'avait demandé de toucher la Terre qu'elle soulevait, semblait-il par la simple force de sa pensée. Alors, je sentis comme des fils qui vibraient et qui bougeaient à la surface de la matière. Elle aplanit le muret sans que je n'en retire les mains et les fibres changèrent : elles vibraient plus, mais circulaient toujours. Quand le muret eut totalement disparu et que ma mère cessa de vouloir le manipuler, toute vibration s'arrêta mais les flux courraient toujours, inlassablement. En ce qui concerne manipuler les éléments, je n'avais jamais atteint le niveau de ma mère, mais il me restait bien un ou deux tours qui pourrait peut-être convaincre Nero.

**J**'attendis qu'il eût fini de guérir son doigt puis attirai son attention. Je posai le bout mon index et de mon majeur de ma main droite par terre et traçai une ligne. Mon spectateur leva un sourcil, intrigué, puisqu'il ne se passait rien. Je souris, puis visualisai mon objectif. Une fois l'image claire, j'éloignai mes doigts l'un de l'autre. Il n'apparut d'abord qu'une fissure là où j'avais auparavant tracé la ligne. Et au fur et à mesure que la distance entre mes doigts augmentait, la fissure s'ouvrit. Elle n'était pas bien large, ni profonde. Pourtant, une fois la distance maximale atteint, elle serait largement suffisante pour qu'il se rende compte que l'art de ma mère n'avait rien de celui d'un charlatan.

« -Essaie d'y mettre un de tes doigts, et dis-moi ce que tu sens.

-T'es sûre que tu vas pas refermer la fissure « sans faire exprès » ?

-Je sais bien que nous n'avons pas commencés sur de bonnes bases, mais tu peux me faire confiance. »

**O**u du moins, je l'espérais. Manipuler les éléments était une chose, ne pas laisser des traces définitives de cet acte en était une autre. Dans le cas présent, si les flux s'effilaient trop vite, je serais obligée de refermer la fissure quelle que soit la situation. C'était une règle d'or. Nous ne faisons d'emprunter les flux, nous ne nous les appropriions pas.

**N**ero restait étonnement silencieux, les yeux comme hypnotisés par la fissure. Il eut l'air de prendre le vide, puis de le faire rouler entre ses doigts. Il arrêta avant que je ne prenne le temps de lui dire. A vrai dire, je doutai même qu'il m'aurait entendu si je l'avais appelé tant il semblait perdu dans la transe.

**P**ourtant, il n'avait fallu qu'à Vergil de s'éclaircir la voix pour que nous revenions brutalement dans la réalité. Comme si nos actes étaient coordonnés, le benjamin eut juste le temps de sortir l'extrémité de sa main avant que je ne referme le creux brutalement.

**Q**uand Vergil demanda avec la curiosité la plus sincère et la plus lisible sur son visage à ce jour, ce que nous faisions, je pense que nous nous sentîmes tous les deux comme des enfants que l'on avait presque pris la main dans le sac en train de faire quelque chose que nous n'avions pas le droit de faire. Nero répondit à plusieurs reprises, avec insistance et une pointe d'énervement, que nous ne faisions rien. Le voir réagir ainsi me fit tout simplement rire.


	3. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

_**J**e ne me serais jamais attendu à entendre le rire de Rosa dans de telles circonstances. C'était un rire léger, calme, sincère. Il ne dura pas longtemps, mais je crois qu'il fit le plus grand bien à tout le monde, en levant un peu l'atmosphère tendue dans laquelle nous nous étions enfermés. Le rire mourut doucement, pour ne laisser qu'un sourire sur le visage de notre camarade._

« -Alors, comment vous allez faire, Mira et toi ?

-Si cela n'a pas de conséquences néfastes sur toi, Mira va se lier à moi temporairement. A nous deux, nous aurons suffisamment de puissance pour m'amener au sommet du mur. Nous vous ferons monter ensuite. »

**J**e hochai la tête, tout en sachant qu'il y aurait des conséquences à ce que Mira rompe son lien avec moi. Je pensai toutefois que la rupture ne serait pas assez longues pour avoir de très graves conséquences, et c'est pour cela que j'avais donné mon accord. S'il n'y avait eu que Vergil et moi, ma réponse n'aurait peut-être pas été la même, car il n'y aurait eu personne pour me prendre en charge dans le cas où la séparation aurait tout de même provoqué une réaction plus grave que prévue. Nero présent, il n'y avait donc aucune raison que je ne sois pas d'accord avec leur plan d'action.

**J**e me relevai après que Vergil se soit mis en marche vers le pied de la falaise. Il dépassa notre plus jeune camarade, que j'entendis grogner plutôt distinctement. Une fois son profil visible, je le vis avec les yeux vissés sur l'arrière du crâne de l'homme vêtu d'azur, avec un regard de tueur. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, et lorsqu'il sursauta, tout son visage retrouva une expression plus normale, mais tout de même un peu à cran. Sans vraiment savoir ce qui lui passé par la tête lorsqu'il avait grogné, je pouvais au moins savoir que sa réaction avait quelque chose à voir avec Vergil. Je n'avais aucune envie de laisser la situation empirer pour qu'elle explose à un mauvais moment, et pris les devant, quitte à me tromper de problème.

« -Tu sais, il n'a rien dit tout à l'heure, mais il regardait avec beaucoup d'attention ce que tu faisais.

-S'il avait le souffle court quand il est venu me chercher, ce n'est pas parce qu'il a eu peur pour moi, pas vrai ? lança Nero avec une voix éraillée après un long moment de silence.

-Il a été pris d'une vive douleur dans le bras droit, admit Rosa en fermant les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu y avais laissé la vie. Peut-être serait-il tombé raide mort. Mais tu sais, s'il n'était pas forcé de veiller après toi, il ne l'aurait peut-être en fin de compte jamais fait alors – »

**M**a tête sembla s'alléger soudainement et le monde commença à tourner. Mon rythme cardiaque fut plus rapide et puissant en réponse, mais je sentais toujours mes jambes menacer de plier sous moi. L'air que mes poumons contenait fut comme éjecté, me laissant dans une sorte d'apnée pendant quelques instants. Mais en fait, aucun de ces symptômes ne m'inquiétait plus que la disparition des fourmillements qui avaient pour ainsi dire toujours parcouru mon bras gauche. Ils avaient été agaçants pendant très longtemps, mais avec l'habitude, ils en étaient devenus rassurants. Et ne plus les sentir me ramena cet ancien sentiment de solitude. Cette solitude fait partie de ce genre de sentiment qui vous dévore de l'intérieur, semble avoir la propriété mystique de vous couper de l'extérieur, simplement pour vous avoir à sa merci. Je savais très bien que Nero devait être là, juste à côté ou en face de moi, peut-être même en train de s'inquiéter de mon état mais tout mes sens s'étaient éteints, comme pour me mettre en face d'une vérité que je connaissais déjà mais je ne pouvais pas si simplement accepter : Mira était partie.

« -Rosa, je sais que tu fais confiance à Mira mais… est ce qu'il n'existe quand même pas un risque qu'elle se retourne contre nous ? »

**P**as de réponse. Est ce qu'elle trouvait la question absurde ? Est ce qu'elle y réfléchissait sérieusement ? Est ce qu'elle doutait ? Je me serais volontiers tourné vers elle, mais au lieu de ça, mes yeux restaient glués sur l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres devant nous, face à la falaise, impassible , attendant de pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

« -Non, vint enfin la réponse. »

**L**a réponse que venait de me fournir Rosa me surprit sur plus d'un aspect. Une réponse laconique, sans justifications ou explications, d'une voix au mieux complètement absente, et dans le pire des cas, vide de tout intérêt sur le sujet abordé. Une réponse qu'une machine aurait pu tout aussi bien fournir, en somme. Si mon ouïe sembla dérangée par un son si inhabituel dans la voix de Rosa, ma vue fût tout autant gênée en la regardant. Elle regardait au loin, dans la direction de Vergil, l'œil un peu éteint, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, parfaitement immobile. Il n'y avait que le subtil mouvement de ses narines qui indiquait qu'elle respirait encore. J'avais devant moi quelque chose qui ne faisait que rajouter à mes craintes. Si, en fait, loin de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, Mira n'avait laissé de Rosa qu'une coquille vide, un simple vaisseau avec lequel elle pouvait se déplacer, alors elle dépasserai le stade de simple crainte pour devenir une menace véritable.

**C**omme pour me contredire, l'être totalement humain à mes côtés releva la tête et focalisa toute son attention sur l'homme en bleu. A la concentration succéda très vite une forme de trouble, puis de la réflexion. Je me retournai donc à mon tour vers mon aîné, et l'observai tâter son avant-bras droit. Rosa reprit alors la parole d'un ton nettement plus proche de son véritable caractère, comme pour tordre le cou à ma précédente hypothèse :

« -Tu sais, je ne crois pas qu'il t'abandonnera s'il se lie une seule fois à Mira, relança Rosa.

-Et toi, tu n'as pas peur qu'elle t'abandonne ?

-Non, et pourtant, elle aurait de bonnes raisons de m'abandonner pour Vergil, crois-moi. »

**E**t ce que je venais de voir, ou plutôt de ne pas voir, ne faisait qu'appuyer ma dernière affirmation. Pour la création d'un premier lien, tout se passa étrangement bien. Il n'y eut pas de déflagration d'énergie capable de souffler une maison de l'intérieur, et puissante au point que même les simples humains y soient sensibles, puisque la nature hybride de Vergil pouvait probablement lui permettre d'absorber la puissance de Mira instantanément. Mais j'avais tout de même un peu de mal à croire qu'il le faisait aussi facilement que ce que mes yeux me laissaient voir. Il n'était pas impossible qu'il ne laisse passer aucun signe de douleur, mais la facilité avec laquelle il le faisait me laissait presque perplexe. La douleur que je ressentis autrefois ne pouvait pas se comparer à un simple embrasement de tous les nerfs du corps, c'était encore bien pire. Parmi les mots auxquels je pouvais penser pour décrire cette fameuse douleur, même « atroce » et « épouvantable » me semblait être faibles. Les démons pouvaient être blessés et tués, ils sentaient la douleur puisqu'ils pouvaient parfois s'en délecter, alors au nom de quel principe, de quel loi naturelle Vergil pouvait s'en sortir sans même sourciller ? Puis il me vint soudain à l'esprit que j'avais déjà dû me poser une question similaire après avoir été témoin de la facilité avec laquelle Dante affrontait n'importe quel démon sur son chemin. Il ne restait plus que Nero et le trio serait complet. Ceci étant, je me demande quel serait le sujet de ma jalousie à l'égard de Nero. Je ne pus y réfléchir que quelque instant avant que l'ombre de Vergil ne s'étendent en cercle sous ses pieds et qu'un pentacle bleu se dessine sur le sus-cité cercle. Vergil disparut dans une panache de brume d'une couleur proche d'un bleu outremer, plus foncé que l'azur qui accompagnait d'ordinaire l'aîné de Sparda.

**J**'avais déjà plus ou moins prévu qu'en tant que membre de la même race, l'assimilation de Mira par Vergil allait être d'autant plus facile, mais pour obtenir de tels résultats en si peu de temps, ou bien ils avaient passés quelques années liés sans que je n'en sache rien ou bien j'avais très largement sous-estimé le phénomène.

**C**omme prévu, mon ombre devint une onde lisse et opaque. Je fis alors signe à Nero d'y entrer. Il sembla hésiter dans un premier temps, puis y entra avec un petit saut dans le miroir obscur. Pour ma part plus habituée à la manœuvre, je m'assis au bord du portail puis me laissai glisser à l'intérieur.

_**U**ne fois l'accord passé avec Rosa, je pris le chemin vers le pied de la falaise. La réponse m'apparût étrangement rapide, sachant que Mira et Rosa était très dépendantes l'une de l'autre. Peut-être ne l'étaient-elles tout simplement pas au point de ne pas supporter d'être séparés quelques temps._

_**J**e m'arrêtai à l'endroit où j'estimai avoir une bonne vue de mon objectif. Il ne fallut ensuite que quelque secondes pour que je sente une aiguille microscopique percer la peau de ma nuque puis s'y enfoncer lentement. La douleur fut très diffuse, contrairement à ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre. Ensuite, à partir de la piqûre, de l'énergie démoniaque qui donnait davantage une impression de gaz se répandit dans tout mon corps. Ce gaz dégageait une très légère chaleur, ce qui me donnait la sensation que Mira était juste collée à mon dos, ses mains couvrant le dos des miennes._

_**L**e processus prit un certain temps, mais cette nouvelle énergie fut comme attirée par la mienne et commença à la suivre. Elles se suivirent un moment puis s'assemblèrent paresseusement. L'ensemble résultant n'était pas réellement homogène, comme je pouvais encore différencier l'énergie de Mira au sein de la mienne. Je me trouvai surpris de ne pas constater une différence de puissance plus importante une fois Mira associée à moi._

« -Toute ma puissance est à votre disposition. Agissez lorsque vous le souhaitez.

-Avant que nous ne partions… tâche de te tenir disponible. J'aurai à te parler un peu plus tard.

-Bien entendu, Maître, approuva Mira sur un ton docile.

-Allons-y, dans ce cas. »

_**E**n l'absence d'objections ou d'informations complémentaires, je procédais comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire. Je pris grand soin d'estimer les distances entre ma position actuelle et mon point de chute, ainsi que leur environs. Cependant, quelque chose dans ma façon d'envisager les environs et de prévoir sur quelle échelle de temps le déplacement allait se faire était altérée. J'avais gagné en précision dans l'aspect spatial, principalement aux alentours des ombres prononcées, et plus généralement au niveau des contrastes, le camaïeu de bleu me servant habituellement à voir le monde à présent complété par un noir profond là où se trouvaient les ombres, les angles vifs et le bord des obstacles. En contrepartie, toute ma faculté à évaluer ma position à chaque instant après mon départ avait disparue. Hors combat, comme maintenant, cela n'avait pas grande importance mais s'il y avait, comme il était légitime de le craindre, un comité d'accueil en haut de la falaise, la situation deviendrait immédiatement un peu plus délicate. Mais il n'était plus temps de tergiverser, et j'entamai donc le véritable processus de téléportation._

_**A**près un court laps de concentration, mon énergie démoniaque commença à s'accélérer, s'échauffer. Et avec l'échauffement, je sentis les sphères d'énergie de Mira éclater et libérer une énergie nettement plus grande que celle qu'elles avaient l'air de posséder. Ce fait me déstabilisa, sans pour autant briser ma concentration et n'eut donc aucune influence sur mon arrivée. Une fois mes alentours découverts, je commençai à douter de la nature de cette formation rocheuse. Aussi loin que mon regard portait, elle semblait s'étendre en un cercle parfait d'un mètre vingt d'épaisseur. Et cette vue, bien que de mauvais signe si cette paroi était effectivement d'origine artificielle, n'avait rien d'aussi époustouflant que ce qu'elle protégeait. Même si une grande partie était plongée dans une brume pareille à celle qui flottait au-dessus des forêts tropicales, je distinguais clairement des arbres issus de climat beaucoup moins chaud ou humide cachant le sol de leur imposantes cimes. Il y en avait tellement que les seuls choses au niveau de la terre visibles était une portion de lac à la frontière de la brume et un cours d'eau qui courrait droit vers la falaise. A ces endroits où les feuilles étaient moins denses, des ombres de tailles variées passaient quelque fois à toute vitesse, en petit groupe ou seules._

_**J**'entendis quelqu'un prendre une franche inspiration et des pas prudents s'approcher du bord de la falaise. Puis d'autres pas, ceux-là plus assurés, se firent également entendre. Rosa me doubla rapidement, s'approchant dangereusement du bord, au point que j'en vins à croire qu'elle allait tomber droit dans le vide. Elle s'arrêta heureusement, les pieds toutefois à moitié dans le vide. Elle laissa ses yeux se fixer au loin, et lança avec un ton plat, quelque peu déplacé comme tenu du spectacle qui s'offrait à nous :_

« -C'est une vue magnifique, n'est ce pas ?

-Un peu dans le même genre que la Forêt de Mitis, mais ça n'en reste pas moins splendide, commenta simplement Nero.

-Tu connais l'endroit, n'est ce pas, Rosa ?

-Ma mère m'en a parlé. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne chose d'essayer de descendre dans la vallée tout de suite. On va venir nous chercher. Ils doivent déjà savoir que nous sommes là. Cet endroit est un sanctuaire, il n'est pas fait pour l'Homme… »

**C**omme si tout était millimétré, une forme s'éleva de la brume au centre de la formation rocheuse après que Rosa eut fini sa phrase. En quelques battements d'ailes, un volatile inhabituel passa au dessus de nous, laissant de puissantes bourrasque sur son passage. Pour être passé aussi près de nous, je me demandais simplement si cette créature avait cherché à nous impressionner ou à nous attaquer. Dans les deux cas, la manœuvre semblait avoir échoué. Vergil et moi étions bien sûr tout à fait indifférent, mais Rosa affichait par contre à présent un air grave et solennel. Son buste suivit lentement la trajectoire du gigantesque oiseau, qui revenait vers nous à une allure plus faible. J'attrapai Blue Rose en un instant, prévenant toute menace. Je vis la main de Vergil empoigner le manche de Yamato, probablement en prévision d'une attaque également. Mais Rosa ne l'entendit visiblement pas de cette oreille. Elle posa rapidement sa main sur celle de Vergil, avec un mouvement suffisamment brusque pour que j'entende le cliquetis de la garde contre le fourreau.

« -Posez vos armes à terre. Ne répondez que s'il vous pose une question. Laissez-moi faire. »

**E**lle se désarma rapidement pendant que ce qui était clairement un griffon se posai à quelques mètres de nous. Vergil se tourna vers moi et hocha doucement la tête en posant son fidèle katana sur l'herbe. Je déposai donc de la même façon mes deux armes à terre, ne perdant pas des yeux la magnifique créature posée un peu plus loin. J'avais eu l'occasion de regarder quelques images de cette Bête mi-lion mi-aigle à plusieurs reprises, mais un voir un réel n'avait vraiment rien de comparable. Ses puissantes pattes arrière de lion, au pelage d'une couleur sable légèrement dorée lui fournissait une assise et une posture magnifique et noble, imposante devant la maigre forme de Rosa qui s'approchait avec beaucoup de respect. Qui n'en aurait pas, après tout, en observant cet animal dont les plumes cascadaient du haut de son crâne en un manteau auburn à bordure blanche, couvrant ses épaules et dessinant une ligne nette sur toute la longueur de son ventre. Mais qui ne ressentirai pas une également une certaine crainte à savoir ces grands yeux d'ambre, qui, bien qu'ils émanaient d'une certaine sagesse, n'en restait pas moins des yeux de rapace, ou bien qu'il est à portée du bec crochu et sans nul doute acéré qui restait étroitement fermé, des puissantes serres, qui reposaient pour l'instant fermement sur le sol devant la Bête, ou de la queue de fauve parée de quelques plumes rayées de noir à son extrémité qu'il venait de poser doucement devant ses serres. Il finit de replier soigneusement ses ailes, elles aussi brunes bordées de plumes blanches, sur ses flancs alors que Rosa s'arrêtait à une distance raisonnable, entre celles qu'il faut pour marquer la considération et celle pour engager la conversation.

**E**lle s'inclina sans geste brusque, formellement, comme il semblait convenir à la situation, veillant toujours à garder ses bras, qu'elle avait légèrement déployés à ses côtés, bien en vue, pour signaler qu'elle n'était pas armée et ne représentait aucune menace. Alors la créature compris, avança son long cou vers elle et j'entendis murmurer :

« -C'est un honneur pour moi de rencontrer le suzerain de la Couronne de Plumes. Je suis Rosa, ma mère s'est déjà présentée à la Couronne par le passé, au cours de son voyage.

-Votre mère a fait de la petite essence de vie que vous étiez dans son ventre un être respectueux et sage. Nous n'en avons jamais douté à la Couronne et c'est une joie immense que de vous voir en ces lieux.

-Je vous remercie de votre accueil. J'aurais hélas souhaité que cette rencontre se fasse sous de meilleurs augures.

-Vous me raconterez tout cela lorsque nous serons entrés dans l'enceinte. Ces, il eut un moment d'hésitation, hommes sont-ils vos compagnons de voyages ?

-Ils le sont en effet. Je comprends votre inquiétude car du sang de démon court dans leurs veines, mais je me porte garant d'eux pendant tout notre séjour. Ce sont Vergil, le fils aîné de Sparda, et Nero, un de ces descendants.

-Bien, en ce cas, ils peuvent vous accompagner, décida le griffon, entre étonnement et admiration. En espérant que votre présence marquera un renouveau dans les relations entre nos deux grandes familles. »

**J**e pense qu'à cet instant nous savions tous que ces mots étaient une simple forme de politesse. Non pas que le souverain ne les pense pas, mais il devait bien se douter que les démons n'avaient pas d'attaches aussi ténues que celles des Bêtes mythiques. Ou il avait plus simplement connaissance que Sparda avait trahi les siens, donc que Vergil et Nero ne pouvait être que de potentiels alliés dans le camp « ennemi ».

**Q**uelles que soit ses raisons, j'étais soulagée que le monarque les accepte dans les murs dans son sanctuaire dédié aux oiseaux de tous plumages. On m'avait souvent conté qu'il existait quatre grands refuges, quatre lieux où les créatures se rassemblaient suivant leurs affinités avec les éléments, quatre endroits où tout élémentaliste se devait de se rendre au moins une fois dans sa vie, quatre site où ils étaient les seuls humains à pouvoir pénétrer, où les démons n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais pu entrer.

**J**'entendis mes deux comparses remercier la bête ailée, Vergil avec déférence, Nero avec un peu plus de maladresse. Ils se penchèrent alors pour reprendre leurs armes, en s'efforçant de voir s'ils contrariaient le succinct protocole qui s'était mis en place. Constatant que rien ne se passait, ils prirent aussi les miennes, et s'approchèrent simplement de notre nouvel hôte.


	4. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

_**D**evant une telle situation, je me devais bien d'admettre que Rosa avait de l'audace. Même avec la connaissance des Bêtes que nous allions côtoyer, j'ignorai s'il était à la portée de n'importe qui de se présenter aussi calmement devant l'équivalent d'un dirigeant avec sur ses talons ce qui s'apparentait à des ennemis politiques et réussir à nous faire accepter sur le simple prétexte que sa mère avait auparavant visité l'endroit. D'ailleurs, à en juger par le ton avec lequel l'animal avait parlé de la mère de Rosa, cette dernière devait avoir fait grande impression lors de son passage. A bien y réfléchir, l'existence de ces créatures et le fait que la famille de Rosa ait avec eux quelque lien, n'était pas une simple information que nous venions d'obtenir sur notre camarade de route, mais pour moi un pan tout entier de l'histoire des démons à découvrir. Il y avait longtemps que ma curiosité n'avait pas été piquée de la sorte. _

_**P**our le moment, cependant, nous avions des affaires plus urgentes à régler._

_**L**e griffon était en effet plutôt haut au garrot et même à demi-couché, il demeurait un peu trop haut pour que Rosa ne puisse monter sur son dos sans lui arracher une pleine poignée de plumes. Après lui avoir rendu Gungnir et Nero ses deux armes à feu, je lui proposai naturellement de lui faire la courte échelle. Elle accepta l'offre de bon cœur et une fois à hauteur, s'installa rapidement sur le dos du monarque du peuple de l'azur. Nero et moi nous regardâmes un long moment pour savoir lequel de nous deux allait monter ensuite. Je tapotais discrètement mon épaule droite. Il n'eut même pas besoin de baisser les yeux sur son Devil Bringer pour comprendre que c'était de son bras démoniaque que je parlais. En effet, puisque nos hôtes semblaient tant répugner les démons, et que le bras de Nero débordait quasiment d'énergie démoniaque, il était sage d'éviter tout contact direct. _

_**I**l acquiesça avec un semblant de résignation et joignit ses mains pour que je puisse y prendre appui. Je sentais les yeux perçants du rapace sur nous, nous observant avec attention. Je montai donc rapidement et fit signe de la tête à Rosa pour qu'elle aide Nero à nous rejoindre. Elle saisit Gungnir à la moitié de sa longueur et tendit le manche à Nero pour qu'il puisse prendre une poigne solide. Quant à moi, j'étendis simplement mon bras et m'assurai d'avoir une bonne prise au niveau du poignet du Devil Bringer. Après nous être assurés une dernière fois que nous n'allions pas tomber de l'autre côté en tirant Nero vers nous, nous commençâmes à l'amener vers nous. Il pris naturellement appui du pied sur le flanc du griffon mais je sentais qu'il faisait un effort pour ne pas faire mal à notre hôte. Il arriva finalement un peu déséquilibré sur la Bête, ayant pu prendre appui à sa gauche sur son dos mais pas sur sa droite, puisque je tenais encore fermement son bras démoniaque. Ceci étant, il nous lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'installer confortablement entre Rosa et moi comme s'il n'avait toujours eu que son bras gauche. Dans Fortuna, cela devait avoir malheureusement été le cas._

« -Hum… Je ne vous ai pas fait mal en montant sur votre dos, Sire ? demanda Nero, un peu incertain.

-Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, Chevalier. Nous autres sommes aussi des êtres robustes. Êtes-vous prêts à partir ?

-Nous le serons lorsque vous le serez, répondit Rosa après avoir consulté ses camarades.

-Bien. Profitez bien du paysage pendant la descente, je ne pense pas que vous aurez l'occasion de profiter d'un tel spectacle de sitôt. »

**I**l était facile de penser que cette affirmation était une simple expression d'une forme de patriotisme. Pourtant, une fois le rideau de brume passé, je fus assez satisfaite d'entendre le souffle de Nero se coincer dans sa gorge et Vergil prendre une discrète mais longue inspiration. Ce qui accrochait le regard en premier était bien sûr la quantité immense d'arbres, donc la densité des feuillages. Mais à y regarder de plus près, ce qui était plus impressionnant encore, c'était de voir qu'au milieu de ce feuillage dense et à priori uni, les branches de plusieurs essences étaient en fait rassemblées, créant un mélange de feuilles aux formes et couleurs distinctes. Chêne, saule, tilleul, bouleau, serrés les uns aux autres pour former cette immense canopée. Parmi les feuillus pointaient quelque fois un ou deux conifères solitaires, mais dont les aiguilles se fondaient tout aussi bien que les différents types de feuilles alentours dans ce gigantesque toit naturel. Et à mesure que nous progressions, le climat se réchauffait un peu et les arbres des zones tempérés cédaient leur place à d'autres, changeant la couleur des paysages. Et avec le climat changeait aussi les oiseaux. Les passereaux communs qui nous avait quelque fois frôlés nos crânes en large bande pendant notre descente dans les forêts tempérés étaient devenus plus rare, laissant leurs places à d'autres espèces plus grandes, plus exotiques, comme les perroquets ou les chatoyants oiseaux vermillons, cousins des phénix, avec lesquels ils sont souvent confondus. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi, près du fleuve qui courrait en contrebas, des martins pécheurs, et dans le lac juste un peu plus loin, de grands échassiers dressés sur leurs pattes à demi-noyées dans l'eau. Le voyage était court et pourtant, nous avions vu des choses fantastiques, et je savais qu'il y avait des espèces d'oiseau plus fantastique encore que nous ne pourrions probablement pas voir. Ma mère m'avait longtemps parlé des rocks, qui vivaient près des falaises, de magnifiques aigles dont la taille dépassait de très loin celle de leurs congénères et dont les plus anciens devenaient les messagers de la foudre elle-même. Peut-être que si nous restions suffisamment longtemps, je pourrai demander à aller les observer ou même leur parler. Il me tardai que l'on se pose !

« -Veillez à ne pas tomber, Mademoiselle, la chute pourrait vous être fatale à cette hauteur et votre perte serait dommageable pour chacun d'entre nous. »

**A**vec cette simple remarque, Rosa perdit un peu de cette attitude enfantine et curieuse qu'elle avait laissé s'exprimer depuis que nous étions passés sous la couche de brouillard. Vergil et moi avions été surpris, c'est vrai mais Rosa avait tellement l'air de vivre l'expérience plus intensément que nous que je pense qu'elle s'était oubliée. Je ne l'avais vue que de dos, mais voir sa tête virevolter de droite à gauche, examinant, regardant en chaque endroit comment était le feuillage, s'il y avait des oiseaux, la voir se baisser pour éviter ceux qui passait un peu trop près puis les suivre des yeux avec un léger sourire sur le visage, s'avancer doucement vers le cou du monarque et y prendre un léger appui pour s'élever un peu et profiter encore un peu mieux du spectacle traduisait un émerveillement assez surprenant pour le personnage et un contraste frappant avec son attitude en haut de la falaise. A vrai dire, pour n'importe quel adulte, j'aurais trouvé ces réactions immatures et risibles. Cependant, Rosa se distinguait trop des autres adultes pour que je la considère de la même façon. Pour elle, mon Devil Bringer était mon bras droit. Rien de plus. Et elle m'avait fait la démonstration d'un art que ma « faction » par défaut devait ne jamais connaître pour ne pas mettre en danger ceux qui l'avait probablement inspiré. Elle me faisait confiance, et je ne pouvais pas lui en demander beaucoup plus.

**N**ous nous approchions de plus en plus du sol et il devenait clair que l'arbre gigantesque et solitaire qui se dressait loin devant nous était notre destination. Cet arbre se démarquait du paysage principalement par son manque de feuilles, mais aussi car il portait la seule forme de bâtiment que j'avais pu remarquer. Au milieu d'épaisses branches se trouvait un nid, beaucoup trop grand pour n'être que le lieu de vie de notre hôte. Il s'en approcha doucement et se posa sans heurt. La Bête se coucha pour nous rapprocher du sol. Rosa descendit sans trop de difficulté, se laissant glisser le long du flanc du monarque. Vergil et moi choisîmes simplement de sauter du dos du monarque, évitant au maximum les contacts physiques.

**U**ne fois descendus, le griffon alla se placer devant trois branches d'une épaisseur assez impressionnante serrée les unes contre les autres et dont l'une formait se qui pouvait s'apparenter à un perchoir au côté droit du souverain. Différents oiseaux, aux tailles, formes et couleurs multiples, arrivèrent petit à petit, trouvant chacun une place sur le tour du nid. Les arrivées se conclurent finalement avec celle d'un phénix, prenant place sur le perchoir à droite de son souverain. Ils échangèrent un regard puis le roi prit la parole :

« -Mes amis, je vous ai convoqué pour vous annoncer que nous allons recevoir des invités. Sont à compter d'aujourd'hui parmi nous Rosa, fille de l'invocatrice Sylvia, ainsi que Vergil et Nero, deux descendants de Sparda. Je vous demanderais de tous les traiter en alliés et vous encouragerai à faire tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour accéder à leur requête. Rosa, nous vous écoutons.

-Bonjour à tous. Nous tenions à vous remercier de votre hospitalité. J'aurais souhaité que ma venue se soit faite sous de meilleurs augures mais je viens demander votre aide. Un basilic a élu domicile dans une église en ruine. Dante, le frère de Vergil, en tentant de l'en chasser, a fini pétrifié. Nous sommes donc venus ici dans l'espoir d'obtenir l'aide d'une cockatrice. »

_**I**l y eut quelques piaillement dans l'assistance. Je n'interprétais rien qui pourrait être de la désapprobation. Simplement des murmures un peu curieux. Quelque part, j'étais surpris que nous soyons aussi bien reçus après ce que Rosa et le monarque lui-même nous avaient dit. Et je ne serais pas surpris que leur talent d'orateur en soit la raison. Cependant, le phénix semblait être hors d'atteinte de ces paroles bien tournées et nous inspectait du regard avec beaucoup d'attention. Le silence se prolongea encore un peu, puis il prit la parole avec une voix résolument calme mais aussi inquisitrice._

« -Il est à présent tard pour solliciter des Cockatrices, mais nous vous mènerons jusqu'à elles demain. En attendant, puis-je poser quelques questions à chacun de vous trois ? »

_**L**e monarque fit signe à son peuple qu'il pouvait, s'il le souhaitait, partir. Avec la nuit tombante, l'intégralité de l'assistance ne se fit pas prier et repartit à tire d'ailes vers leur nid. Rosa s'assit en tailleur, attendant les questions. Je ne sus pas si elle était aussi déterminée que son regard le laissait paraître ou si elle masquait simplement son anxiété, mais elle était en tout cas prête. Nero s'assit à son tour, posant Red Queen à côté de lui. Lui était davantage attentif, car il devait se douter qu'on ne lui poserait pas beaucoup de question. Je partageai également ce sentiment, mais comme il me semblait imprudent que nous partîmes de cette salle d'audience sans elle, je m'assis aussi, posant Yamato sur mes genoux._

« -Pourquoi portez-vous des armes, Rosa ? Les temps sont-ils devenus si durs pour qu'une élémentaliste doive être armée ?

-Les talents de ma mère ne m'ont malheureusement pas été transmis, j'en ai peur, informa la femme.

-Voilà une bien triste nouvelle. Un élémentaire est-il lié à vous ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je suis certaine que certains de mes camarades ou de nos invités du Récif d'Écailles seraient ravis de vous être liés. Et qui sait, cela réveillerait peut-être un potentiel caché ?

-Ma mère a déjà essayé de me lier à un élémentaire de Terre alors que je n'étais qu'une enfant. Le rituel n'a rien donné.

-Pardonnez mon insistance, mais avez-vous déjà tenté d'utiliser des pouvoirs élémentaux ? J'ai beaucoup de mal à concevoir qu'une élémentaliste aussi talentueuse que votre mère ait pu donner naissance à un enfant sans affinité aucune avec les éléments.

-Je ne connais que des bases très succinctes sur chaque élément et je n'en tire que de médiocres résultats.

-Perpétuez-vous au moins la quête de votre mère en aidant les nôtres, Rosa ?

-Je résous les conflits entre les Bêtes Mythiques et les Humains en évitant au maximum les pertes pour chacune des deux parties, expliqua Rosa, tâchant de garder un ton neutre. »

_**R**osa faisait un remarquable travail de contrôle de ses émotions. Les questions s'étaient faites de plus en plus perçantes et accusatrices mais Rosa garda tout au long de cet interrogatoire l'air concentré qu'elle avait adopté avant qu'il ne commence. Je trouvai d'ailleurs sa patience bien grande vis-à-vis de cet animal. J'étais moi-même patient, mais je n'aurais pas très bien vécu que l'on me questionne et que l'on remette en question mes allégeances ainsi._

« -Et vos camarades, qu'est ce qui les pousse à se dresser contre les leurs ?

-Ils ont ouvert les hostilités en premier, parce que mon père les a trahis pour sauver le genre humain.

-Nous savons déjà cela. Votre père était le seul démon qui nous aurions pu appeler un allié. Pourtant, il y a presque vingt ans, une tour gigantesque, portail vers votre plan, aurait ressurgit du sol, sortie de sa torpeur par un fils de Sparda…

-Je crois que cela suffira pour le moment, coupa le Souverain. On m'a averti que vos chambres étaient prêtes pour cette nuit. Si vous n'avez pas plus de questions à nous poser pour le moment, je vous enjoins d'aller vous reposer.

-Merci encore une fois pour votre hospitalité. »

**J**e m'esquivai rapidement, les hommes sur mes talons. Nous avions évité la catastrophe de peu. Je pensais sincèrement que ce phénix n'avait pas voulu être agressif envers nous, mais qu'elle s'assurait simplement de qui son peuple allait recevoir. Nous descendîmes donc le long d'un chemin spiralant autour de l'arbre au sommet duquel venait de se tenir le conseil. La descente se fit dans un silence quelque peu pesant, seulement interrompu par le bruit de nos pas sur le bois. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que nous venions d'éviter l'incident diplomatique, mais nous n'en étions tout de même pas loin. En repensant à la conversation cependant, je comprenais un peu cette agressivité dans les propos du phénix. J'avais eu vent de cette tour qui s'était dressée en quelques minutes, rasant une partie de la ville sous laquelle elle était scellée. Toutefois, savoir que c'était un fils de Sparda qui l'avait éveillée m'inquiétait. Peut-être était-il prématuré d'exclure Dante d'entrée de jeu, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus me résoudre à penser que Vergil ait pu être à l'origine de cet événement. Ceci dit, cela expliquerait au moins comment il avait pu se trouver dans le tribunal. A vrai dire, il semblait lui aussi plutôt troublé par les propos de notre hôte, d'après ce que mon coup d'œil me laissait voir. Je n'eus pas vraiment de temps de poursuivre ma pensée ou d'observer mieux le visage de mon compagnon puisque je remarquai un peu tardivement l'apparition de trois Nagas sur notre chemin. Nos marquâmes tous trois un temps d'arrêt. La meneuse du groupe comprit, j'avança et commença d'un ton respectueux :

« -Bonjour, sang de Sylvia, Messieurs. Nous venions vous souhaiter la bienvenue ici au nom des réfugiés du Récif d'Ecailles et voir si vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec l'Eau.

-Pardonnez mon possible manque de respect envers votre élément, mais est ce que les services que vous nous offrez comprennent un bon bain ?

-Bien sûr, mais je crains que vous ne puissiez n'y aller qu'un par un, dit la Naga avec un sourire entendu. Si vous n'y voyiez pas d'inconvénient, la première personne à aller se baigner viendra avec moi et les deux autres seront escortés par mes hommes dans leurs quartiers.

-Nous allons te laisser partir devant, Rosa. Un peu de repos nous fera le plus grand bien, à Nero et à moi, déclara Vergil.

-Bien, mais ne vous endormez pas trop vite, il y aura probablement à manger un peu plus tard dans la soirée. A tout à l'heure ! »

_**E**lle partit côte à côte avec la Naga et ses deux compagnons nous guidèrent dans le tronc même de l'arbre par une fente d'apparence très naturelle dans l'écorce. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que peu de chemins, suivant eux aussi le tronc en une spirale descendante, le long de laquelle je croyais apercevoir quelques autres fentes. Dans le seul bruit de nos pas et du glissement de l'écaille sur le bois, nous nous séparèrent au niveau de deux fentes, l'une légèrement en dessous de l'autre. J'entrai donc dans nos quartiers provisoires d'un pas assez méfiant, ne sachant pas où ces passages allaient nous mener. Le couloir était éclairé par ce qui s'apparentait à des lucioles dans des bocaux accrochés le long du mur et donnait sur une porte étroite et à peine plus grande que moi. Le garde m'accompagnant me l'ouvrit et la ferma une fois que je fus entré._

_**L**a chambre était meublée de façon très basique : un lit proprement fait, une table de nuit de chaque côté de celui-ci, quelques étagères taillées à même le mur, une coiffeuse incrustée dans le mur dont le miroir semblait un peu terni par le temps, deux fauteuils eux aussi taillés dans le bois massif. Mais ce qui frappait bien davantage, c'était que la pièce était ouverte sur l'extérieur par un balcon, construit probablement à même une branche, qui donnait sur une partie du lac et sur l'épaisse forêt environnante, dont s'élevait à intervalles réguliers des groupes de passereaux. Je m'approchai du bord, profitant un peu de la vue, lorsque j'aperçus Nero sur un balcon d'apparence très similaire, un peu plus haut que le mien, à ma gauche. La distance qui séparait les deux balcons aurait été trop grande pour qu'un humain puisse passer de l'un à l'autre, mais il y avait fort à parier que Nero et moi n'aurions pas trop de problèmes de nous rejoindre en cas de besoin._

_**C**omme rien ne semblait menacer pour l'instant, je rentrai et m'assis sur le lit. Je n'avais pas menti lorsque j'avais dit que j'aurais besoin d'un peu de repos. Je me sentais étrangement fatigué depuis cet entretien avec le phénix. Je repensai surtout à cette histoire de tour. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Qui plus est, pourquoi Dante chercherait-il à ouvrir une porte vers le plan des Démons ? Notre mère avait été tuée par des Démons, ça ne faisait aucun doute, et c'est pour cela que mon frère les abhorre. Je ne pouvais cependant pas croire qu'il ait eu à une mesure aussi radicale pour assouvir une quelconque vengeance. Ces oiseaux n'étaient probablement même pas sûrs de l'authentique responsable de cette action, donc l'implication d'un fils de Sparda restait à démontrer mais inexplicablement, je ne pouvais me défaire de cette version des choses. Le cours de ce voyage était décidément parsemé d'éléments plus étranges les uns que les autres. _

* * *

« -Dites-moi, Sire, comment se fait-il que le plus jeune d'entre eux soit un Enfant de l'Océan ?

-J'aimerais moi aussi bien le savoir, ma chère. Il faudrait consulter les dirigeants de l'Eau pour en apprendre plus à ce sujet. Mais savoir pourquoi il est un Enfant de l'Océan n'est pas ma principale préoccupation.

-Quelle est-elle, en ce cas ?

-Un Enfant de l'Océan demi-démon, la fille de Sylvia sans aucun pouvoir sur les éléments, mon bon ami le Manticore corrompu à cause de ce pilier sombre… Qu'est ce que tout cela peut signifier pour nous autres, là est la vraie question. »


	5. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

**S**e baigner dans un lac plein de poisson qui ne vous fuyait pas à vue était une expérience nouvelle pour moi. Assise nue le long de la rive, ils passaient tranquillement près de moi, certains suffisamment près pour que je les sente frôler mes jambes. Les premières minutes avaient été très difficiles. Non pas que je ne sois pas à l'aise avec mon corps, il en subsistait peut-être quelques traces mais le gros cette crise était derrière moi, mais je restais pudique. L'ensemble des Bêtes Mythiques, si humains pouvaient-ils parfois être, manquaient quelque fois de ce rapport au corps, étant enfants d'une nature qu'ils ne quittaient jamais, vivant au contact uniquement des leurs. Toutefois, encouragée par la prêtresse qui m'avait accompagné jusqu'au lac et à la vue de tous ces autres bustes de jeunes femmes dévêtues, je m'étais finalement jointe au bain commun. Personne ne m'avait dévisagée lorsque j'étais entrée dans l'eau et finalement, je n'étais qu'une autre au milieu des Nagas, Naïades et autres Lamina. Y compris lorsqu'une des sœurs à écailles de la prêtresse lui apporta un jeune enfant, j'étais simplement une des leurs, que l'on salua aussi formellement qu'un membre d'une même grande famille.

**L**e nourrisson enroula sa queue sous la poitrine de sa mère, s'assurant ainsi une position stable pour téter si le soutien des bras de sa mère venait à manquer. Jusqu'à la taille, le petit être n'avait rien de bien différent de nos chers petits : les petits doigts qui cherchaient une prise sur le sein maternel, les bras et le ventre potelé des nouveau-nés, les yeux calmement fermés. Au niveau des reins commençait par contre une queue de la même teinte que sa peau qui, je supposai, allait devenir plus tard comme celle de sa mère, dont le motif reprenait celui d'un serpent corail, à savoir une alternance d'anneaux jaunes et de bandes rouges et noires.

« -Vous allaiterez le deuxième lorsque vous aurez fini avec ce petit bonhomme ? demanda gaiement Rosa.

-Il se trouve que… sa petite sœur n'a pas survécu à ses premières semaines, finit la Naga après un moment.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous faire de peine.

-Il n'y a pas de peine quand un de nos enfants meurt, puisque c'est la seule volonté de notre Élément. L'Eau sait bien mieux que nous combien d'êtres elle peut supporter en étant partiale avec tous, expliqua la Naga en balayant le lac du regard.

-Je comprends, affirma la chasseuse. Vous avez l'air surprise, que se passe-t-il ?

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous remarquiez qu'il était anormal que je n'aie qu'un enfant, et je suis agréablement surprise que vous ne vous soyez pas totalement détournée de l'Art de votre mère. Voulez-vous le prendre dans vos bras ?

-Je ne préfère pas. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en porter un, je ne voudrais pas commettre de maladresse. »

**E**lle comprit et n'insista pas. Nous ne discutâmes plus ensuite, mais je ne sentais pas de tension dans l'air. Il me vint à l'esprit que ma dernière phrase pouvait être interprétée de deux façons différentes et je me demandais si elle en avait saisi les deux sens, aussi véridiques l'un que l'autre, et si c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas renouvelé son offre. Mais les Bêtes Mythiques avaient cette qualité de ne parler que pour les choses essentielles, de ne pas s'enfoncer dans les hypocrisies et mensonges comme mes confrères humains pouvaient parfois le faire. Mira partageai également cette caractéristique lors de nos premières semaines de vie ensemble. Puis au fur et à mesure, elle avait commencé à répondre moins mécaniquement à mes questions et à relancer la conversation. Cependant, je n'avais eu aucune occasion de vérifier si elle imitait simplement ce comportement ou si elle l'avait vraiment acquis et assimilé. D'ailleurs, il n'y a qu'elle qui pourrait me le dire…

« -Trois, deux, un… décompta Rosa dans sa tête, attendant une intervention de son amie. »

**C**e silence était pour le moins curieux. Et inquiétant. Puis tout me revins soudainement. Mira devait probablement être encore liée à Vergil à l'heure actuelle. Ce qui voulait aussi dire que tout ce qui était autour de moi pouvait potentiellement être une source de grand danger. Je m'excusai rapidement auprès de ma camarade de baignade puis m'éloignais précipitamment du groupe pour me sécher scrupuleusement à l'aide d'une serviette que l'on m'avait fournie et m'emmitouflait dans une autre une fois la tâche achevée et ne trouvant pas mes vêtements à proximité. Je retournai donc à toute jambe près du lac et mon amie pointa l'arbre en me voyant approcher. Je changeai donc rapidement ma destination, comprenant que l'ensemble de mes affaires avaient du être amenées dans ma chambre.

_**V**oyant mes réflexions sur la Tour qu'avait évoqué le phénix ne pas aboutir, j'essayai tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur autre chose. Malheureusement, je me doutais que j'étais plus ou moins emprisonné dans cette pièce, sous peine de faire échouer les efforts de Rosa pour nous faire accepter ici. J'avais fait un maximum d'efforts pour contenir mon aura démoniaque et ainsi ne pas contaminer nos hôtes. Ici, j'étais libre de la laisser aller, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Quant à Nero, je préférais le laisser seul pour le moment. Il en avait probablement besoin et il savait de toute façon ou me trouver si la solitude ne le tentait pas plus que cela. Alors j'examinai le mobilier, j'analysais le contenu des étagères, je me sentais comme revenu dans cette cellule sous le tribunal, bien que la pièce soit bien moins exiguë et plus agréable. Après une courte inspection, je vis sur une des tables de chevet un objet pour le moins inhabituel dans notre contexte : une broche ronde que l'on plaçait dans les cheveux. Elle était d'un beige neutre, simplement décorée d'une sorte de rose des vents blanche et de quatre plumes de différentes couleurs à l'une des branches de la rose. L'objet avait miraculeusement échappé à la poussière qui régnait autrement sur les meubles. Cet endroit n'avait pas servi depuis bien longtemps…_

_**A**lors que je m'apprêtais à examiner le lit, pour savoir s'il était lui aussi couvert de cette couche de poussière ou s'ils l'avaient bel et bien fait, on frappa calmement à la porte. A nouveau, je condamnai mon aura, posai à contre-cœur Yamato sur le lit et fit donc face à ce qui s'apparentait à une harpie. Elle avait des cheveux vert foncé, un visage tout à fait humain si ce n'était pour les yeux jaunes et le nez dont la forme rappelait un bec, des plumes rousses qui pendaient de ses avant-bras et recouvraient heureusement certaines parties sensibles de son anatomie féminine et ses jambes, qui étaient des serres à partir du genou. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air effrayée et me tendis sans la moindre méfiance le petit paquet qu'elle portait à bout de bras. Je pris donc dans une main ce qui semblait être une robe pliée, surmontée des deux pistolets de Rosa et dans l'autre, Gungnir. Il y eut un moment de silence un peu étrange entre cette jeune femme oiseau et moi, figé dans le cadre de la porte._

« -Est-ce que je peux vous être utile d'une quelconque autre façon ?

-A bien y réfléchir, j'aurais besoin d'une aiguille, répondit Vergil après une courte stupéfaction.

-Si ce n'est pas pressé, je vous l'amènerai en même temps que les paniers repas, d'ici à ce que le soleil ce soit couché.

-Très bien, merci beaucoup pour votre prévenance, mademoiselle.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, monsieur. »

_**J**'entrai donc avec mes bras chargés et elle referma doucement la porte derrière moi. A défaut de pouvoir la poser ailleurs, je posais Gungnir à côté de Yamato, puis me dirigeai vers la table de chevet du côté de la coiffeuse pour y poser respectivement les armes à feu et la robe. En voulant récupérer Yamato, un détail pourtant évident me sauta aux yeux. Ce lit était bien trop large pour n'être destiné qu'à accueillir une seule personne. Ajoutez à cela le fait que l'on m'ait apporté les affaires de Rosa et une tenue destinée ostensiblement à une femme. Le peuple de l'Azur avait pour le coup bien maladroitement joué les marieurs._

_**A**lors lorsque Rosa débarqua sans s'annoncer dans la pièce, je ne partageai pas tellement sa surprise. Remarquant son manque assez évident de vêtements, je défis ma veste sur mon chemin vers la porte et la lui posait sur les épaules tout en lui demandant de m'avertir lorsqu'elle aurait fini de se changer. Je pris mon mal en patience dans le couloir, songeant que les êtres de plumes qui étaient nos hôtes avaient finalement peut-être eu plus de vision que je ne l'imaginais. Nero était suffisamment jeune pour que l'on puisse prendre Rosa pour sa mère, et par extension, moi pour son père. Je ne m'étais certes pas exclu comme géniteur potentiel du jeune hybride, mais de là à penser que Rosa puisse être sa mère et que ni Nero ni moi n'en ait rien deviné me laissait perplexe. Rosa n'avait rien de repoussant, bien loin de là : si l'on m'avait donné à choisir entre plusieurs femmes, je l'aurais choisie sans trop me poser de question. Mais il y avait bien longtemps que je croyais avoir renoncé aux plaisirs charnels. Je m'en voulais un peu de parler d'elle comme si elle n'était qu'un bout de viande. Il y avait peut-être eu plus que ça, je l'avais peut-être aimée… Mais qui que soit sa mère, il restait néanmoins certain que je n'étais pas resté élever l'enfant avec elle. Nero m'avait dit être un enfant adopté, ce qui me faisait déduire que sa mère l'avait abandonné ou qu'elle était morte en lui donnant la vie. Mais au-delà de tout cela, que je n'aie jamais été au courant de ma parenté était une chose, que j'en ai oublié jusqu'au moindre détail posait un problème infiniment plus grave et inquiétant ! Il fallait que j'en parle à Rosa, quitte à ce qu'elle n'ait pas plus de réponses que moi…_

« -Vergil ? appela la chasseuse pour la seconde fois.

-Excuse-moi, j'étais distrait.

-C'est suffisamment rare pour que je m'en soucie. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non, rassure-toi. Cependant, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

-Entre. J'ai à te parler aussi. Il faut que je récupère Mira au plus vite.

-Explique-moi la procédure et je te la rends immédiatement.

-Il suffit que nos ombres entrent en contact et elle pourra me rejoindre. La taille du contact n'a que peu d'importance, il faut simplement lui laisser le temps de venir. »

**V**ergil acquiesça. Il se déplaça de telle façon que nos ombres se mêlent et je crus saisir au loin quelques bribes d'une dernière conversation. Je sentis enfin la présence de Mira affluer en moi, me remplissant d'une nouvelle vigueur et d'une chaleur réconfortante. La piqûre à l'arrière de la nuque me fit grimacer un peu, mais la douleur n'était pas insurmontable. Je sentais ma camarade contente d'être revenue mais également comme déçue d'avoir à quitter son maître. Je le comprenais un peu dans le fond. L'expérience avait du être très enrichissante et exaltante pour elle, et dans pareille situation, je n'aurais pas voulu y mettre fin non plus.

« -Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je ne t'appelle peut-être pas « Maîtresse » mais tu as tout autant de valeur à mes yeux que la lignée de Sparda.

-Merci, Mira. Tu m'as manqué. Peux-tu vérifier si j'ai contracté quelque chose ou si je suis blessée ?

-C'est comme si c'était fait, Rosa ! »

**E**lle se retira donc à son œuvre, me laissant virtuellement seule avec Vergil. Il avait l'air particulièrement absent depuis j'étais revenue. En ce moment même, il était encore plongé dans ses pensées. Le voir aussi vulnérable, sans Yamato dans les mains, ne m'inspirait rien de bon. Je posai ma main sur son épaule pour le rappeler à la réalité. En une fraction de seconde, sa main se saisit de mon poignet avec une force capable de le briser. Réalisant ce qui se passait, il desserra très rapidement sa poigne, mais s'interrompis à mi-chemin de laisser ma main aller. Il fixait intensément le mur, comme s'il s'efforçait de voir au travers. Après quelques instants de silence, je compris enfin ce que mon camarade essayait de faire. J'entendais des voix de l'autre côté de la cloison. Elles étaient étouffées mais je comprenais quelques bribes de la conversation. Vergil devait quant à lui tout entendre, son héritage démoniaque ayant aiguisé son ouïe au-delà de toute imagination humaine. A voir ses sourcils se froncer, il n'aimait pas tellement ce qui se disait. Il rompit finalement sa concentration, laissant ma main aller et se dirigea vers la porte. On frappa quelques instants après qu'il soit arrivé devant le panneau de bois. Il prit le panier de vivre dans les bras et vint le déposer devant le siège dont le dossier était couvert par sa veste. Je le rejoins, sans trop chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait. Une fois installée, il retira une pointe posée sur le couvercle du panier et souleva le couvercle. Curieuse, je me penchai pour en découvrir le contenu. Le récipient contenait une variété surprenante de fruits, et au fur à et à mesure que je les retirai apparurent quelques paquets verts. Après déballage, ils renfermaient un peu de viande et de poisson cru, ainsi que quelques graines. Nous séparâmes tout en partie égales à l'aide d'un de mes couteaux et mangeâmes en silence. Sans Mira, j'aurais été un peu plus prudente avec la viande et le poisson cru, mais maintenant qu'elle m'était revenue, même si la viande était contaminée, ma santé ne risquait pas grand chose. Ayant fini de manger un peu avant moi, Vergil attira mon attention. Il me regarda fixement pendant un court instant et commença à bouger les lèvres. Voyant que cela ne suscitait pas la moindre réaction chez moi, il recommença. De la même façon, je lui demandais d'articuler moins vite. Il y eut alors comme un éclat de contentement dans son regard et nous poursuivîmes la discussion en se lisant sur les lèvres.

« -Je te parlerais un peu plus tard. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il nous entende.

-Si ça le concerne, je préférerai qu'il le sache !

-Je verrais avec lui en temps et en heure. Tu comprendras quand nous en parlerons. En attendant, puis-je aller voir Mira ?

-Bien sûr. Tu devrais pouvoir utiliser ta propre ombre à présent. »

_**C**omme Rosa l'avait indiqué, mon ombre se liquéfia contre le sol une fois que je fus en mesure de m'en servir comme portail. Je me glissai donc sans hésiter dans le plan de Mira, cette fois peint d'un gris clair. Je fis quelques pas en avant, ne la voyant pas présente pour m'accueillir. Puis, à partir de rien, dans le vide infini, apparut ce qui ressemblait à un encadrement de porte que Mira passa comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde._

« -Excusez-moi de ne pas avoir été là plus tôt, Maître. Vous vouliez me voir ?

-Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'y ait que peu de chance que tu aies une aiguille, mais aurais-tu du fil noir ? J'ai besoin de faire un peu de couture, dit-il en pointant la déchirure de son haut.

-Je vais voir si je peux vous trouver ça. Si vous n'avez besoin de rien d'autre, puis-je vous suggérer de m'attendre aux côtés de Rosa ?

-J'aurais d'autres sujets à traiter avec toi ensuite donc je reste. Mais prends ton temps, et ne te ronge pas les sangs si tu ne trouves pas cette bobine.

-Merci pour votre sollicitude. Je ferais au plus vite. »

_**D**ans ce type de situation, j'étais bien contente d'avoir un sens du rangement, y compris pour les objets qui ne me servaient que très peu. J'utilisais le fil pour attacher des cartons à certaines de mes fioles quand je manquai d'étiquettes autocollantes. Il était de mon devoir de lui fournir ce fil de toute façon. Mais j'étais soucieuse. Il s'était certes passé beaucoup de choses depuis que nous étions entrés dans cette enceinte, mais si le problème était si pressé, il aurait pu m'en parler tant que nous étions liés. De plus, le démon qui était en lui semblait particulièrement agité depuis son entrée. Je partageai un peu ce trouble. Depuis que je m'étais à nouveau liée à Rosa, quelque chose clochait avec mon plan, mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Je mis rapidement cette pensée de côté, ayant pour le moment des choses plus importantes à faire et revint donc vers mon Maître. Je lui tendis la bobine, il la prit et nous restâmes l'un en face de l'autre, attendant le prochain mouvement. Nous nous observâmes encore un peu et il finit par rompre le silence :_

« -Ne me ment plus jamais, Mira. Tu es une alliée bien assez précieuse pour que je ne tue pas au moindre signe de faiblesse. Les efforts que tu as fournis nous ont permis d'obtenir une victoire facile, il était légitime que tu sois exténuée. N'essaie plus jamais de me le cacher, je le saurais de toute façon. Est ce clair ?

-Limpide, Maître. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Merci d'autant vous préoccuper de moi.

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Approche-toi. Penche-toi un peu.

-Comme cela ? demanda-t-elle après avoir mis son visage légèrement au-dessus de l'épaule du fils de Sparda.

-Ne voudrais-tu pas devenir mon âme sœur pour te libérer de ta servitude ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je suis honorée de servir votre famille et pour cela, je ne chercherai jamais à me libérer de ma servitude. Si je puis me permettre, vous devriez chercher quelqu'un de votre rang, conseilla Mira avec un sourire triste. »

_**I**l se retira rapidement, après avoir exprimé son dédain pour ma décision en soufflant. Cette proposition avait été pour le moins… inattendue. Seul l'avenir cependant saura me dire s'il le proposait de tout son être, comme toute décision de ce genre se prenait. L'âme sœur des humains était une pâle copie de ce qu'était l'âme sœur chez les démons. C'était un lien beaucoup plus positif que la soumission, il n'existait plus de trahisons possibles beaucoup plus fort que la simple allégeance ou la parenté, il n'y avait aucun moyen de le briser ; beaucoup plus moteur que la camaraderie, chacun ne vivait plus que pour l'autre et lorsque les deux élus étaient complémentaires, c'était, paraît-il, le seul lien fertile. Pour toutes ces raisons, cette décision ne devait en aucun cas être prise à la légère, et je savais qu'il n'était pas encore en pleine possession de ses moyens pour prendre une telle décision._

« -Dort-il ? demanda Vergil en rejoignant Rosa sur le balcon.

-Il m'a averti qu'il partait se coucher juste après que tu sois parti, donc il devrait être endormi à présent. Alors, qu'y avait-il qu'il ne devait pas savoir ?

-A vrai dire, je serais bien curieux de le savoir, moi aussi, pensa Nero, ne manquant rien de la conversation depuis son lit.

-Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Nero a été adopté, mais j'ai des éléments qui me laissent penser que mon père, Dante ou moi-même pourrait être son géniteur. Ma mémoire est parsemée de zones d'ombre, alors je ne peux m'avancer davantage sur cette piste. Mais tu as connu mon frère et j'ai quelque fois la sensation que nous nous connaissons depuis plus longtemps que le Tribunal. Nos âges semblent assez cohérents avec le sien. Alors y aurait-il une chance, même infime, que tu sois la mère de Nero ? »


	6. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

**I**ls n'allaient pas me faire le coup du silence. Pas maintenant. Pas sur un tel sujet. Et pourtant… Il n'y eut rien. Pas de soupir, pas de pleurs, pas de murmures, pas de gestes précipités, pas de bruissement de tissu. Après quelques instants de silence suffocant, il n'y eut que le bruit des talons des bottes de Vergil sur le bois qui s'étouffa peu à peu.

**J**e sais que je n'étais même pas censé avoir entendu cette conversation mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de chercher toutes les implications de ce silence.

**Q**ue Vergil n'ait absolument aucune réaction n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Rosa, quant à elle, devait cacher une sacré force pour ne pas exprimer la moindre émotion. Mais si elle avait dit « non », elle aurait bien rajouté quelque chose derrière sa réponse, pour marquer l'absurdité complète de la question, ou au moins lui demander quelques éclaircissements supplémentaires. Alors elle devait avoir dit oui, en hochant la tête, dramatiquement. Ils parlaient tout de même de maternité et d'abandon d'enfant, ce n'étaient pas des sujets que l'on pouvait prendre à la légère !

**J**e n'avais pas trouvé le sommeil cette nuit-là. Le lever fut un peu pénible. Après le petit déjeuner, la première personne qui frappa à ma porte tôt dans la matinée ne fut heureusement pas Vergil ou Rosa. Je reconnus la femme serpent qui nous avait interceptés hier. Son visage cuivré s'illumina lorsque j'ouvris la porte et elle demeura là, sur le pas de la porte, à me dévisager avec beaucoup d'attention et un peu de sympathie dans le fond de ses yeux de serpents jaunes. Je réagis avec un peu de retard et l'invitai à l'intérieur. Elle glissa doucement à l'intérieur et s'installa près des chaises, en appui sur sa queue.

« -Je peux vous proposer quelque chose ? demanda Nero en désignant la corbeille de fruit.

-Non merci, Nero, déclina la prêtresse après avoir étouffé un petit rire.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène… ?

-Oh, pardonnez mon manque de civilité. Je m'appelle Cordelia. Je suis l'intermédiaire entre l'Eau sous toutes ces formes, océans, rivières, pluie, et les miens. Lorsque vous êtes arrivés avec vos compagnons, nous avons entendu un appel. Bien sûr, nous avons tout de suite pensés à Rosa, sa mère est élémentaliste. Mais hier soir, en vous rencontrant face à face, j'ai senti autre chose.

-Où voulez-vous en venir, Cordelia ? interrogea le jeune bâtard.

-Je le sens encore plus nettement maintenant que je suis là l'appel vient de vous, Nero. Vous êtes un frère pour tous les êtres liés à l'Eau. En tant que tel, j'aimerai vous présenter à nos frères présents ici.

-Tout de suite ? demanda le jeune homme, encore préoccupé par les événements de la nuit dernière.

-Si vous voulez attendre un peu, ce n'est pas un problème, mais j'aimerais le faire au plus tôt. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne vous retiendrons pas bien longtemps. De plus, la célébration sera très simple, vous n'êtes que de passage et organiser un événement d'envergure vous retarderait.

-Alors allons-y tout de suite, affirma Nero sans grand enthousiasme. »

**L**a suite logique des événements voudrait que l'on me présente à présent une tante, un oncle ou mes grands-parents. Tout s'enchaînait beaucoup trop vite pour moi. Tout à coup, je me trouvai avec des parents et des frères et sœurs spirituels… Ce qui m'apparaissait d'autant plus absurde que l'on nous avait dit que les démons et les élémentaux étaient des ennemis jurés. Mais toutes ces nouvelles, aussi soudaines et désarçonnantes soient-elles, m'apportaient un bonheur un peu diffus, que je comprenais mal. Il y avait certes de la joie à retrouver des membres de sa famille mais je ne concevais pas que tout en le sachant, ils ne m'aient rien dit. J'avais évoqué ma situation avec Vergil avant de rejoindre Rosa, et je ne pouvais que supposer qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le moment opportun pour en parler. Il avait pourtant eu des occasions de m'en toucher un mot, comme le lendemain de notre sauvetage de la Lamina, la veille du fameux jour où j'avais écouté le démon qui sommeillait en moi.

**A** bien y réfléchir, je préférais ne même pas penser à ce que j'avais fait maintenant que je savais que Vergil était mon père. Ces comportements déplacés entre deux personnes de la même lignée devaient au moins être très lourdement sanctionnés sur le continent, puisqu'ils étaient punis de mort à Fortuna. Je me demandais d'ailleurs à quoi pouvaient bien ressembler les villes, ici. Nous n'avions au final que très peu côtoyé d'humains et la Couronne de Plumes était la première société dans laquelle nous nous étions arrêtés. Hormis le souverain, son conseiller et à présent Cordelia, je n'avais pas remarqué de hiérarchie marquée entre les différents habitants de l'endroit. Il n'y avait pas non plus d'infrastructures, ou pas au sens que nous l'entendions. Les lacs semblaient notamment servir de lieu de réunion à tous les humanoïdes du peuple de l'Eau et l'anneau d'eau autour de l'arbre géant où nous avions atterri servaient plutôt de point de pêche pour les oiseaux. Étonnement, les animaux sauvages, s'ils existent vraiment, étaient beaucoup moins farouches ici. Ils s'interrompaient simplement pour nous regarder passer et une fois leur hauteur dépassée, ils reprenaient leurs activités. J'avais également remarqué que la proportion d'humanoïde dans la population des deux Eléments représentés ici était totalement différente. Du côté de l'Air, il n'y avait que la Harpie qui m'avait apporté mon dîner tandis que du côté de l'Eau, je voyais au moins deux grands types d'homme et femme-serpent, dont l'un n'était pas sans me rappeler la Lamina que nous avions secouru. J'étais curieux de savoir s'il y avait une explication à ce phénomène, et je comptais bien le demander un peu plus tard.

**M**ais pour le moment, nous étions semble-t-il arrivés à notre destination. Cordelia s'arrêta devant une mare d'eau claire dont les berges étaient occupées par diverses créatures : des nains aux mains palmés et avec un chapeau de marin, un cheval dont on voyait la queue de poisson à travers les eaux claires, plusieurs Nagas ou des créatures cousines, des amphibiens à carapace de tortue et une sorte de récipient plein d'eau au sommet du crâne, une petite hydre, un étrange serpent à deux pattes, deux ailes et dont la queue finissait par une sorte de pince, un long et épais serpent et au milieu de ce cercle hétéroclite, se tenait une écrevisse inhabituellement longue et fine, sans pattes, lévitant à dix centimètres de la surface de la mare. L'assemblée me regarda attentivement, sans me dévisager ou me juger et je ne sus pas quoi faire. J'allais me tourner vers Cordelia, mais l'une des créatures prit la parole avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit :

« -Bienvenue à toi, jeune homme.

-Merci à vous de m'accueillir… messieurs dames, hésita un instant le jeune chasseur.

-Cordelia avait raison à ton sujet, j'entends l'appel qui vient de toi. Viens donc te présenter à ton autre Mère. Viens t'installer dans l'eau avec nous ! Précisa l'Amikiri devant l'air étonné du jeune homme. »

**J**e me penchai rapidement vers Cordelia pour lui demander si l'on pouvait parler seuls à seuls. Elle nous excusa auprès de nos hôtes et m'entraîna dans un des bosquets alentours. Visiblement, l'écrevisse devait être une sorte de dignitaire, puisque c'est à lui qu'elle avait adressé les excuses et qu'il avait auparavant pris la parole pour tous ses camarades. Je ne savais même pas si le respect un peu sommaire que je lui avais manifesté était suffisant et j'étais déjà en train de m'esquiver. La prêtresse me regarda me débattre face à mes interrogations sans dire un mot, avec un fin sourire. Sa patience n'avait apparemment pas de bornes. J'aurais presque souhaité qu'elle en ait pour pouvoir enfin lui dire ce qui me passait par la tête. Mais on ne pouvait pas rester dans cette situation éternellement et il fallait que l'un de nous deux fasse le premier pas.

« -Je ne sais pas nager, lança Nero très vite.

-Le niveau de l'eau atteint à peu près votre genou, si vous vous asseyez, vous n'avez rien à craindre.

-Et comment veulent-ils que je me baigne, je ne vais pas y aller habillé, quand même ? Et je n'ai pas de maillot de bain…

-Ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez vous baigner nu avec nous, nous n'allons pas nous en offenser.

-Nu ?! s'exclama le jeune homme, stupéfait et commençant à rougir.

-Rosa l'a fait hier soir, et aucune de mes sœurs n'a été gênée.

-Ce que fait Rosa ne regarde qu'elle ! Mais s'il n'y a pas d'autre choix, est ce que vous pouvez m'apporter quelque chose pour couvrir mon bassin ? demanda Nero, tout bas, les joues en feu.

-Bien sûr. Je reviens tout de suite. »

**S**i une seule personne de Fortuna venait à apprendre ne serais-ce qu'une des choses que j'avais faites depuis mon départ, je crois bien que l'on me retrouverais en train de me balancer au bout d'une corde dès mon retour. Heureusement, l'île n'avait aucune considération pour l'extérieur et si même l'extérieur ignorait l'existence cet endroit, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Fortuna en entende un jour parler, et c'était ma planche de salut. Lorsque Cordelia revint, je m'étais déjà séparé de ma veste à une manche, de mon pull à fermetures rouge et mes bottes. Elle pendit la serviette à une branche basse et me laissa seul pour que je puisse finir de me changer. Je finis donc de me déshabiller en jetant incessamment des regards aux alentours, pour être sûr de ne pas être épié. Finalement, mes affaires pliées sous le bras et tenant la serviette autour de la taille, je sortis de derrière les arbres pour rejoindre le petit groupe. Il y avait deux personnes de plus, deux jeunes femmes serpent qui me pointèrent du doigt dès mon arrivée et commencèrent à rire après s'être dit quelques mots. N'ayant pas Blue Rose, je ne pus rien dire mais Cordelia comprit ma gêne et leur siffla quelque chose qui les fit s'arrêter immédiatement. Elles glissèrent voir moi avec un air un peu sournois, me débarrassèrent de mes vêtements en laissant traîner leurs longs doigts sur mes bras et mon dos un peu trop longtemps à mon goût. Lorsqu'elles me dépassèrent, l'une d'elles tenta même de toucher à mon Devil Bringer. Je le mis rapidement hors de sa portée en lui demandant le plus calmement possible :

« -Ne pose pas un doigt dessus ! rugit Nero. Je… Je ne veux pas vous blesser, s'apaisa le jeune homme en voyant qu'il les avait effrayées.

-Nous nous vous importunerons plus, pardonnez-nous.

-Attendez ! Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Nero. Ce sont de jeunes Lamia, elles ne connaissent pas encore tout à fait l'attitude à adopter face à certains comportements, ou certaines… entités, expliqua Cordelia. Venez vous baigner à présent, nous avons beaucoup de choses à discuter. »

**L**a naga me fit un grand sourire et je me laissai mener par le bras jusqu'à la petite étendue d'eau. Une fois arrivée à la berge, elle plia sa queue sous elle de telle façon qu'une fois entrée dans l'eau, son buste en dépasse encore. Elle s'installa dos contre la berge et je la rejoignis pour fermer le cercle. L'eau était d'une tiédeur très agréable. Je pris bien garde de laisser mon Devil Bringer hors de l'eau, puisque je ne savais pas de quelle façon mon bras pouvait affecter leur milieu naturel. Il y eut de longs moments où chacun des membres du cercle me regardait, et plus particulièrement, sans grande surprise, mon bras. Il y avait de la crainte dans ces regards, mais aussi une certaine curiosité.

« -Mon garçon, pourquoi tu ne trempes pas ton autre bras dans l'eau ?

-Depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, Vergil et moi avons fait attention d'éviter de vous corrompre. Ce bras est la plus claire marque de mon héritage démoniaque. Sa lueur et sa couleur sont dues à de l'énergie démoniaque pure. On ne sait pas quel effet elle peut avoir sur l'Eau, et je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

-Je comprends et c'est noble de ta part, mais s'il faut te présenter à notre Mère, alors il faut aussi lui présenter ce bras. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour nous, si nous sentons la Corruption nous atteindre, nous nous défendrons et te demanderons de retirer ton bras, alors soit sans craintes. »

**J**e savais qu'il essayait de me rassurer, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux et inquiet à l'idée de faire tremper mon Devil Bringer. Au-delà du simple fait que l'eau était leur élément mère, je ne savais pas comment mon bras réagissait à l'eau. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il se dissolve, change de forme ou y réagisse mal, mais la crainte qu'il se passe quelque chose d'étrange ne me quittais pas. A contre-cœur, je fis percer la surface liquide par une de mes griffes, puis y fit rentrer toutes les autres, ne sentant rien se produire. Lorsqu'elle fut immergée jusqu'à poignet, je fis comme une chaleur entourer ma main. Dans un autre contexte, j'aurais probablement retirer ma main et attrapé Blue Rose pour me défendre, mais cette chaleur était inhabituellement accueillante, tranquillisante, presque envoûtante. Pour peu, j'aurais presque cru à la chaleur d'un autre être humain, mais telle qu'elle se répandait et se trouvait désormais tout autour de mon corps immergé, le bon sens voudrait que ça ne puisse pas être un être humain. Cependant, j'avais une intuition qui me permettait de ne pas de rejeter cette idée. Avant que je n'ais le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant, juste sous la surface de l'eau apparurent par centaine des filaments ondulés bleus. Et à mesure que le monde s'éteignait autour de moi, ils apparurent de plus en plus nombreux, jusqu'à ce que tout l'étang se transforme en cuve luminescente. Le spectacle était à couper le souffle, à la fois par sa beauté et son étrangeté. J'étais absolument incapable d'expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer, comment cela c'était produit ou si je pouvais m'en sortir seul. Toute ces cordelettes étaient comme celle que Rosa m'avait montrées lorsqu'elle avait ouverte cette faille. Une idée jaillit alors dans mon esprit : si ces filaments étaient la fibre même de l'eau, alors je devrais en avoir sur les mains à l'heure actuelle. Alors je levai mes mains devant moi, pour voir certaines de ces fibres sur chacune de mes mains, puis certaines glisser le long de mes doigts pour s'enrouler sur elle-même afin de former une sorte de goutte. Je ne la lâchai pas des yeux lors de sa chute, et une fois qu'elle eût rejoint ses sœurs, le monde revint soudainement dans l'état dans lequel je semblais l'avoir quitté avant ma transe. Je pris mon temps pour remettre connaissance de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvai, sans véritablement me rendre compte que je n'étais plus le centre d'attention. Cordelia me secoua un peu par le bras et m'indiqua d'un geste de la main un être légèrement luminescent, d'un bleu uni, avec une tête un peu disproportionnée pour le reste de son corps, à peine plus grand que mon majeur et dont le physique pouvait s'apparenter à celui d'une poupée, avec ses membres au bout arrondi et ses grands yeux noirs. Il se tenait sur l'eau et me regardait avec joie.

« -Nero, c'est une Nixe. Ce sont les messagers de l'Océan lui-même. Il y en a une pour chacun d'entre nous. C'est ainsi que l'Eau sait combien nous sommes. Très peu d'entre nous voient leur Nixe au cours de leur vie, sauf peut-être les prêtresses.

-Ce que veux dire Cordelia, c'est que si cette Nixe t'est attachée, c'est que tu es notre frère à tous, et ce aussi sûrement que les liens de sang unissent deux êtres humains. Tu avais l'air dans un état second avant qu'elle n'apparaisse. Quelque chose n'allait pas ?

-J'ai vu l'essence de l'Eau, partout ici, autour de moi. Comme lorsque Rosa m'a montré la fibre de la Terre…

-Oh ! Donc ta mère entend te former pour faire de toi un élémentaliste ?

-Ma… mère ? répéta Nero du bout des lèvres.

-Rosa est bien ta mère, non ? demanda l'Amikiri, réellement surpris. »

**É**tait-ce si évident pour qu'ils l'ait deviné ? Ou bien étais-ce le produit de leur faculté à déceler la vie ? Le Souverain avait bien été capable de sentir Rosa lorsqu'elle était encore dans le ventre de sa mère, après tout. Dans ce cas, il n'y aurait plus aucun doute possible quant à ma parenté avec Rosa, et probablement avec Vergil. Et aucun d'eux deux n'a jugé utile de m'en parler. Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas de moi ? Mais alors pourquoi tant de gentillesse à mon égard ?

**C**'était beaucoup plus que ce que je pouvais encaisser émotionnellement parlant. Il y avait trop de certitudes et d'incertitudes à la fois, trop de contradictions aussi. Le monde autour de moi continuait de vivre et de s'animer, mais j'y étais devenu complètement indifférent. La seule chose qui me rappela un tant soit peu à la réalité fût une pile de vêtements que l'on déposa près de moi, dont je me saisis immédiatement. Je bredouillais quelques excuses et sortis du bassin pour aller me changer. Avec un certain soulagement, je remarquai que ses vêtements étaient bien les miens et une fois habillé, sans vraiment y réfléchir, je me mis à courir à corps perdu vers l'endroit où je sentais l'aura de Vergil, avec l'intuition que Rosa y serait aussi. A mi-chemin, je ne savais même plus quelle émotion animait le plus mes foulées. Sous mon incompréhension générale de la situation, sous ma rancune, ma déception et ma tristesse par rapport à leur attitude, je sentais quelque chose d'étonnamment plus positif : l'espoir. Il était là, frêle, vacillant, mais je le sentais qui me réchauffait un peu et participait aussi à me faire avancer. Il ne restait plus qu'un couloir et la porte à franchir pour les voir, pour leur parler, pour rattraper peut-être un peu de temps perdu. C'était là mes intentions les plus pures, mais je savais que la tourmente dans laquelle je me trouvais allait m'affecter beaucoup trop pour que je puisse les mener à bien sans heurter quelqu'un. Alors c'est sans grande surprise, mais avec beaucoup de regret, que je m'entendis crier une fois entré dans la chambre :

« -Pourquoi vous ne m'avez rien dit ?! J'aurais dû être le premier à le savoir ! »

**C**'est au son de ma voix cassée que je me rendis compte de certaines autres choses : mon souffle court, la brûlure de l'air dans mes poumons et le nez, le nœud dans la gorge, le coin des yeux lourds de larmes. Dans le silence surnaturel qui avait suivi la courte tempête, je sentis l'eau salée rouler le long de mes joues, et je ne sus pas trop si c'était de tristesse ou de joie, en fin de compte. Et je ne pouvais pas les quitter des yeux.

**V**ergil avait présenté de la surprise lors de mon accès initial et semblait à présent tout aussi perdu que je pouvais l'être. Rosa, quant à elle, avait sursauté dès mon entrée, était restée surprise jusqu'à ce que je parle, puis l'incompréhension avait rapidement fait place à une expression de compassion lorsqu'elle fit le lien. Elle se leva paisiblement et me mena jusqu'au milieu de la salle, où encore en larme, mes jambes me lâchèrent. A genou à terre, en larmes, secoué de sanglots, mes poings serrés posés contre ses clavicules et le front sur son épaule, j'eus la sensation d'être retombé en enfance, à cet âge où l'on ne pleure plus que devant les personnes que le cœur, bien plus que la logique, ont choisies.


	7. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

_**L**a scène était pour le moins surréaliste. Rosa, sa robe beige en cuir tanné étendue sous elle en cercle, tenant un Nero sanglotant dans ses bras, passant lentement une main dans son dos, lui murmurant à l'oreille des petits riens réconfortants. Si elle ne semblait pas familière de l'exercice, notre amie y mettait tout de même beaucoup de cœur et de calme. Son visage était peint de beaucoup d'inquiétude pour notre benjamin mais aussi de beaucoup de compréhension et de tendresse. _

_**N**ero quant à lui avait au moins le mérite de pleurer dignement, sans cris. Des épaules agitées de faibles soubresauts, des larmes qui commençaient à se tarir, un chagrin qui passait. Étrangement, la scène m'atteignait beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais. Là où dans n'importe quelle autre circonstance je n'aurais éprouvé que du mépris pour ce jeune homme, à bien chercher en moi, je me sentais juste désolé pour lui. J'étais aussi au fond soulagé que ce soit Rosa qui se charge de désamorcer une partie du conflit, puisque dans une situation analogue, je n'aurais probablement fait qu'empirer la situation._

_**E**n observant encore une fois le comportement maternel de Rosa, je compris enfin de quoi il en retournait. Et cela ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. Il faudrait lui dire que Rosa n'était pas sa mère, que je n'avais rien voulu lui dire pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs, que nous n'étions sûrs de rien et qu'il faudrait continuer avec ce doute, jusqu'à ce que nous ayons les moyens de savoir pour sûr._

« -Père, si c'est à vous qu'il faut en appeler, faites qu'il ne se remette pas à pleurer lorsque nous lui dirons. Je ne supporterai pas une nouvelle fois ces émotions que je sentais tirer sur mon cœur à l'instant. »

_**P**rière dite, je m'avançai mécaniquement en défaisant ma veste sur le chemin, avant de la lui poser sur les épaules et de m'agenouiller à côté de mes deux camarades. Il se saisit très vite des deux côtés du manteau et s'emmitoufla à l'intérieur, comme pour se protéger de ce qu'il était à venir. Je le comprenais aussi un peu, je n'avais pas toujours été facile avec lui. Rosa me regarda lui enlever le jeune adulte des bras pour le serrer faiblement contre moi. Je mis sa tête contre mon épaule droite et laissais le reste de son corps s'adapter au changement de position. Cette fois, je ne fus pas surpris de m'entendre à nouveau le consoler comme seuls les démons savent faire. Je n'avais appris nul part à faire vibrer mon aura ainsi et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, ce n'était que la deuxième fois que cela se produisait, sans que je n'en prenne la décision. Par contre, je fus un peu étonné de l'entendre me répondre de la même façon. Le son n'avait rien de très différent de celui d'un chat qui ronronnait mais il semblait se réverbérer dans le corps même. Il amenait également une grande sensation de calme pour chacun de nous deux. Cela aurait pu sembler être un bien à n'importe qui, mais en réalité, ce comportement m'inquiétait un peu. Avec ce Devil Trigger impromptu pendant l'attaque de Beowulf, le « pacte » entre nous et ces ronronnements, la relation entre nos deux parties démoniaques s'acheminait peut-être dans une direction qui me conviendrait ni à moi, ni à lui, ni à la morale humaine._

_**R**osa contemplait quant à elle ce qui se passait avec un sourire ému, bien loin des tourments qui semaient peu à peu le chaos dans mon esprit. Elle n'avait probablement pas la faculté de nous entendre et ne pouvait donc pas s'interroger à ce sujet. Cependant, elle eut tout de même l'air de comprendre qu'il se passait des choses qui dépassaient son entendement et une fois que Nero eut regagné un peu de ses esprits, elle demanda d'une voix douce :_

« -Nero, est ce que tu veux que je vous laisse seuls, Vergil et toi ?

-Non, reste, s'il te plaît. Je préfère que vous soyez là tous les deux.

-Alors, pourquoi tant d'agitation, jeune homme ?

-J'ai entendu votre conversation hier soir, expliqua Nero, un peu gêné. Je… Vous me le diriez si vous étiez mes parents, pas vrai ? »

**S**i la réponse semblait évidente de mon point de vue, je comprenais que Nero exprime quelques doutes après avoir partagé la route de Vergil. Cependant, tout me laissait à penser que Nero se méfiait de la réponse de Vergil pour la mauvaise raison. L'aîné de Sparda était certes quelqu'un de très secret, mais dans le choix de ses mots hier soir, je l'avais senti plus prudent que réellement déterminé à cacher des choses au benjamin. Le frère de Dante me consulta des yeux un bref instant, durant lequel je hochais la tête pour lui communiquer ma réponse à la question, mais aussi pour encourager Vergil à dire la vérité au jeune homme.

« -Si nous en avions des preuves solides, nous te le dirions, oui, répondit Vergil.

-Je me suis laissé emporté, c'est ça ? conclut Nero, triste.

-Ce que nous allons te dire ne sera pas facile à entendre mais…

-J'ai besoin de savoir, Rosa, déclara Nero avec conviction.

-C'est ce qu'elle voulait te dire, je pense, ajouta Vergil en voyant le maigre sourire sur le visage de sa camarade. Ne rends pas ça plus pénible que ça ne l'est pour chacun d'entre nous et écoutes-la.

-Je ne suis jamais tombée enceinte. Et je n'ai jamais adopté d'enfant. Tu peux me croire, si j'étais ta mère, je serais la première à le savoir.

-Pourtant Cordelia et les autres créatures de l'Eau disent que tu es ma mère. Ils doivent savoir puisqu'ils t'ont sentis dans le ventre de ta mère. »

_**J**e crois que je n'avais jamais vu Rosa sourire autant. C'était un sourire serein, qui se voulait rassurant. C'était également un sourire étrangement empathique. Au fur et à mesure de la conversation, je le sentais devenir plus triste, perdre un peu de son éclat. Il accomplissait néanmoins son œuvre à la perfection : Nero avait retrouvé toute sa confiance et sa vigueur et se tenait à présent en tailleur devant nous._

« -Nero, ces créatures sentent la vie, pas la parenté. Leur imagination a fait le reste. Regarde cette chambre. De toute évidence, ils pensent que nous voyageons en famille, comme d'autres élémentalistes, ma mère comprise, ont pu le faire. Dans cette communauté, les familles sont très soudées et ne se séparent jamais vraiment. C'était tout simplement naturel pour eux de penser que puisque nous avions l'âge d'être tes parents, nous devions l'être.

-Je… comprends.

-Ne leur en veut pas trop, d'accord ? Ils ne connaissent pas la volonté de faire du mal à autrui.

-D'accord.

-Je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous, je vais aller voir quel était le sujet de la convocation que nous avons reçue ce matin. Nous n'avons pas voulu y aller sans que tu sois dans les environs. J'en profiterai pour leur parler de cet imbroglio. A moins que vous ne vouliez venir ? »

**D**evant notre « non » collégial, elle partit rapidement. L'atmosphère s'appesantit un peu ensuite. Vergil devait se douter qu'à présent je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était de l'autre partie de mon ascendance. De toute évidence, il n'était pas pressé d'aborder le sujet. Mais depuis mon entrée dans la pièce, quelque chose avait changé : j'étais à présent prêt à me battre pour obtenir ces réponses. Nos regards se croisèrent un instant, et je crois qu'il comprit qu'il n'y couperai pas cette fois. D'un souffle traînant et en détournant à peine les yeux de mon visage, il commença :

« -Comprends bien que si je n'ai rien voulu te dire, c'est que je n'ai aucune certitude. En te faisant part de mes hypothèses, je craignais de te donner de faux espoirs. L'incident d'aujourd'hui me prouve bien qu'il était fondé de craindre tes réactions.

-Je vois. Mais à présent que le mal est fait, il n'y a plus à avoir peur de me donner ton avis sur la question.

-Je peux me tromper puisque tu n'es pas adulte, autant humainement que démoniquement, mais je doute que tu aies plus de sang de démon que moi, répondit l'aîné après un moment de silence. Donc tu ne peux pas être mon petit frère, ou même le fils de Mira. »

_**M**on côté démoniaque semblât soudainement perdre le fil de la conversation lorsque l'hypothèse que Nero puisse être le fils de Mira se présenta. Je n'y croyais pas sérieusement moi-même, mais ce possible état de fait semblait perturber ma partie démoniaque au plus haut point. Il était aussi pour le moins rare qu'il garde ces émotions déferlantes pour lui, habilement isolé dans un coin de mon esprit. Cependant, je croyais sentir des envies de sang, de la confusion, et un sentiment quelque peu protecteur. Nero ne sentait probablement pas ces émotions dans le détail, mais le trouble le fit réagir d'une façon un peu inattendue. Il me fit complètement face et posa avec un peu d'hésitation et pour quelques instants seulement sa main sur mon genou, puis reprit tranquillement la conversation :_

« -Mira ? À cause de mon bras ?

-Précisément. Je m'étonne même que tu n'aies pas soulevé cet argument face à Rosa.

-Je t'ai déjà expliqué que je n'étais pas né avec mon Devil Bringer, non ? Donc je ne peux pas le tenir d'un de mes parents.

-Il ne reste donc plus que Dante. Ou moi.

-Et tu as bien sûr déjà ta petite idée sur le sujet… affirma Nero avec un peu de défaitisme dans la voix, pensant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'informations.

-Le fait que je sois revenu sur ces terres par ton Devil Bringer, l'entente entre nos parties démoniaques, la forme que prends la tienne lorsqu'elle se manifeste, sa dépendance et plus généralement ton affinité avec Yamato… Tout cela me porte à croire que je puisse être ton père. »

_**C**__'était un jeune homme intelligent. Mais son intelligence n'allait pas le sauver de ce que je voyais se créer dans ces yeux. L'éclat dans ces yeux si semblables aux miens, quand l'avais-t-on vu pour la dernière fois dans les yeux de mon frère ou les miens ? Et à quoi devait ressembler les miens, maintenant que je venais de m'admettre que j'avais un fils ? Je rejoignais un peu ma moitié __démoniaque dans sa confusion. Je ne ressentais pas de panique, mais il fallait que je trouve quelque chose pour me débarrasser de cet éclat. Tout en espérant que ce conflit n'ait pas été vu de l'extérieur, je repris :_

« -Nero. Nous n'avons aucune preuve. Je te demanderais donc de ne pas changer ton attitude vis-à-vis de qui que ce soit. Et d'autant que possible faire comme si cette discussion n'avait jamais eu lieu. »

_**S**on expression ne changea pas beaucoup, mais je crois qu'il comprit. Nous nous levâmes l'un après l'autre mais restâmes dans la pièce, sachant que Rosa n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Je partis du côté du balcon tandis que Nero s'assit sur le lit, comme si nous avions besoin de digérer les récents événements chacun de notre côté. A vrai dire, je pense que ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Heureusement, Rosa revint avant que Nero ne commence à poser des questions sur sa mère ou sa petite enfance. Notre camarade nous rassembla donc dans le petit salon de la chambre, prenant un siège._

« -Ils ont une faveur à nous demander. Un pilier noir gravé est apparu dans la région Nord-Est du sanctuaire. Un manticore s'est porté volontaire pour le surveiller mais son état de santé se dégrade.

-C'est probablement une construction démoniaque.

-C'est également leur intuition, et c'est bien pour ça qu'ils font appel à nous. Apprenant notre présence, le manticore a aussi émis le souhait de rencontrer le plus jeune d'entre nous.

-Y a-t-il un risque que cette rencontre dégénère ?

-Il faudrait te tenir prêt pour un combat dans le pire des cas, oui. Mais je n'ai pas de certitude tant que je ne sais pas à quel point la Corruption l'a atteint. Nous serons de toute façon à proximité, alors n'hésite pas à revenir vers nous si la situation échappe à ton contrôle. »

**U**ne fois les consignes distribuées, nous sortîmes de la chambre puis de l'arbre où elle se trouvait. Au pied du tronc nous attendait un aigle titanesque. Ces ailes étant repliées, je ne parvenais pas à estimer son envergure, mais il était plus petit que le Griffon qui nous avait amenés jusqu'ici. Il se baissa à l'approche de Rosa et se laissa caresser le bec avant de nous laisser monter sur son dos. Je ne rencontrai cette fois pas les difficultés qui s'étaient présentées lors de ma montée sur le Monarque en dépit d'un handicap similaire car cet oiseau était plus bas au garrot. C'est Rosa qu'il fallut aider cette fois, sa nouvelle tenue l'empêchant de monter toute seule sur le dos de la Bête. Je n'y avais pas prêté grande attention jusqu'à présent, probablement car la couleur n'avait pas vraiment changé entre les deux tenues, mais Rosa portait à présent une robe. Cette robe était ample, mais suffisamment bien cousue pour que ce soit un vêtement et pas une sorte de grand sac. Elle était en peau juste tannée, d'un beige clair uni sur toute sa longueur. Cousues sur une partie du vêtement qui couvrait les épaules, que l'on avait probablement rajoutée après la confection de la robe, se trouvaient des petites franges de cuir plus foncé qui se balançaient doucement avec le vent alentour. Au niveau des manches, là où les épaulières s'arrêtaient, je voyais deux épais lacets tenir ensemble les deux parties de la robe. Au niveau du poignet cependant, il y avait quatre de ces lacets d'un cuir presque rouge, et c'est avec un peu plus d'observation que je compris que l'autre paire laçait toute la partie de la robe qui descendait jusqu'aux pieds de Rosa. Je remarquai les mêmes franges au bas de la robe qu'au niveau des épaules. Cette tenue était certes très joliment réalisée pour ce que j'en voyais, mais voir Rosa dans une tenue peu fonctionnelle et sans armes me faisait redouter le pire. Si la situation venait à se dégrader, nous aurons besoin de tous les combattants disponibles. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Mira garderait les armes à portée de main et saurait les envoyer rapidement à leur propriétaire.

**N**ous nous posâmes après un court vol, dans un paysage qui semblait le plus désertique de tout le sanctuaire. Notre camarade retint pour lui demander les dernières directions et d'avertir les populations alentours que la Corruption allait peut-être soudainement se développer. Il décolla immédiatement après, suivi d'une horde de créatures variées, aussi bien dans les cieux que dans les bois que l'on voyait s'étendre non loin. Rosa prit les devants et partit dans la direction opposée des rescapés. Au bout de quelques mètres se dévoilèrent une large grotte et sur notre gauche un petit obélisque gravé. Les yeux de la chasseuse passèrent de l'un à l'autre rapidement, comme si elle essayait d'évaluer les distances. Je posais mon Devil Bringer sur son épaule :

« -Allez examiner ce pilier, je suppose que le manticore vit dans cette grotte ?

-Oui, mais n'oublie pas…

-« Si la situation échappe à ton contrôle, reviens vers nous », je sais, cita Nero avec un petit sourire en coin avant de partir vers la grotte.

-Tu as bien conscience, j'espère, qu'il ne considérera jamais la situation comme hors de son contrôle ?

-Aller, cesse donc de t'inquiéter. Il est suffisamment adulte pour savoir quand venir nous chercher. Ou du moins, je l'espère, songea sincèrement Rosa. »

**L**a grotte n'avait vraiment rien de remarquable. Les stalagmites étaient rares, le sol peu accidenté. Cependant, je risquais peut-être de manquer un peu d'espace si un adversaire venait à se présenter dans le couloir. Mais je tendais à penser qu'un adversaire à l'aise dans ce genre d'espace étroit serait également facile à abattre. Alors l'esprit tranquille, je continuais d'avancer. A mesure que je m'avançais, l'endroit devenait plus sombre et j'hésitais à utiliser mon Devil Bringer pour éclairer la voie. Si le manticore qui se trouvait ici souffrait de la Corruption, commencer par présenter une source d'énergie démoniaque serait probablement le meilleur moyen de le rendre méfiant. Après quelques autres mètres, l'obscurité s'était comme un peu affinée et j'abandonnais donc définitivement l'idée d'utiliser mon Devil Bringer, ma vision démoniaque suffisante pour m'orienter dans les environs. Arrivé aux abords d'une vaste salle, une grosse voix m'interpella :

« -Hé, toi, servant de l'Eau ! T'ont-ils envoyés ici car la Corruption te ronge ? Sinon je te conseille de partir avant qu'elle ne te gagne ! »

**C**'était une voix grondante, âgée, usée mais aussi prévenante et sage. Je continuai d'avancer, n'envisageant même pas que la créature à qui appartenait cette voix puisse être malveillante. C'était une voix de vieux mentor, de personne de confiance. Bien sûr, je sentais d'ici la très faible aura démoniaque qui se dégageait de la pièce, mais je sentais au fond de moi que je n'avais rien à en craindre. Alors j'avançais tranquillement jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle au fond de laquelle je voyais se dessiner la silhouette d'un lion couché.

« -Allons, ne t'ai-je pas dit de reculer, servant de l'Eau ? Si c'est pour m'apporter de quoi manger, ne reste pas planté là et va-t-en avant que la Corruption ne te gagne !

-Vous faites erreur. Je suis le benjamin du groupe de voyageur que vous avez demandé à voir. Je suis Nero, un descendant de Sparda, né de parents inconnus.

-Oh, pardonne-moi, jeune homme. C'est donc pour cela que tu ne crains pas la Corruption. Allons, approche, je voulais te parler. »

**J**'entrai donc avec précaution dans la salle, ne quittant pas des yeux la silhouette qui se levai puis s'étirai. Arrivé au milieu de la salle, je m'assis en tailleur, tout en m'assurant d'avoir Blue Rose à portée de main. Le manticore marcha un peu puis s'assit en face de moi, ses pattes de devant au milieu de ses pattes antérieures. A la faible lueur de mon Devil Bringer, je pus voir un peu mieux mon interlocuteur. Son gabarit n'avait rien de très différent de celui lion normal, mais son pelage tenait plus du mauve que du jaune doré, ses yeux et sa crinière entièrement noirs, les plaques solides un peu étrange qui enserraient ses côtes et qui servaient de support à de grandes ailes de chauve-souris et enfin la queue de scorpion dont je voyais le dard un peu plus loin dans la pénombre. Il était imposant, et pour la plupart des gens, il aurait semblé effrayant, mais après avoir entendu sa voix, je lui trouvai simplement une stature appropriée.

« -Mon garçon, si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour te raconter mon histoire. »


	8. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

_**N**ous restâmes pour quelques instants les yeux rivés sur Nero pendant qu'il s'éloignait. Je rappelai Rosa à la tâche et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le pilier. Je le trouvai bien petit pour quelque chose de dangereux. Mais l'aura que dégageai cette structure était stupéfiante pour sa taille. Par mesure de précaution, tout en sachant bien qu'elle était régulièrement exposée à l'énergie démoniaque, je demandai à Rosa de m'attendre à l'extérieur de l'aura. A proximité, l'énergie qui se dégageai du petit obélisque était presque palpable tant elle était dense. J'examinai rapidement la surface, confirmant au passage mon intuition : cette stèle était faite de la même matière que les Portes des Enfers. La gravure qu'elle portait représentait un serpent noir, gueule grande ouverte, une expression meurtrière dans ses yeux rouges fendus de noir. Sur chacun de ses côtés étaient représentées deux autres serpents aux couleurs identiques, mais gueule fermée. Je reculai pour rejoindre Rosa et faire un point avec elle._

« -Alors ?

-Il s'agit probablement d'un Fragment de Porte des Enfers.

-Il y avait une Porte dans les environs ? Tout le Sanctuaire serait corrompu dans ce cas ! As-tu pensé au Tribunal ? ajouta Rosa après un moment de silence.

-C'est une piste, mais je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être. Des points d'observations ? Des démons enfermés patientant pour un signal lors de l'invasion ? réfléchit Vergil.

-Quoi que ce soit, il vaudrait peut-être mieux le détruire, non ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure chose à faire, Rosa. Ils nous ont simplement demandé d'examiner ce pilier. Nous l'avons fait.

-Vergil, si nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour arrêter l'influence de cette chose, alors je ne comprendrais pas que nous ne fassions rien. Si en plus cet objet est lié au plan du Tribunal, alors il faut faire quelque chose. »

_**J**e savais bien entendu toutes ces choses. Mais ignorant la nature exacte de l'objet auquel nous faisions face, la prudence était de mise. La détermination que je lisais dans le regard de Rosa me disait que si je ne le faisais pas, elle le ferait elle-même. Et bien qu'ayant toute confiance en ces compétences de combat, si l'un de nous deux devait se mettre en danger en opérant sur cette chose, il valait mieux que ce soit moi. Avec une prise ferme sur Yamato, je libérai deux ondes de choc qui sectionnèrent efficacement la stèle. Des trois parties, c'est sans grande surprise celle fixée au sol qui eut une réaction. Dans un craquement sonore apparut la reproduction vivante quasi-parfaite de la gravure. Je notai toutefois l'apparition de nouveaux détails : la taille multipliée par deux par rapport à la gravure, un anneau d'or qui liait tous les serpents entre eux à deux tiers de leur longueur et une nouvelle forme grise indistincte qui semblait surplomber la tête principale. Je n'eus pas le temps d'identifier clairement ce dont il s'agissait puisque la-dite tête principale s'empressa d'attaquer. Rosa et moi nous trouvâmes séparés, ayant chacun esquivé l'assaut d'un côté. D'ordinaire, une telle situation n'aurait pas posé de problème mais Rosa n'était pas armée et je pressentais ce démon comme particulièrement vicieux. Il savait qui était le plus vulnérable de nous deux et à qui il valait mieux s'attaquer en premier pour s'assurer d'abattre ses deux opposants. Naturellement, ce ne fut pas après moi qu'il en eut. Mais ce genre de stratégie ne pouvait fonctionner que si l'écart de puissance n'était pas très grand entre les adversaires restants._

_**E**t dans ce cas précis, je crus que ce démon s'était largement surestimé. Alors je recommençais à concentrer un peu d'énergie avec Yamato et l'attaquai pendant qu'il était focalisé sur Rosa. Alors que les ondes de choc allaient l'atteindre, une sphère se manifesta autour de la cible et les absorba. L'effet fut exactement le même que si j'avais choisi de ne rien faire. Déstabilisé par cet état de fait pour un court moment, je pris ensuite la décision de protéger Rosa jusqu'à ce que Nero revienne. L'espace était dégagé, il n'y avait donc pas d'endroit où se cacher. Je chaussai Beowulf, appelai quelques épées invoquées à moi et contournai aussi vite que possible les serpents liés. Pour l'instant, chaque museau qui tentait d'atteindre ma camarade mordait de l'air et de la poussière, rien de plus. Je voyais que sa tenue l'incommodait, rendait ses mouvements plus pénibles donc ses esquives plus fatigantes, mais pour une humaine, elle s'en tirait remarquablement. Hélas, une rapide analyse de sa position relative à celle de la prochaine tête qui attaquerai m'annonçait qu'elle n'aurait aucun moyen de s'en sortir par elle-même cette fois. D'un bond, je l'attrapai à la taille, envoyant le reste de mes épées sur la tête assaillante, certaines étant parties s'attaquer au corps durant ma course, sans grand succès. Par simple mesure de sécurité, je nous téléportais autant à l'écart du lieu de l'affrontement que possible. Malgré tout, l'atterrissage fut un peu chaotique et nous eûmes assez d'élan pour faire un tonneau ou deux._

« -Tout va bien ?

-Oui.

-Abrite-toi quelque part le temps que Nero arrive. Je vais le tenir occupé.

-Vergil ! Attends ! »

**D**epuis son apparition, quelque chose me dérangeait à propos de ce démon. Et voilà qu'à présent l'élément qui me dérangeait trouvé, Vergil s'en allait affronter un adversaire qu'il ne pourrait peut-être pas vaincre. Au milieu de cette bande de serpents noirs se trouvait en effet un serpent blanc. Ce serpent blanc était en fait le seul reste de l'entité originelle, avant qu'elle ne soit corrompue et scellée. C'est en fait cette dualité entre la partie corrompue et la partie intacte qui en faisait un ennemi coriace. Tant que la créature n'était pas corrompue entièrement, le bouclier que maintenait la partie saine empêcherait la plupart des attaques d'être efficace et elle nous empêcherait également de la soumettre par la force pure. Cependant, la partie Bête Mythique allait nous permettre de mettre fin au combat. En demandant solennellement l'aide de la créature mythique originelle avec un serment et une mention explicite de son nom, si le serment est sincère, il devrait réveiller la partie Bête mythique et se lier au prêteur de serment. Je l'aurais bien fait par moi-même mais si mes souvenirs sont justes, seul celui qui a libéré l'entité peut se lier à elle. Il fallait donc que je transmette ces informations à Vergil au plus vite avant qu'il ne se blesse en l'affrontant frontalement. Chose qu'il était en fait déjà en train de faire. En voulant porter un coup au contact avec Beowulf, il fut repoussé par le bouclier sans aucun ménagement. Il fit un court vol plané puis de ma position, je ne pus que voir son visage se tordre de douleur le temps d'un clignement d'œil. Il se releva ensuite quasi instantanément, appela des épées spectrales à lui et tenta de gagner du temps. Il ne fut pas sans remarquer que les épées avaient l'air de blesser l'assemblée de serpent, mais de façon superficielle. Il fit alors de son mieux pour se mettre à l'abri de futurs assauts, et par la même, sortit de mon champ de vision. Il était temps d'entrer à nouveau en scène et fournir une distraction. Je sortis de ma cachette, attrapai le premier caillou qui me passait sous la main et le lançait de toutes mes forces sur la tête principale. Étonnement, mon projectile ne rencontra aucun obstacle. La barrière n'avait pas du considérer le coup comme suffisamment puissant pour le filtrer. La meute se retourna comme prévu sur moi et nous reprîmes notre manège de tout à l'heure.

_**J**e n'approuvai pas totalement la décision de Rosa mais elle m'était au moins utile. La seule arme qui semblait un tant soit peu utile était donc mes épées invoquées. Individuellement, elle ne lui faisait cependant pas grand chose tout en ne me coûtant pas grand chose non plus en énergie démoniaque. Si invoquer une unique mais plus puissante épée était la solution à ce problème, il faudrait alors le résoudre vite car je ne pourrais non seulement pas la maintenir longtemps mais aussi car utiliser trop de mon énergie risquerais peut-être d'handicaper Nero. Nous n'avions clairement pas besoin de deux personnes incapable de faire quoi que ce soit contre ce monstre. Je ne pourrai pas les défendre tous les deux en même temps. _

_**J**e rassemblai mon énergie le plus rapidement possible et à l'image de ses petites sœurs, la grande épée invoquée pris la forme de l'épée de mon père lorsque sa force est scellée. C'était après tout l'épée avec laquelle j'étais le plus familier. Dante avait toujours gardé Rebellion très jalousement. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, puisque j'avais toujours fait de même avec Yamato. Alors dans mon insatiable quête de savoir mais aussi de puissance, j'avais du convaincre Sparda de me prêter sa propre épée. A partir de là, j'avais développé un style utilisant mes mains habiles pour porter à la fois la Sparda et Yamato. Dans le cas présent, n'ayant pas la vraie Sparda en main et Yamato s'était révélé inutile, j'espérais tout de même de pas obtenir de résultats trop décevants. Je sortis de ma cachette, épée en main et profitait immédiatement de l'ouverture que m'offrait la diversion de Rosa. J'ouvris avec un coup d'estoc, pointe de la lame en avant. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas le temps de faire plus que cela puisque le champ de force se manifesta à nouveau et me renvoya vers ma position d'origine avec une brutalité hors norme. Je révoquai l'arme spectrale une fois le choc encaissé pour ne pas gaspiller d'énergie. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rosa se faire toucher par une attaque. Une fois rétabli, je voulus aller l'aider mais à ma grande stupéfaction, les serpents étaient là, prêts à fondre sur moi à tout moment. La tête principale me faisait face et les six autres sur ses côtés semblaient faire leur maximum pour m'atteindre. La façon la plus simple de se sortir de cette situation était bien sûr le Devil Trigger, mais tant que Nero n'avait pas donné le moindre signe de vie je ne voulais pas y avoir recours. Ceci étant, j'avais dans l'idée que si la situation dégénérait, l'héritage de mon père se manifesterait sans que je n'aie mon mot à dire. En effet, dès que mon ennemi commença à plonger pour m'attaquer, je sentis l'agressivité m'envahir et certaines parties de mon corps réagir à la transformation imminente : doigts, dents, milieu du dos._

_**S**oudainement, pour une raison sur laquelle je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, l'adversaire changea de cible mais mon processus de transformation ne s'arrêta pas. Tout se brouilla autour de moi, le son se déforma, ma vue se couvrit du rouge du sang sec avant que tout ne s'éteigne._

« -Nero, il faut transmettre un message à Vergil au plus vite, tu saurais faire ça avec ton arc ?

-Je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi, Rosa. Quelque chose cloche avec sa forme démoniaque. »

**N**ero avait raison. Depuis le coup qu'on lui avait asséné, Vergil s'était juste assis à l'endroit où il avait atterrit et prit sa forme démoniaque. Cette forme n'avait d'ailleurs pas grand chose de commun avec son frère. Là où celle de Dante semblait privilégier une apparence quasi-humaine, l'aîné des frères de Sparda avait assumé son héritage démoniaque dans les moindres détails. Le bleu de la veste de Vergil restait et c'était bien la seule chose qui permettrait d'identifier Vergil pour quelqu'un qui le connaissait depuis peu. Nous avions besoin de lui pour mettre un terme à ce combat, alors il fallait le sortir de cette torpeur dans laquelle il s'était enfermée. Il fallait juste que Nero retienne l'adversaire suffisamment longtemps pour que je puisse lui parler. Le tout n'était de ne pas montrer de peur à son approche, sans quoi il s'empresserait de l'utiliser.

« -Je vais aller le voir, concentre-toi sur les têtes noires s'il te plait, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

-Rosa, il est dangereux dans cet état, je le sens !

-J'ai déjà été confrontée à cette situation, tout se passera bien. »

**J**e mis quelques temps à faire le premier pas en avant, mais une fois qu'il fut fait, tous les autres se firent sans que je n'eus besoin d'y penser. Alors pour finir de me rassurer, j'entrepris de détailler son apparence. Deux grandes ailes semblables à celle d'une chauve-souris s'étaient développées dans son dos, pourvues de griffes à chaque extrémité d'un os, et lui donnaient un gabarit impressionnant. Je voyais aussi une queue au bout pointu et résolument acéré dépassait de ce qui apparaissait être sa veste, assimilée par sa forme démoniaque. Le long de son bras droit était apparu une longue excroissance de laquelle je voyais dépasser le manche de Yamato, couverte de larges écailles bleues agencées de façon parfaitement symétrique par rapport à une marque noire qui courrait tout le long du côté extérieur du fourreau. En m'approchant, je pus enfin discerner son visage, paré d'une paire de corne, qui partaient d'au-dessus de ses oreilles, devenues noires et pointues, et dont les bouts se joignaient presque à une dizaine de centimètres de son front. La structure de son visage n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais sa tête semblait avoir grossie un peu, j'imaginai pour accommoder les cornes et les crocs dont deux impressionnants spécimens dépassaient de chaque lèvre, au niveau des canines. Son nez s'était par contre considérablement effacé, ne laissant qu'une petite bosse percée de deux trous à son emplacement. Quant à ses yeux, on ne voyait plus d'iris ou de pupille mais un simple vert uni et lumineux, beaucoup plus pâle que celui des miens. Son visage était aussi détouré par une sorte de jugulaire bleue qui partait, de chaque côté, du coin de ses yeux jusqu'à son menton. Une fois un genou à terre à côté de lui, je pus voir de plus près le reste de son corps. Ses mains déformées et épaissies d'une couche d'écailles qui couvraient chacune de ses longues griffes, ses pieds eux aussi griffus doté d'une sorte d'ergot, les écailles plus épaisses au niveau des articulations, ses membres qui suivaient le même principe que le fourreau à ceci près que la ligne noire était à l'intérieur et non plus à l'extérieur. Après quelques instants à m'ignorer, Vergil, car il s'agissait bien de lui sous toutes ces écailles, tourna la tête vers moi.

« -N'as-tu pas peur, misérable humain ? Il suffirait que j'étende le bras pour te tordre la nuque ! Alors pourquoi ne trembles-tu pas comme une feuille ? commença le démon avec une voix présentant un écho.

-J'ai déjà rencontré ton frère dans cette situation. J'en suis ressortie vivante, je ne vois pas pourquoi l'issue serait différente.

-Mon « frère » ? Je n'ai rien qui soit un « frère », humain. Tu as rencontré mon autre, celui avec lequel je ne devrais faire qu'un. S'il t'a épargné, c'est que parmi les faibles humains, tu es spéciale. Ma conduite ne variera donc pas, affirma le démon azur.

-Merci. Nous avons besoin de ton aide. Il n'y a que toi qui peut mettre un terme au combat qui est en train de se dérouler. Il faut que tu prêtes serment en appelant son nom, Shesha. Si ta volonté est assez forte, alors les restes de la Créature Mythique prévaudront sur la Corruption qui la ronge et elle se ralliera à toi. »

**A** la fin de mon explication, il eut un sourire qui me donna des frissons dans le dos. Je ne sus pas vraiment si c'était le fait de voir ces deux rangées de dents tranchantes ou la déformation un peu malsaine de son visage en elle-même qui m'inquiétait le plus. Je n'eus pas non plus le temps de vraiment m'attarder sur la question puisqu'un flash nous enveloppa tout à coup. Prise d'un élan de panique, je me repliais vers l'être vivant le plus proche. Puis l'instant suivant, j'étais protégée d'un torrent de lumière rouge par ce démon à qui j'avais montré suffisamment de faiblesse pour qu'il ait toutes les raisons de me tuer, sous le regard abasourdi d'un Néro prisonnier d'une sorte d'anneau d'or. Lorsque le torrent d'énergie cessa de se déverser autour de nous, les écailles de notre protecteur semblèrent se vaporiser, laissant apparaître Vergil. Sans un regard pour nous, il se retourna vers la bande de serpent et déclama sans la moindre faille, d'un ton sans appel :

« -Moi, Vergil, fils aîné du Légendaire Chevalier Noir Sparda, demande à former un pacte avec Shesha. Je fais par la présente le serment de protéger mes présents et futurs compagnons d'armes. »

**L**'anneau doré luisit, comme répondant à l'appel de Vergil. Il souleva les huit serpents jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne touchent plus le sol et fit tourner la créature jusqu'à ce que la tête blanche puisse se présenter devant le frère de Dante. Nimbée d'un peu de lumière, la sphère sur le haut de sa tête luisant de la même couleur que l'anneau, le reptile se pencha vers le prêteur de serment et répondit d'une voix tout aussi claire :

« -Moi, Shesha, ai entendu ton appel, Vergil, Fils de Sparda. J'y réponds en endossant une forme qui t'aidera à respecter ton serment, jusqu'à ce que tu me relâches, que tu trouves la mort ou que tu brises sciemment ton serment. Je ne te demanderai qu'une simple chose : tant que nous serons sous tes ordres, renommes-nous, moi et mes sept frères.

-Dans ce cas, tu seras Athéna, tes frères seront Arès.

-Bien, alors nous te confions nos pouvoirs. »

**S**ur ces mots, chacun des reptiles devint une sphère lumineuse rouge ou blanche suivant la couleur de son corps. L'anneau qui les retenait vint se placer devant Vergil, en s'inclinant légèrement, puis chacune des billes de lumière se plaça à intervalle régulier le long de la courbe, la perle blanche désignant une sorte de Nord. Lorsque Vergil mis ses mains sous l'anneau, l'intérieur brilla pour quelques instants pour révéla une surface solide représentant tête du serpent blanc vue de haut, avec quelques motifs bleus et une petite bosse là où se trouvait auparavant la sphère qu'il portait. C'était un grand bouclier, dont le diamètre s'étendait de l'épaule de Vergil à une dizaine de centimètres après sa main, dont le seul autre élément de décoration étaient une denture de petite taille couleur ivoire tout le long du tour de la pièce d'armure.

**T**out était enfin calme. Plus de combats, plus de malentendus. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qui m'échappait mais tout était bel et bien fini. Pour l'instant. Nous avions fait toute cette escale pour obtenir un moyen de soustraire Dante de sa prison de pierre. Et d'ici peu, nous aurions ce que nous étions venus chercher, avec quelques cadeaux et souvenirs supplémentaires. Je pris une grande inspiration, m'assis puis m'allongeai dans la poussière. Les cieux étaient clairs, alors notre voyage serait serein. Mes deux camarades, par contre, semblaient un peu intrigués par mon attitude.

« -On dirait que je serais la seule à ne pas avoir de nouveau jouet aujourd'hui. Ce n'est peut-être que justice après le poids que j'ai du être pour vous deux aujourd'hui.

-C'est vrai que nous avertir qu'il vaudrait mieux se préparer à tout et venir sans armes et dans une tenue pareille… remarqua Nero. Elle te va très bien mais… se rattrapa le jeune homme.

-Je sais. Cette robe appartenait à ma mère. C'était sa robe d'élémentaliste. J'espérais qu'il se passerait quelque chose, que son héritage ne mourrait pas.

-Peut-être qu'il te manquait un élément ? J'ai trouvé une broche en fouillant un peu les étagères de la chambre.

-Je suis touchée que tu t'investisses Vergil, mais je ne compte plus continuer à chasser mes vieux fantômes. Dès que nous rentrons, je reprends Gungnir, Fafnir et Fenris, on va libérer Dante et on règle le compte de ce tribunal à coup de bon vieux métal. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ? Conlut Rosa avec un fin sourire. »


	9. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

**R**osa resta encore quelques secondes par terre, visiblement ravie de la façon dont le soleil de l'après-midi caressait son visage. Je ne l'avais remarqué auparavant, mais Rosa avait le teint vraiment pâle, presque comme si elle était toujours fatiguée ou malade. A voir la vitesse à laquelle elle se leva et comment elle ouvrait la marche pour Vergil et moi, je me dis que je devais me faire des idées. Mais son comportement m'avait un peu inquiété aujourd'hui. Il y avait bien sur eu cette histoire de robe pour laquelle elle nous avait fourni des explications mais même en connaissant ses motivations, je trouvai les risques pris inconsidérés. D'autre part, sa motivation même me semblait un peu étrange. Sans connaître son âge exact, Rosa semblait avoir entamé sa trentaine d'une belle façon alors ces histoires de régler ses comptes avec le passé ne devrait plus vraiment être de son âge. Sauf s'il s'agissait de son passé récent, mais là encore, elle n'avait rien évoqué de tel auparavant. Ou bien elle ne m'en avait juste pas parlé parce que nous ne nous connaissions pas depuis longtemps. Dans ces conditions, Vergil aurait du savoir quelque chose mais lui aussi avait été surpris par le comportement de Rosa même s'il s'était repris rapidement en évoquant la broche. D'ailleurs, autre chose me chiffonnait à propos de ces deux là. Il y avait bien sur eu ce Devil Trigger inattendu, mais aussi son attitude suspecte, indifférent au combat encore en cours, en contraste cinglant avec sa furie habituelle, allant de pair avec celle de Rosa, choisissant une rencontre frontale avec un démon dont la puissance excédait celle de Dante. Et inexplicablement, ils réapparurent comme si rien ne s'était passé pour me protéger. Je leur étais bien entendu reconnaissant de m'avoir sorti du pétrin, mais j'aimais aussi comprendre les choses.

« -Tu ne nous avais pas dits que tu avais du talent avec les Devil Trigger, Rosa. »

**N**ous nous arrêtâmes tous les trois. Je me demandai si ma façon de poser la question l'avait gênée. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu l'intention de la mettre mal à l'aise, mais après coup, je réalisai qu'avec ma formulation et le ton que j'avais employé, elle devait davantage se sentir accusée que questionnée. Tant bien que mal, je tâchai de rattraper ma conduite un peu déplacée en ajoutant :

« -J'ai été surpris de te voir arriver en un seul morceau au dernier moment avec Vergil. Avec la distance, j'ai peut-être mal interprété, mais l'aura qu'il dégageait sous sa forme démoniaque me donnait plutôt l'impression qu'il tuerait tout ce qui s'approcherait de lui.

-Ce que tu as senti comme de l'agression, en le regardant, je l'ai plutôt vu comme de la détresse. Mais nous devrions arrêter d'en parler comme s'il n'était pas là, n'est ce pas ? remarqua Rosa. »

**V**ergil, d'habitude plus délicat avec Rosa, ne repaya l'attention que notre camarade que par une autre question, d'un ton bien moins effronté que le mien mais avec une fermeté plus prononcée que d'ordinaire :

« -Tu as mentionné mon frère pendant cette discussion. Tu as dit que tu l'avais rencontré dans une situation similaire. A la lumière de ce que tu viens de dire… sais-tu pour quelles raisons il était vulnérable ?

-Oui. Mais je ne te dirais rien sans son accord.

-Je… comprends. »

**C**ontrairement à beaucoup d'autres personnes employant la formule, je pense que Vergil comprenait réellement ma raison de ne rien lui dire, même s'il n'en connaissait pas tous les détails. En fait, cette forme de Vergil m'avait aussi aidé à mieux comprendre ma première rencontre avec Dante. Ce concept de « celui avec qui je ne devrais faire qu'un » m'expliquait pourquoi cette nuit-là, il n'y avait pas eu que la partie humaine de Dante qui avait eu besoin de réconfort. J'étais toutefois encore parfaitement incapable d'expliquer ce que j'avais fait pour eux. Mais s'ils avaient pu en retirer quoi que ce soit de positif, comme cela semblait être le cas, alors j'en étais heureuse. Malheureusement, Vergil risquait de ne jamais savoir pourquoi Dante fut dans cet état. Après tout, il n'y a seulement que les événements triviaux que l'on noyait sous la compassion d'une inconnue dont on oublierait le visage au petit matin. Et qu'y avait-il de plus banal dans la vie de quelqu'un que de se battre à mort avec son propre frère jumeau ? Je sentis soudainement des regards rivés sur moi. Je me résolus donc à prendre le temps d'y penser et d'en parler au chasseur en rouge plus tard. Nous avions encore après tout quelques mystères à éclaircir :

« -Cette fois-ci, ton Devil Trigger était différent, n'est ce pas, Vergil ?

-Les Devil Trigger habituels sont issus d'un accord plus ou moins tacite entre les deux parties de mon héritage. Mais il arrive quelque fois que la partie démoniaque ne s'embarrasse pas de l'avis de la partie humaine. Ce fut le cas aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce que tu restes conscient de ce qu'il fait ?

-La plupart du temps, non. Mais avec l'aide d'un élément extérieur, je peux combattre un peu son influence.

-Alors…. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a… souri ? »

**L**a question le mit mal à l'aise. Je me demandai ce qui l'horrifiait le plus : le fait que j'ai vu une partie de lui sourire ou bien la réponse à ma question. Il scruta mon visage un moment puis sembla se rendre compte que je n'accepterais pas de ne pas avoir de réponses. Réticent comme il était, j'étais prête à ne me contenter que d'une réponse vague, une qui me permettrait au moins de connaître les intentions de sa partie démoniaque si elle venait à réapparaître seule. Vergil chercha ses mots encore quelques temps et commença difficilement :

« -Il se disait qu'il laisserai bien Nero à son sort.

-Alors pourquoi… ? commença le jeune homme.

-Je me suis interposé. J'ai repris le contrôle ensuite pour venir vous aider. »

**A**ussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, nous étions trois à être choqués. Nero et moi car nous n'aurions pas imaginé une chose pareille. Vergil car il n'en revenait visiblement pas d'avoir sauvé la vie de quelqu'un, au point qu'il évitait même le terme. Et malgré cela, il eut suffisamment les pieds sur terre pour anticiper la suite logique de la discussion :

« -Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer. Il semble obsédé par l'idée que Mira et toi ne peuvent pas vivre en même temps. Mais une autre raison l'empêche de tuer Rosa, donc tu deviens la victime désignée, renseigna Vergil, tourné vers Nero.

-Alors comme ça ton démon intérieur veut ma tête… Si la situation se reproduit, je te prends Yamato, de force s'il le faut, je lâche mon démon intérieur et je lui montre qui est le patron ! repris Nero avec un sourire en coin, après un silence pesant. »

**I**l était bon de savoir que Nero faisait suffisamment confiance à Vergil pour le croire sur parole. N'ayant aucune connaissance préalable sur les serments et pactes avec les Bêtes Mythiques, il aurait pu croire que la création du lien entre Shesha et le fils aîné de Sparda n'était due qu'à l'éloquence et l'aura d'autorité de Vergil. Mais avec l'explication des faits, le lien devenait plutôt la suite logique de son raisonnement et Athéna une preuve encore plus flagrante de la sincérité du vœu de protection qu'il avait formulé. Cette arme de protection était un bon ajout dans notre arsenal puisque nous étions tous orientés vers l'attaque et que je n'avais pas les moyens de mettre en place des barrières magiques. Ce ne serait peut-être plus utile avec l'arrivée de Dante, mais en attendant, c'était tout de même rassurant.

**J**e rappelai les garçons en leur demandant s'ils étaient prêts à repartir. Ils hochèrent la tête et m'emboîtèrent le pas aussitôt. Personne ne revint nous chercher, mais j'avais pris soin de prendre quelques points de repère en arrivant pour que nous soyons sur la bonne route. Après un peu de marche à travers les bois, nous arrivâmes enfin en vue de l'arbre du souverain, que nous rejoignîmes dans les dix minutes qui suivirent. L'audience nous fut accordée immédiatement après notre arrivée et nous attendîmes l'arrivée du souverain, Vergil et son bouclier sur le dos, Nero avec son arc à bout de bras. Le monarque et son bras droit firent leur entrée rapidement. Une fois tous confortablement installés, la conversation commença :

« -Alors, chasseurs, qu'a donné votre enquête ?

-Le pilier noir qui se trouvait là-bas était bien la source de la corruption de la région. Nous ignorons cependant de quoi il s'agit exactement, mais nous nous en sommes chargés. Il contenait une Bête ayant quasiment succombé à la Corruption. Elle est à présent liée par serment avec Vergil.

-Bien, merci. Et toi, Enfant de l'Océan, as-tu pu rencontrer mon vieil ami ?

-Lorsque je l'ai rencontré, la Corruption l'avait déjà complètement atteint. Il m'a confié que son vœu le plus cher avait toujours été de voyager alors il m'a demandé si je savais quoi que ce soit à propos des Armes Démoniaques.

-C'est un rêve qui lui ressemble, en effet, mais qu'en est-il de ces « Armes Démoniaques » ?

-Je n'en connais pas tous les détails, mais le principe est exactement le même que celui de vos serments. A ceci près que la plupart du temps, ces liens s'imposent après une défaite en combat singulier.

-Veux-tu dire que vous vous êtes battus ?

-Nous pensions ne pas pouvoir l'éviter, en effet. Mais il a insisté pour que nous essayions sans nous affronter. Et voici le résultat, annonça Nero en présentant l'arc. »

_**E**n y accordant un peu d'attention, il semblait effectivement évident que le Manticore et la nouvelle arme de Nero avaient un lien. Le détail le plus manifeste était un motif de tête de lion, gueule ouverte, protégeant astucieusement la main de l'archer et pourvu d'une fente juste assez grande pour y faire passer une flèche. De part et d'autre de cet ornement, les deux parties de l'arme étaient bien différentes. Pour la partie supérieure, elle était composée d'os dont la disposition me rappelait celle d'une aile. Ma supposition était appuyée par quelques autres os qui redescendait par rapport à la courbure principale, à la jointure entre deux os de celle-ci. Quant à la partie inférieure, elle était constituée de cinq blocs fins et allongés pour atteindre la même taille que la partie supérieure. A l'image de la queue de scorpion dont cette partie était issue, le cinquième segment portait un dard, bien que je supposai celui-ci inoffensif. Si ces caractéristiques rattachaient bien cet arc à la créature dont il était issu, ce qui le rendait unique pour lui-même était le fait qu'il possédait trois cordes. Si l'une d'elle était bien visible, discernable et tangible, les deux autres étaient translucides, quasiment éthérées. La plus visible était d'un léger violet et sa voisine était presque complètement transparente. Ces trois cordes étaient disposées en diagonales les unes par rapport aux autres, laissant le choix de tendre une seule corde ou plusieurs à la fois, bien que j'ignorai si cela pouvait avoir une quelconque utilité. Le griffon regarda l'arc avec beaucoup d'attention et un peu de tristesse puis déclara :_

« -Je suis triste de le voir terminer sa vie sous cette forme, mais je ne vous demanderai pas de nous le donner. Je pense que s'il a demandé à voir le plus jeune d'entre vous, c'était pour qu'il profite de son expérience. Alors prends-en soin.

-Je ferais tout mon possible pour que rien ne lui arrive.

-Vous avez toute notre reconnaissance. Et nous avons de quoi vous récompenser. Fils de Sparda, approchez, je vous prie. »

**V**ergil fut un peu pris au dépourvu mais s'exécuta. Le Souverain souleva un peu son aile droite et un coq avec une bourse dans le bec vint vers Vergil avec une prestance un peu malhabile, presque surjouée. Je compris alors rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune Cockatrice, qui allait bientôt entrer dans l'âge adulte. En effet, il lui manquait encore quelques caractéristiques adultes, comme les deux longues plumes blanches qui portait du front de la créature ou encore les ailes qui allaient avec l'âge de plus en plus ressembler à celle d'un dragon mais la queue reptilienne était déjà bien là. Vergil ne manqua pas au protocole et se mit à hauteur de son vis-à-vis en posant un genou à terre et tendit la main. L'oiseau se dressa sur toute sa hauteur et déposa avec un geste un peu mécanique la bourse dans la paume de l'homme vêtu de bleu. Ce dernier se releva après avoir incliné la tête en guise de remerciement et revint vers nous pour nous montrer le contenu du sachet de cuir. Nous découvrîmes donc quatre fioles en verre grossier mais néanmoins travaillées qui semblaient ne rien contenir de plus que de l'air. Alors par curiosité, j'en pris une dans ma main. Dans un premier temps, tout se passa bien, puis le flacon se mit à vibrer. Surprise, je faillis le lâcher, mais me souvenant que ce petit objet contenait notre seule chance fiable de sauver Dante, je ne fis que le serrer plus fort dans mon poing jusqu'à ce que la vibration ne s'arrête, puis la reposai avec ses semblables au fond du sac. Nous nous regardâmes les uns après les autres, échangeant des regards pleins d'espoir et satisfait d'avoir enfin obtenu ce que nous étions venus chercher.

« -S'il vous plait, transmettez nos amitiés à votre frère lorsqu'il aura récupéré. J'imagine que nous ne pourrons pas vous retenir plus longtemps ?

-Nous allons effectivement nous mettre en route immédiatement. Nous ne saurons jamais assez vous remercier pour votre hospitalité et ce grand service que vous nous rendez aujourd'hui.

-Je ne vous raccompagnerai pas cette fois mais soyez sûrs que c'est l'un de nos plus puissants rocks qui vous conduira hors de nos murs. »

**N**ous nous esquivâmes après les avoir remerciés encore une fois. Pendant la descente, Cordelia vint à notre rencontre. Vergil devait se douter qu'elle n'était pas venue pour le voir et continua sa descente après l'avoir rapidement salué, vers le gigantesque oiseau qui venait de se poser un peu plus bas. La prêtresse et Rosa échangèrent quelques politesses d'usage puis Rosa partit adresser quelques mots à Vergil avant de s'en retourner vers les chambres aussi vite que la robe de sa mère pouvait lui permettre. Cordelia attira mon attention et nous descendîmes à notre tour, en discutant :

« -Nero, je tenais à vous présenter des excuses pour ce qui s'est passé au bassin. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai voulu les avertir mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rosa m'a tout expliqué. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser auprès de vous pour être parti si brutalement.

-Nous avons fautés les premier, donc votre réaction est compréhensible.

-Puis-je au moins vous remercier sans que vous ne me disiez que ce n'est pas la peine ?

-Tout dépend de la raison pour laquelle vous souhaitez nous remercier, jeune homme.

-Pour m'avoir accepté dans votre grande famille. Je sais que cela peut vous sembler peu mais je suis vraiment touché.

-Je le vois dans ton sourire, Nero. Alors je ne dirais rien si tu penses à nous quelques fois.

-Crois-moi, une fois rentré sur l'île où je vis, je n'y manquerais pas. »

**N**ous poursuivîmes la descente dans le silence. Rien de plus n'avait besoin d'être dit. Si nous ne nous connaissions pas véritablement et malgré le fait que nous n'aurions peut-être jamais l'occasion de nous connaître davantage, j'avais le sentiment que nous ne nous oublierions jamais. J'avais bien sûr un petit pincement au cœur à l'idée de partir d'ici pour ne plus jamais y revenir mais le regard serein de Cordelia m'enjoignit de profiter de mes derniers instants dans ce havre de paix. Alors une dernière fois, j'embrassais des yeux le mur de roche qui cachait l'horizon, l'arbre gigantesque qui nous avait accueillis, la diversité des arbres et des oiseaux, la clarté des eaux et des couleurs du paysage. Je pris une grande inspiration pour apprécier une dernière fois la grande pureté de l'air et nous rejoignîmes Vergil. Rosa nous revint après peu de temps, dans sa tenue beige habituelle, Gungnir sur le dos et ses armes à feu sur les hanches, un peu essoufflée après la petite course qu'elle venait de courir. Elle salua le rock, lui demanda s'il avait reçu des instructions pour le chemin à suivre puis adressa ses adieux à Cordelia après que le volatile ait tourné la tête vers Vergil. Nous nous concertâmes encore une fois avant d'embarquer pour ce qui serait probablement notre dernier vol. Rosa prit la place la plus proche dans la tête, probablement pour aviser en cas de problème. Je pris comme auparavant ma place entre les deux adultes et vis le sol disparaître, puis les arbres et Cordelia rapetisser lentement et s'éloigner. C'est après avoir pris suffisamment de hauteur que le rock déploya toute sa puissance, laissant la barrière de roche derrière nous en deux ou trois battements d'ailes.

« -Cherchez l'église, nous allons nous poser au plus près ! ordonna Rosa. »

_**A**vec les indications que j'avais laissées, nous ne devrions pas avoir à chercher le bâtiment trop longtemps. Et en effet, c'est après un laps de temps très court qu'apparut à notre droite la région désolée qui abritait l'édifice maudit. Vu du ciel, la désolation de l'endroit parut encore plus impressionnante que lorsque nous la découvrîmes avec Nero. La terre à proximité de la bâtisse était presque grise et les arbres qui la bordaient étaient considérablement moins vivaces que ceux plus éloignés. Je fis rapidement remonter l'information à Nero pour qu'il la transmette à Rosa. Nous commençâmes alors une lente descente en spirale vers le sol. Tout se passait pour l'instant sans encombre et je craignis soudainement que les choses ne se compliquent. Hélas, mon pressentiment me donna raison. A notre approche, une silhouette se détacha des restes de l'église et commença à faire des signes. Rosa sembla cependant prendre vite conscience de la situation._

« -Vergil, dis-moi ce que tu vois de cette silhouette au plus vite !

-C'est un être humain. Probablement un homme. Plutôt trapu, finit Vergil en exploitant au maximum sa vue.

-Je pense savoir de qui il s'agit, nous allons nous poser. Préparez-vous à tout, on ne sait jamais. »

**N**ous nous posâmes rapidement après ce repérage. S'il s'agissait bien de la personne à laquelle je pensais, alors elle se mettait délibérément en danger. Cependant, notre première rencontre m'avait laissé espérer qu'il serait suffisamment sage pour écouter mes conseils, donc soit il se passait quelque chose de grave, soit c'était un piège, mais nous n'avions d'autres choix que d'y aller, à présent que nous nous étions fais voir.


	10. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

**A**près deux nouveaux tours, le rock fut suffisamment bas pour que Rosa puisse en descendre sans se blesser. Une fois à terre, elle se dirigea vers l'homme, mais je voyais bien que sa main gauche ne restait jamais très loin de Fenris. Je ne sentais rien de démoniaque venant de lui mais je pouvais comprendre que Rosa ait quelques doutes. On ne rencontre pas tous les jours des personnes qui ne réagissent pas à la présence d'un aigle de plusieurs mètres de haut. Il y eut un cours échange de paroles initié par Rosa puis cette dernière revint vers nous, le visage un peu plus détendu. Elle assura le rock que ce n'était pas grave si cet homme l'avait vu et nous fit signe de la suivre. L'oiseau géant partit sans demander son reste, ayant accompli sa mission, mais non sans remerciement de notre part. Nero tenta tant bien que mal de cacher son Devil Bringer à l'homme, mais sans sa manche, la tâche devenait beaucoup plus difficile. Il chercha en vain pendant quelques instants une façon d'accomplir son but et ce n'est qu'après lui avoir fait comprendre non seulement que c'était peine perdue mais aussi qu'il se ridiculisait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle tentative qu'il cessa.

« -Vergil, Nero, voici la dernière personne qui a vu Dante vivant.

-Vous êtes de la même famille, ça se voit. Même mine, même allure. Mais dites-moi, si vous êtes rev'nue, c'est ben que vous avez trouvé un remède, non ?

-C'est en effet le cas, et j'ai du coup peur de comprendre pourquoi vous êtes ici.

-C'est mon môme. Depuis qu'il vous a vu aller à l'église, j'voyais bien qu'il louchait vers l'endroit aussi. Il a fallu que sa mère soit occupée une seconde et il a filé.

-Où est-il ?

-Près de l'entrée, à gauche, répondit Vergil, les yeux rivés sur la petite silhouette. »

**J**e fis quelques pas vers l'entrée pour apercevoir l'enfant. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, les mains couvrant sa tête. Il avait dû être terrifié. Il l'était peut-être encore. Car c'était bien là toute l'horreur de cette scène statique. De l'extérieur, rien ne semblait se passer, et pour un peu que l'on manque de sens de l'observation, ces corps figés n'étaient que de simples statues. Mais qui sait ce qui se passait en fait à l'intérieur une fois recouvert du mucus plâtreux du Basilic qui avait élu domicile ici. La substance s'attaquait-elle aux chairs ? Ou bien restait-elle inerte, n'offrant ainsi qu'une réserve d'air limitée à la victime qui ne pouvait qu'attendre sa mort ? Quoi qu'il en soit, j'arrêtai rapidement d'y penser afin de rester maîtresse de mes émotions lors de l'affrontement à venir et pouvoir prendre les bonnes décisions.

« -Mira ? Est ce que tu sens des démons dans la forêt ?

-Non, aucun ne semble être revenu depuis la première fois que nous sommes passées ici.

-Merci. Rentrez chez vous, s'il y a des gens aux alentours, dites-leur de tout faire pour se protéger du bruit. Nous ferons notre possible pour ramener votre fils. »

_**L**e visage de l'homme se couvrit d'un sourire plein d'espoir. Il nous remercia tacitement puis partit rapidement. Rosa maintint la mascarade un peu après le départ de l'homme puis son visage s'assombrit tout à coup. Elle avait un air très sérieux, mais j'avais dans l'idée que la réflexion n'était pas la seule chose qui la préoccupait et lui donnait cette expression presque lugubre._

« -As-tu un plan d'action, Rosa ? demanda Vergil après que l'homme se soit éloigné.

-J'en ai les grandes lignes, mais rien de plus, avoua Rosa, dépitée. Nous ne pourrons en libérer qu'un seul avant que le propriétaire des lieux ne se présente. Le deuxième sera libéré au cours du combat qui s'ensuivra. Mais il va aussi falloir choisir qui va briser les fioles, et par quel moyen.

-Je pense que l'on connaît suffisamment bien Dante pour savoir qu'il voudrait que l'on sauve le gosse en premier, conjectura Nero.

-Arrête de dire des trucs comme ça Gamin, tu vas me faire passer pour un tendre, plaisanta Dante, qui observait les trois comparses. Mais si vous avez encore les moyens de me sortir de là après, alors oui, faites-le dans cet ordre. »

**C**e petit garçon avait déjà suffisamment souffert de la situation, il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent. Il était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises, ne dépassant pas l'entrée du bâtiment en ruine. Ma forme éthérée ne m'avait rien permis de faire pour l'éloigner ou l'effrayer pour qu'il ne revienne plus. Et cette impuissance était revenue me frapper en plein visage lorsqu'il vint une fois de trop, lorsque je n'avais rien pu faire pour calmer ses cris de terreur et ses larmes lorsque le mucus plâtreux avait commencé à recouvrir sa peau petit à petit. Je n'étais plus quelqu'un d'excessivement sensible aux malheurs d'autrui, mais la scène m'avait déchiré le cœur.

« -Quant à la personne qui libérera le cri, je pense que Mira reste le meilleur choix, mais… ne finit pas Vergil, s'attendant à être interrompu.

-Nous n'attendrons pas que la nuit tombe ! Qui sait ce que cet enfant est en train de vivre !

-Je sais, Rosa, je le sais. Alors c'est moi qui le ferais. Je suis le moins vulnérable, et si vous avez quelques balles à perdre, je peux le faire d'une distance raisonnable, proposa Vergil à contre-cœur.

-Vergil avec une arme à feu à la main… Voilà une chose que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Mais, mon cher frère, il y a des personnes autour de toi qui sont mieux taillées que toi pour cette tâche.

-S'il faut abattre deux cibles rapidement et de loin, tu devrais plutôt me laisser faire, affirma Nero. »

**J**e m'attendais à ce que Vergil montre plus de réticences. Cependant, il n'objecta pas et nous convînmes du reste rapidement. Avec un peu de recherche, nous trouvâmes l'endroit me permettant de tirer sur les deux fioles dans un délai très court. Je serais honnêtement curieux de savoir si ce délai atteignait ne serais ce qu'une seconde. Mais quel qu'il soit, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de m'en inquiéter. Rosa et Vergil, peut-être même Dante, comptaient sur moi et je ne pourrais pas les regarder en face si j'échouai après tout ce que nous avions fait. Rosa sentit un peu de ma nervosité et posa gentiment sa main sur mon épaule avant de rejoindre Vergil dans le plan de Mira. En utilisant les pouvoirs du démon d'ombre, ils déposèrent les fioles près des statues de l'enfant et de Dante, en s'assurant qu'elles soient dans mon champ de tir. Je me mis en joue, Blue Rose au creux de mon poing, bras tendu, dans une position aussi stable que possible, la visée rivée sur les flacons de verre, index sur la gâchette. Une seconde, deux, puis cinq s'écoulèrent sans qu'une seule détonation ne se fasse entendre.

« -Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, Nero. Nous serons prêts lorsque tu le seras, encouragea Rosa. »

**L**a chasseuse était comme d'ordinaire gentille et sincère, mais j'entendais tout de même de l'urgence dans sa voix. Je pris une grande respiration, raidit mon bras et appuyai finalement sur la gâchette. Avant même que je n'ai le temps d'aligner mon bras avec la seconde cible, l'onde sonore retentit. Le son était strident, au point que je crus que mes tympans allaient se rompre. Ma vue se brouilla tandis que des nuées d'oiseaux s'envolaient plusieurs kilomètres plus loin. Je me sentis perdre doucement pied avec la réalité, le temps se distordit étrangement, mon bras commença à se rabattre presque au ralenti.

« -Redresse ton bras, Gamin ! ordonna Dante.

-Dante… ? pensa Nero. »

**L**a voix n'avait rien été de plus qu'un faible murmure et pourtant j'étais formel, cette voix appartenait à Dante. Son ton n'avait rien de commun avec celui qu'il avait la dernière fois que nous nous étions rencontrés. Il avait laissé de côté son agaçante arrogance, au profit d'un peu d'urgence et d'autorité. Ce soudain revirement d'attitude ne pouvait que me rappeler qu'ils étaient plusieurs à compter sur moi et que j'étais en train de me laisser aller. Malheureusement, ma situation ne pouvait pas se redresser en utilisant uniquement mes capacités propres : ma ténacité me permettait de rester avec difficulté dans cet état de semi-conscience et mes pouvoirs démoniaques ne me permettait pas vraiment d'influencer le temps, contrairement à ceux de Vergil. Si seulement je pouvais simplement les lui emprunter pour cette occasion, si seulement je pouvais les avoir simplement à portée de main cette fois-ci !

« -Il est en train de s'évanouir, préparez-vous à agir ! prévint Mira. »

_**I**l ne fallut qu'un regard pour que nous nous mîmes d'accord sur la marche à suivre. Je pars devant, détruis l'autre fiole, récupère l'enfant et la laisse en découdre avec le Basilic. Alors que je me préparai à franchir le portail, je sentis une douleur dans mon bras l'espace d'un instant bien trop court pour être quantifié, puis une chute assez significative de mon énergie démoniaque. Instinctivement, ma partie démoniaque l'interpréta comme une menace et émit le signal correspondant. J'appuyai ensuite le signal en demandant à Mira de refermer le portail immédiatement. Le signal dû suffire à la maîtresse des portails puisqu'elle comprit et réagit suffisamment vite pour nous protéger de l'onde sonore que je savais arriver. Le démon de fumée rouvrit le passage un court instant après, nous permettant ainsi de poursuivre le cours de nos actions comme si rien n'était venu l'entraver. Une fois la tête à l'air libre et les pieds fermement ancrés sur le sol, je localisai l'enfant de mémoire. Arrivé auprès de lui, je constatais que la bogue de pierre était bien brisée et que l'enfant était inconscient. Avec l'énergie démoniaque restante, je nous déplaçai à un endroit sûr, derrière l'un des murs restants de la bâtisse. Mon ouïe distingua nettement le bruit d'une masse lourde en train de glisser sur un liquide visqueux et des bruits de course à quelques mètres de là. Avec Nero dans un état probablement déplorable et Mira à son chevet, il ne restait que moi pour veiller sur le jeune enfant et Rosa comme seule opposante au Basilic._

_**S**avoir la chasseuse sans l'appui de son acolyte démoniaque me dérangeait. Mon propre frère était tombé face à cette bête, je peinais donc à imaginer Rosa capable de la vaincre seule. Cependant, je n'osais imaginer la terreur de cet enfant s'il se réveillait auprès d'un Nero évanoui dans un lieu étrange n'ayant absolument rien de commun avec tout ce qu'il avait pu connaître jusqu'à présent. De mauvais gré, je restai appuyé contre le mur, tout en gardant une bonne prise sur le petit corps que je portais, pour pouvoir partir si la situation venait à mal tourner._

_**E**t c'est dans cet état d'impuissance que je réalisai soudainement que quelque chose clochait. Je sentais l'aura de mon frère, mais elle était faible, presque lointaine alors que son corps n'était qu'à quelques mètres de moi. Mais bien plus inquiétant que cela, il savait que j'étais là et cherchait à communiquer. Hélas, tout ce que je percevais venant de lui n'était que de la douleur. Beaucoup de douleur._

**L**e temps que je parcoure la distance qui me séparait de l'église en ruine, Vergil avait déjà évacué le petit garçon. Mon regard se porta ensuite tout naturellement vers le fond du bâtiment. Et ce que j'y vis ne manqua pas de me porter un coup sévère au moral. Dante se dressai toujours là, dans une posture absolument identique à celle dans laquelle nous l'avions quitté il y a deux jours. La couche de pierre qui couvrait sa peau avait disparue mais il restait beaucoup trop rigide et immobile pour qu'il paraisse… vivant.

**D**e rage, je pris Gungnir à la main, et en plaçant le manche le long de mon bras tendu, balayai lentement un cône devant moi en lançant à pleine voix :

« -Sors de là, saurien ! La première fois je suis venue pour le boulot, maintenant j'en fais une affaire personnelle ! »

**S**ans grande surprise, le large serpent répondit à ma provocation et vint, l'air bien trop décontracté à mon goût. Les blessures que je lui avais infligées la dernière fois avaient eu le temps de se refermer, mais pas de guérir. Je partais donc avec un avantage certain et je m'expliquai donc d'autant plus mal son attitude. Mais il y avait plus important que ces considérations pour le moment. Je plaçai mes mains convenablement sur le manche de Gungnir et chargeai vers le reptile. Il esquiva promptement mais ne contre-attaqua pas tout de suite. Il glissa tranquillement entre deux statues et me fit face à nouveau. Son sourire narquois ne disparut pas, je crus même le voir s'élargir encore un peu. Je pris Fenris en main et commençai à tirer sur les points sensibles de mon adversaire : yeux, museau. Ce fut hélas sans effet, soit parce que mon adversaire trouva le moyen de se cacher derrière une des statues environnantes, soit parce qu'il bloquai les projectiles avec une portion de sa queue. Il semblait étonnamment indifférent à la douleur que les balles auraient du lui infliger. Et comme si tout cela ne suffisait pas déjà, il crut bon d'ajouter, d'une voix sifflante et pleine de malice :

« -Perdre deux semaines pour chercher une solution inutile, vous humains êtes si compliqués… »

_**C**ette créature était rusée. Et malheureusement, son plan pourrait se révéler bien plus efficace qu'il ne l'aurait jamais espéré. Rosa n'était pas en état de gagner, puisqu'elle n'était même capable de la reconnaître, une guerre psychologique. Aucun de nous n'était vraiment impuissant, simplement, nous n'étions pas en mesure de l'aider dans l'immédiat. Restait maintenant à savoir comment elle réagirait aux provocations. Je ressentais beaucoup de colère dans le cœur de mon hôtesse, ce qui pouvait certes être le début d'une combativité sans fin, mais aussi entraîner des erreurs qui peuvent s'avérer mortelles pour qui les commet. Rosa, d'ordinaire si prudente, finirait probablement par s'épuiser à force de lancer des assauts maladroits et n'atteignant pas leur cible… si elle ne tombait pas d'abord dans le désespoir sous les remarques tranchantes du Basilic. Dans d'autres conditions, je n'aurais même pas émis cette hypothèse mais j'avais rarement observé des sentiments aussi vifs et exacerbés chez mon amie. Ces épisodes émotionnellement lourds étaient plutôt l'apanage de l'adolescence ou du jeune adulte et contrairement à Nero, Rosa avait dépassé ces phases depuis un certain temps déjà. Le jeune homme était quant à lui entré sans trop d'encombres dans mon plan, et il fallait à présent que je l'examine pour me rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts qu'avaient pu produire les cris de Cockatrice sur lui, afin de guérir ce qui pouvait l'être et répertorier quelques notes sur l'incident._

_**J**e forçais le jeune homme inconscient en position assise et à la lumière douce de mon bras magmatique, j'étudiais son oreille droite puis sa gauche à la recherche de sang ou de pus. Devant l'absence de l'un ou l'autre des fluides, je repris des vérifications plus classiques comme son pouls, bien que je savais que sa vie n'avait jamais été en danger. Sa part démoniaque semblait quant à elle sonnée, sans quoi je n'aurais probablement pas pu manipuler le corps du chevalier sans aucune résistance. La seule blessure qu'il portait était donc la perte d'énergie de son Devil Bringer, et elle serait rapidement guérie avec une simple Étoile du Démon. Je reposai donc délicatement Nero à terre et me dirigeai vers mon établi. Une fois deux grandes étoiles récupérées, je pris le chemin du retour juste à temps pour voir mon patient en train d'essayer de se relever. Craignant un trouble de l'oreille interne que je n'aurais pas pu déceler, je me précipitai aux côtés du jeune homme pour lui fournir quelques maigres appuis au cas où il en aurait besoin._

« -Mira, pour… »

_**I**l s'interrompit immédiatement, une drôle d'expression sur le visage, en posant une main sur sa gorge. Il réessaya de parler encore une ou deux fois puis commença à faire des signes un peu vagues pour communiquer. Je pris ses mains avec les miennes et attendit qu'il se calme. Je lui posai une des deux étoiles dans sa main humaine, tandis que je brisai une branche de l'autre pour revigorer son Devil Bringer. L'éclat habituellement bleu du membre ne revint pas tout à fait, mais le jeune semblait d'ores et déjà satisfait de pouvoir le bouger à nouveau. Je refermai ses doigts sur le second réservoir d'énergie, et comprenant mon message, se chargea de s'insuffler l'énergie seul. Pendant ce temps, du bout d'un de mes doigts gazeux, je traçai un rectangle dans les airs. Une fois la surface gris clair stable, je la touchai une nouvelle fois et une onde vint perturber sa surface jusqu'à présent lisse. Dans son sillage, l'onde fit apparaître ces mots :_

« Tu n'as pas de blessure grave. Ton ouïe reviendra. »

_**N**ero découvrit le message avec beaucoup d'étonnement et s'empressa de vouloir communiquer à son tour, en approchant son bras humain de la surface. J'arrêtai son poignet et pointais avec mon bras de roche sa main démoniaque. Il toucha l'écran d'une de ses griffes et la retira immédiatement, presque comme si l'écran l'avait brûlé._

« -Que se passe-t-il dehors ?

-Les deux fioles sont brisées. Vergil a récupéré l'enfant. Rosa se bat, mais je crains qu'elle n'ait du mal à s'en sortir.

-Ouvre un portail, je vais aller l'aider ! »

_**I**l n'attendit pas de réponse et se hâta dans l'encadrement de la sortie de mon plan. Je n'ouvris bien sûr pas. Il me restait quelques recommandations à lui donner. Je le rejoignis donc, lui et son air soudainement fâché. Je fis jouer un peu mon aura pour essayer de communiquer et bien que son Devil Bringer semblait noter les variations et réagir en conséquence, la chaîne d'information était sans doute rompue quelque part entre le démon et l'humain, probablement car Nero n'était pas vraiment un adulte au sens démoniaque. De part ma nature, je ne pouvais pas y remédier, mais peut-être que mon Maître pourrait. Cependant, il n'était pas trop tard pour initier notre benjamin. Je rappelais l'ardoise à nous et fit inscrire un dernier message._

« -Nero, sois prudent. N'oublie pas tes autres sens. Tu n'es pas qu'un humain. Parle-lui et laisse-le te parler. Je ne peux rien faire mais demande de l'aide à Vergil quand l'occasion se présentera. Maintenant, va. »

_Il avait l'air grave, mais je vis dans ses yeux de la gratitude alors qu'il franchit le portail._


	11. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

**J**'émergeai des ombres avec hâte, pour ne trouver que Vergil avec un jeune enfant évanoui maintenu contre son torse avec un seul de ces bras, son autre main tenant Yamato d'une poigne de fer. L'espace d'un instant, je me demandai comment il comptait se défendre sans même avoir sorti la lame de son fourreau puis me concentrai sur mon but : aider Rosa. Cependant, Vergil ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et me donna un coup dans la cheville pour attirer mon attention. Il commença à parler d'un air un peu menaçant, mais je crois qu'il comprit que je n'entendais rien. Il fit un petit geste de la tête pour me dire d'y aller, mais je n'obtempérai pas tout de suite. Sans les événements d'aujourd'hui, je n'aurai probablement jamais écouté les conseils de Mira. J'avais eu l'occasion de l'observer, la regarder de suffisamment près pour voir ce que je n'avais pas vu la dernière fois. Nous étions étonnamment similaires. Je n'aimais pas le laisser voir, pour qu'on ne puisse pas en abuser, mais j'avais un bon fond. Mira était beaucoup plus ouverte à ce sujet autour de nous mais j'avais le sentiment que cette attitude n'était pas simplement issue des relations de servitude qu'elle entretenait avec nous. Si tel avait été le cas, rien ne l'aurait empêchée de me tuer lorsque j'étais dans son plan quelques minutes plus tôt, puisque c'était ce qu'au moins une partie de Vergil voulait. Et même en le sachant, elle m'avait apporté plus d'aide que ce que je n'aurais osé demander. J'aborderais le problème avec lui plus en profondeur avec lui plus tard, mais il me fallait pour l'instant trouver le moyen d'entrer dans une communication claire avec Vergil. Et la solution, le seul lien tangible et certain qu'il y avait toujours eu entre nous se trouvait à mes pieds.

**J**e m'accroupis et pris un bout du fourreau de Yamato dans la paume de mon Devil Bringer et tâchais de m'appliquer à rentrer en contact avec ma partie démoniaque. Je ne saurais vraiment dire ce qui se passa, mais soudainement le silence qui régnait dans mon esprit changea. Le changement était exactement le même que lorsque j'allumais mon baladeur avec mon casque sur les oreilles. Il y avait un très léger bruit de fond, auquel on s'habituait rapidement, puis je perçus comme un souffle. J'ouvris les yeux, sans jamais avoir eu véritablement conscience du moment où je les avais fermés, pour ne trouver que ceux de mon aîné rivés dans les miens. J'avais le sentiment qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait, que cela l'étonnait quand même un peu et qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la manœuvre mais était d'accord pour y participer de toute façon. Avant que la conversation ne commence vraiment, je crus entendre quelques gémissements de douleur, ou quelque chose y ressemblant, en fond sonore. La voix de Vergil se fit enfin entendre, limpide, comme si mon ouïe m'était totalement revenue.

« -Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné la permission d'utiliser mon énergie comme bon te semble.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, pardon. J'ai une faveur à te demander.

-Tu t'en es servi à bon escient, alors je fermerai les yeux pour cette fois. J'ose simplement espérer que tu sauras te débrouiller avec seulement ton bras gauche si cette situation venait à se reproduire. De quelle faveur s'agit-il ?

-Soit mon ouïe, le temps de ce combat. »

**C**ette façon de communiquer offrait quelques avantages, mais j'imaginai que Vergil y voyait un énorme inconvénient : ses mots avaient un tranchant qui n'aurait jamais passé le bout de ses lèvres. De même, son incompréhension suite à mon annonce ne passa pas inaperçue. Il chercha mon visage quelques instants avec un regard impassible. Je rompis le contact mental, chargeai mon sens démoniaque de transmettre le simple mot « confiance » à mon aîné et prit pour la première fois mon nouvel arc en main. Je vis un discret sourire parcourir le visage de Vergil lorsqu'il comprit comment allait se faire le passage des informations et il me communiqua son accord par son aura.

**D**'un geste souple, je sautais sur le restant de mur contre lequel s'appuyait l'aîné des fils de Sparda et une fois ma stabilité assurée, tirai une des trois cordes de Phébus au hasard. La flèche n'apparut qu'une fois que je fus en joue, translucide et d'un léger violet. Mon démon intérieur grogna à la vue du projectile et avec l'aide de la couleur de l'objet en question, je compris que cette flèche était empoisonnée. Conclusion faite, je sortis rapidement de ma contemplation et visai le basilic au seul endroit sensible que je pouvais voir : ses yeux. Ma visée n'avait beau pas être aussi précise et stable qu'avec Blue Rose, je me sentais confiant lorsque le sifflement qui annonçait le départ de la flèche se fit entendre. Elle atteignit l'iris dorée de la Bête avec une précision remarquable, dans un cri de tonnerre. Je dégainai Red Queen, passai négligemment mon arc autour de mon torse puis fonçai dans la mêlée aux côtés de Rosa. Il y avait du soulagement sur le visage rouge de ma camarade essoufflée lorsque j'arrivai. Malgré les premières perles de sueur qui commençait à apparaître sur son front et son souffle court, elle fut suffisamment alerte pour se dégager du chemin qu'avait pris la queue du monstre pendant qu'il se tordait de douleur. Dans ses mouvements aléatoires, le reptile pulvérisa littéralement quelques unes des statues qui se trouvait sur le passage de l'une ou l'autre de ses extrémités. Si dans la plupart des éclats issus de cette destruction ne se trouvait qu'une pierre grise, certains arborait une teinte brune, non sans rappeler celle du sang sec et d'étranges motifs et formes tantôt blancs, tantôt légèrement plus foncés que la couleur principale de la roche, sur lesquels je préférai ne pas trop m'attarder, pour ne pas penser de ce qu'il s'agissait. Rosa fit deux pas de recul devant la scène, maudissant probablement son esprit vif. Voyant bien qu'elle était hors d'état de combattre, de par sa fatigue et le choc évident que son visage hurlait, je lui demandai d'aller s'abriter quelque part tant que notre adversaire n'était pas en mesure de l'arrêter. Elle hocha la tête et sauta le mur le plus proche pour s'abriter derrière, et probablement calmer son estomac retourné.

**L**e serpent mythique se calma enfin et me fixa de son regard furieux. Comme si j'allais me laisser intimider par une couleuvre géante ! Je donnai trois coups de poignet secs à l'Exceed de Red Queen après l'avoir mise en appui sur mon épaule, sentant les vibrations occasionnées courir le long de mon dos. Sans plus attendre, je pris les devants avec quelques pas d'élan puis pris mon essor en spiralant avec Red Queen à bout de bras jusqu'au niveau du museau de mon adversaire. Il en fut quitte pour quelques coupures brûlantes après s'être décalé, mais je ne comptais pas en rester là. Encore en l'air, je donnai un grand coup d'épée horizontal après avoir diminué la distance qui nous séparait. Il y eut un craquement sonore, un cri rauque et la gravité me fit retomber au sol. Notre champ de bataille s'était curieusement couvert d'une épaisse couche de brume en un temps record. Peut-être que cette ruse suffisait à lui donner l'avantage sur des opposants humains, mais il n'avait ici pas simplement affaire à un humain, comme mon Devil Bringer n'hésiterait pas à le lui rappeler. Le reptile tenta de charger à deux reprises, mais les deux assauts se soldèrent par des échecs, puisque l'on m'avait prévenu suffisamment tôt. Cependant, il refusa de se laisser abattre. Je ne compris qu'un peu trop tard qu'il mena son attaque suivante différemment. Au lieu de tenter de m'avaler, il donna un coup de sa queue.

**E**t croire qu'avoir esquivé l'appendice suffirait à me mettre à l'abri de tout fut ma plus grande erreur. Quelques fractions de secondes avant que les crocs du basilic ne se referment sur moi, j'eus le réflexe de faire deux pas de recul et de me protéger derrière mon Devil Bringer. Les plaques rouges de mon bras ne cédèrent pas devant l'attaque, mais ce n'était qu'une maigre consolation devant la douleur atroce que les dents de mon adversaire infligeaient à la partie centrale de mon bras ainsi qu'à sa partie supérieure. J'avais une pensée reconnaissante pour ma surdité passagère qui n'avait probablement empêché d'entendre le cri de douleur qui avait du m'échapper et le claquement de Red Queen qui tombai au sol. Sonné par la douleur, je ne compris que difficilement que la mâchoire de la bête s'étendait jusqu'à l'endroit où les parties humaines et démoniaques de mon bras s'entremêlaient et qu'à cet endroit bâtard et inqualifiable, ma chair se refermait sur les dents du prédateur dans un élan de zèle pour ne pas laisser ma chair meurtrie. Je m'emparai de Blue Rose par réflexe et la mit en contact avec les écailles moites de mon adversaire mais dans ma stupeur, je ne pressai pas la détente. Si je blessai le reptile, il y avait fort à parier qu'il refermerait la gueule plutôt que de l'ouvrir, et je ne tenais pas à me retrouver avec un vrai plâtre. Heureusement, tant que je touchais terre, il existait un moyen de me sortir de cette situation. Je laissai Blue Rose rejoindre ma fidèle épée au sol et avec une prise aussi ferme que possible, commençai à ouvrir la mâchoire de la bête. Du coin de l'œil, j'eus la sensation de voir quelque chose bouger et mon impression fut confirmée lorsque se manifestèrent plusieurs raies azures derrière la brume. Elles restèrent stationnaires quelques secondes puis plongèrent les unes après les autres dans le sol, occasionnant à chaque fois un spasme chez le reptile, qui tentai en réponse de refermer sa gueule. Il me restait cependant suffisamment de force pour contre-balancer cette réaction et ouvrir plus grande encore la gueule du monstre. Il finit par comprendre qu'il n'arrivai pas à gagner le bras de fer qui s'était engagé et s'en désengagea donc rapidement. Trop rapidement pour que mon corps blessé ne le rattrape avant qu'il ne se replie derrière la brume. Haletant, je profitai de ce cours moment de répit. La douleur dans mon bras s'était calmée et les plaies qui le constellaient se refermèrent pour de bon. Dans le probable silence entrecoupé de ma respiration saccadée, un cri, un appel, retentit soudain :

« -Dante ! »

**R**épondant à l'ordre de protection qui s'ensuivit, j'appelai l'avatar spectral géant de mon Devil Bringer, et sans réellement réfléchir, le lançait dans la brume. J'attrapai le lézard à la gorge avant d'envoyer son corps filiforme dans le mur opposé à la direction de laquelle il venait, au mépris de toute vérification de la position de Rosa. Ce qui restait du mur vola en éclat dans un fracas sourd et je tombais à genoux, rattrapé par l'épuisement, éreinté. Et entre deux expirations, les seuls sons qui me parvinrent de Vergil furent des grognements et un unique mot :

« -Danger… »

_**N**ero m'apparaissait en bien piteux état et malheureusement, le geôlier de mon frère était loin de s'avouer vaincu. Sa silhouette longiligne se détachait à grand peine de la brume environnante, mais je sentais une aura très faible là où il devait se trouver. Pour s'être remis si vite des blessures qu'avaient pu lui infliger Rosa il y a deux semaines, et pour supporter celles d'aujourd'hui, il ne faisait plus aucun doute pour moi que ce basilic était corrompu jusqu'à la moelle. Mes derniers doutes furent balayés lorsque l'air s'emplit de magie noire et ma méfiance s'accrut encore quand la voix brisée de notre adversaire se fit entendre :_

« -Ziquiel ! Où est l'aide que vous m'aviez promise pour vous débarrasser de ces gêneurs ? »

_**Z**iquiel. Voilà un nom qui faisait remonter de bien mauvais souvenirs. Il aurait toutefois été surprenant qu'un autre membre du tribunal ne se mêle pas d'essayer de me faire réincarcérer. Je ne pouvais plus rester là sans rien faire. J'avais eu l'occasion d'observer Ziquiel, sa face balafrée et fendue de toute part témoignait déjà qu'il n'était pas un enfant de chœur. Mais les rumeurs à son propos étaient à faire pâlir bien des démons. La plupart des démons majeurs, dans un choix discutable, tendaient à faire montre de leur puissance en moquant le système d'honneur et de bonté que pouvaient avoir les humains. Ils s'y complaisaient tant et si bien qu'il devint quasiment une règle de se comporter ainsi en cas de duel entre démons majeurs. Ziquiel ne l'avait jamais entendu de cette oreille. A ceux qui le suppliaient de l'épargner, il répondait en les accablant d'une mort lente, les siphonnant de leur pouvoir goutte après goutte. A ceux, plus rares, qui l'épargnait, il répondait à ce qu'il considérait comme une insulte d'un coup ample de sa faux. Et s'il n'y avait que peu de démon qui avait pu offrir leur dernière clémence à Ziquiel, ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'il était puissant. On racontait qu'il n'hésitait pas à recourir aux coups bas les plus sordides pour obtenir une victoire rapide et écrasante._

_**C**'était un adversaire de taille, qui ne laisserait aucune erreur passer. Un adversaire qui se battrait comme n'importe quel démon est censé se battre : sans pitié, sans remords. Cette perspective faisait presque bouillir mon sang à elle seule, aussi dangereuse soit-elle. Mais il fallait auparavant que j'aie les mains libres, et pour cela, il fallait que je dépose l'enfant entre les mains de quelqu'un de responsable. Heureusement, la nausée de Rosa semblait être passée et Nero pourrait profiter d'un peu de repos. Je me transportai donc auprès de notre camarade, lui déposai l'enfant encore évanoui, puis aux côtés de Nero, agenouillé, le souffle court. Je lui transmis les mots « abri » et « repos », puis « obéir » lorsqu'il émit quelques plaintes. Je me préparai à dégainer Yamato, chargeant la lame en énergie. L'énergie en suspension dans l'air commençait à se rassembler, me laissant ainsi prévoir où allait apparaître mon futur opposant. J'ignorai si Ziquiel avait réellement besoin d'un roulement de tonnerre assourdissant et de ce large éclair pour se transporter sur le plan humain, mais cela ne m'impressionnait de toute façon pas. Une fois la clarté aveuglante dissipée, le juré apparut dans son entièreté._

_**Z**iquiel était un géant squelettique d'os jauni et par endroit fendus, vêtu d'une tunique noire qui flottait dans le faible vent. Sa faux, bien qu'elle soit étrangement dentelée, finissait de dresser l'image d'Épinal que la plupart des humains se faisaient de la mort. Cependant, ce n'était pas tout. Au-dessus du vêtement, le démon majeur avait enfilé une cuirasse lamellaire qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un samouraï. Les larges plaques protégeant ses fémurs étaient intégralement faites dans un métal terne, fixées à la cuirasse qui elle avait une construction plus traditionnelle, bien qu'il s'agisse de métal tressé sur du métal, plutôt que de métal tressé sur un tissu épais. Les épaulières étaient quant à elle un bloc qui couvrait ses bras, formait un col qui remontait jusqu'au niveau des pommettes, en gardant le motif des autres pièces d'armure. Le tout lui donnait une apparence très imposante, mais qui ne serait pas grand chose sans une touche d'effroi. A cet égard, son crâne remplissait bien son rôle, tant il était vide. Sa mâchoire inférieure était allongée en une pointe légèrement courbée vers l'extérieur tout en laissant un jour béant entre les deux rangées de dents. L'arête et la cloison nasale étaient absentes, ses yeux n'étaient qu'une paire de points blancs assombris par la profondeur avec laquelle ils étaient enfoncés au fond de son crâne. Avec la distance, je ne les discernais qu'à grand peine, mais la soudaine excitabilité de mes racines démoniaques m'assurait que j'aurais bientôt l'occasion de les voir de plus près si tel était mon souhait._

_**L**'énergie canalisée dans Yamato commençait à atteindre saturation, répandant de la chaleur dans ses alentours immédiats. Il fallait que je la libère aussi rapidement que possible ou elle pourrait se retourner contre moi. Cependant, mon adversaire avait l'air de s'en douter et patienta. Je laissai les secondes s'étirer autant que possible, mais l'énergie devenant de plus en plus instable, je me résolus à clore un peu la distance qui nous séparait. J'arrivai à une distance raisonnable de ma cible, qui ne me laissait aucune excuse si je venais à la rater. Et pourtant, l'onde d'énergie pure ne rencontra que de l'air. Cette issue me déstabilisa grandement. A un point tel que je fus honnêtement surpris d'entendre l'air siffler et craquer dans le sillon de l'arme ennemie, mais j'eus le temps réagir et m'éloigner de la lame._

« -Je me fous de ta valeur en tant qu'adversaire, Fils de Sparda, mais concentre-toi, sinon j'aurai un plaisir non dissimulé à faire mentir toutes les belles rumeurs à ton sujet. »

_**P**as de sourire malsain, pas de rire hautain. Juste un avertissement. Plutôt inattendu après ce que les rumeurs m'avaient rapporté. Mais ce fut le seul écart qu'il accorda à sa sinistre réputation. Il fit tomber la foudre juste derrière moi d'un simple geste du bras et me prit à revers tandis que j'esquivai. La lame passa bien trop près de ma gorge à mon goût, sans pour autant la toucher. Il maintint la pression, le rythme de ses attaques incessant, jusqu'à ce que ma vigilance finisse par se détériorer. Frappé par la foudre et par conséquent presque incapable de bouger, je ne pus éviter que grâce au fourreau de Yamato sur le chemin de la lame la longue et profonde estafilade qui aurait dû atteindre ma cuisse. Même avant cela, mes ripostes se montrèrent vaines, mes assauts finissant invariablement par ne percer que de l'air, mon adversaire se déplaçant aussi vite que l'élément qu'il employait contre moi. Cependant, le fait que je n'aie échappé à une blessure grave que par une heureuse coïncidente me fit comprendre qu'il fallait à tout prix que je change ma façon de procéder._

_**P**__eut-être était-il enfin temps d'utiliser Yamato comme il était censé être utilisé. Le Iaido était un art du sabre qui reposait sur le fait de dégainer, faire une coupe franche, nettoyer la lame du sang ennemi et la rengainer. Il n'avait pas été conçu comme un art de combat. De plus, Yamato n'était pas le type de sabre japonais que l'on utilisait pour ce type d'exercice. Yamato était bien plus fait pour un style de combat agressif. Je n'avais pas eu besoin de l'employer depuis un long moment. Les adversaires qu'il m'était difficile de vaincre et que je désirais tuer était rare. En fait, il n'y en avait eu qu'un, jusqu'à présent. Contre cet autre, même ces techniques n'avaient pas suffit. Mais j'aurais bientôt l'occasion de finalement suturer cette blessure de mes propres mains, d'afficher et de chérir la cicatrice qui en résulterait, comme avertissement, comme trophée. Pour le moment, cependant, il s'agissait de se concentrer sur ce combat. Je me téléportai à quelque distance de mon adversaire. Je chaussai Beowulf, sans aucune intention de m'en servir comme arme. Mes poignets et avant-bras auraient besoin de plus de protection que ma veste ne pourrait m'en fournir. Je me débarrassai d'Athéna en la posant au sol. Elle restreignait trop mes mouvements et à cette distance, je ne pourrais pas m'en servir pour protéger Rosa ou Nero. Avec une grande expiration, je sortis lentement ma lame de son repos, tenant son fourreau à bout de bras. Je le révoquai ensuite, envoyant le peu d'énergie que je pus en tirer vers Nero, car il avait lui aussi encore à se battre. Je fis glisser mon pied droit derrière moi, soulevant un arc de poussière. Ma main droite glissa sur le manche et laissa sa place à ma main gauche sous la garde, tandis que je fis remonter le manche au niveau de mes yeux, lame vers le ciel. Ziquiel n'arrêta même pas la charge qu'il avait commencée. Son visage ne pouvait pas afficher la moindre expression, et fort heureusement. Le silence qui suivit le fracas émit par l'un des segments du manche de sa faux contre le sol était bien assez révélateur. Ziquiel prit ses distances et examina son arme. Je me surpris à être rassuré d'avoir coupé à un endroit qui ne rendait pas son arme complètement inutilisable. La coupe en elle-même était parfaite, comme si le manche avait toujours eu cette forme. Et pourtant, son complémentaire en métal démoniaque, qu'aucune arme humaine ne pouvait entamer, était encore à mes pieds, plein, solide, intact. Le plus grisant restait encore que je n'avais pas activement cherché à riposter pour obtenir un tel résultat. Mais qu'était un bout de métal devant une lame capable de déchirer des dimensions ?_


	12. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

**I**l y avait de l'électricité dans l'air. Depuis que mon estomac m'avait joué des tours, les choses s'étaient passées vite. La brume était tombée brutalement, comme lors de mon premier affrontement avec le basilic, puis un cri de douleur avait retenti sans que je ne puisse en voir la cause. Je reconnus la voix de Nero, et la nature de la riposte ne me laissa aucun doute. Le long râle et le bruit de l'effondrement du mur qui le précéda résonna un peu trop près de moi à mon goût. Je pris donc l'initiative de changer mon lieu de repos, me déplaçant de la façade avant vers le côté Est. A peine assise, Vergil apparut devant moi dans sa brume habituelle, l'enfant maintenu contre lui par un seul de ses bras. Il me le tendit sans un mot et repartit aussitôt. Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher grand chose, il devait ne plus y tenir. Entendre tous ces bruits de combats sans pouvoir y prendre part… Son sang de démon devait bouillir. Quelque part, j'étais bien contente de pouvoir me reposer sur eux, tout autant que je m'en désolai.

« -Ne sois pas si dure avec toi-même. Ces adversaires sont loin d'être ce que tu as l'habitude de combattre.

-Ces ? »

**L**e claquement du tonnerre se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Surprise, je me recroquevillai, serrant le petit corps un peu plus fort contre moi tout en couvrant son visage, par réflexe. Le fait que la pluie ne suivit pas me mit la puce à l'oreille. J'observai rapidement mes alentours, à la recherche de l'origine de cet étrange phénomène. Je ne vis que Yamato enveloppé dans une nappe d'éclair suffisamment puissante pour dissiper la brume. A travers cette bulle d'air limpide, je vis une forme indistincte au loin. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en voir beaucoup plus pour avoir le sang glacé, cependant. Lorsque Vergil disparut, la zone d'accalmie demeura assez longtemps pour que je puisse voir Nero, un genou à terre et essoufflé à en juger par les mouvements de son dos, puis la gueule abyssale de notre adversaire reptilien apparaître, toute prête à ne faire qu'une bouchée du jeune homme. La brume retomba brutalement, me laissant dans le doute. Nero n'aurait eu aucun problème pour s'en sortir en temps normal, mais dans son état, se pourrait-il qu'il n'en ait pas réchappé… ? S'il n'y avait eu que moi, je me serais jeté dans la mêlée sans attendre, pour en avoir le cœur net. Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser le petit garçon seul, il ferait une cible bien trop facile. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas rester là sans rien faire ! Un poids sur ma hanche me rappela soudain qu'il me restait peut-être quelque chose à tenter. Priant de toutes mes forces que le gamin ne se réveille pas, je pris Fafnir à la main et la stabilisait sur les ruines du mur.

« -Mira, charge cette balle.

-Rosa, est ce bien prudent ?

-Mira, charge-moi cette foutue balle ! »

**M**on hôte me prêta l'espace de quelques instants sa vision de démon, ce qui me permit de différencier deux formes. La taille était un critère bien suffisant pour savoir où tirer et j'appuyai donc rapidement sur la gâchette. La balle se changea à mi-chemin en un pic d'obsidienne, et avec la vitesse accumulée, j'étais prête à parier que ce saurien serait transpercé de part en part. Le cri qui retentit ensuite ne me laissa que peu de doute quant à la cible atteinte et la quantité de dégâts occasionnée. Je me repliai ensuite derrière le mur, pour prévenir à toute tentative de représailles. Cependant, je fus surprise de voir Nero profiter de cette distraction pour me rejoindre à toute jambe. **I**l sauta le mur et vint également s'abriter derrière les vieilles pierres, après une réception un peu maladroite et brutale. Il appuya son corps fatigué contre le mur et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, contre le mur A entendre sa respiration sifflante et vibrante, son visage rouge et la sueur sur son front, je compris qu'il ne pouvait pas y retourner. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire, de toute façon. Je levai ma main, paume vers lui. Il ne regarda pas tout de suite, calmant un peu son souffle d'abord, puis se retourna vers moi avec des yeux vitreux et fronça immédiatement les sourcils lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur ma main. Avec un sourire réconfortant, je lançai :

« -Tag team ?

-Tag team ! répondit Nero en tapant dans la main de Rosa.

-Occupe-toi bien de lui, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle en sautant le mur. »

**J**e pris rapidement ma place au centre de l'église, cherchant mon adversaire des yeux. Malgré les blessures de mon adversaire, je savais que l'affrontement pourrait ne pas se finir si je ne changeais pas ma façon de faire. Et la façon la plus simple de le faire était de changer d'arme. Gungnir m'avait jusqu'à présent rendue bien des services et correspondait bien plus à mon style de combat, mais à adversaire exceptionnel, mesures exceptionnelles. Je renvoyai ma lance chez Mira et lui demandais de m'envoyer Mjollnir et son bras. Les deux se matérialisèrent dans un panache de fumée noire, sous le regard moqueur du basilic, dont la silhouette se devinait derrière la brume. Le bras démoniaque agrippant fermement le manche, un pied sur la masse, je me préparai à sa prochaine attaque. Car à présent, il ne s'agirait plus que de ça. Un simple jeu de patience et de ripostes. Je n'avais ni la carrure ni l'endurance de manier le marteau de guerre à plein temps, mais je serais bien capable de broyer son crâne comme une simple punaise si l'occasion se présentait.

Alors j'attendis, percevant le son de ses écailles glissantes sur le sol irrégulier, de sa respiration rauque, des gouttes lourdes et pâteuses de ses sécrétions qui s'écrasaient sur le sol, quelques fois par dizaines, probablement à cause de l'état misérable de sa mâchoire. Un silence pesant retomba. Le calme avant la tempête. Le temps s'arrêta. Puis le cri de la bête qui charge. Suffisamment fort pour percer le brouillard et remettre les aiguilles à leur juste place. Mon autre main trouva sa place naturellement sur le manche. La masse peine à décoller du sol lorsque j'essaie de la soulever en me retournant. Et pourtant, elle finit par décrire cette diagonale dont j'avais besoin pour qu'elle s'écrase lourdement dans le crâne de notre adversaire. Sous l'impact, le corps filiforme est propulsé à quelques mètres, tandis que je me laisse entraîner par le poids de mon arme pour ne pas me casser quelque chose à essayer de la retenir. Je tombai à genoux, les deux mains encore crispées sur le manche, essayant de récupérer rapidement l'air que le mouvement brusque avait chassé de mes poumons. Je me relevai, la respiration du monstre résonnant encore dans les ruines. Je traînai la masse derrière moi, me dirigeant vers la carcasse qui exhalait l'odeur du sang. Bientôt, cet endroit ne sentirait plus que la sueur des combattants et la mort. Je détaillai une dernière fois celui qui nous avait donné tant de mal. Le corps du serpent géant était parsemé de tâches noires, de trous béants, d'entailles sanguinolentes, d'écailles rayées, manquantes, tordues, déchirées. Sa gueule était visiblement contusionnée, la mâchoire brisée à plusieurs endroits, les dents soit cassées nettes, soit couvertes de sang écarlate. Les dégâts à l'intérieur devaient être plus impressionnants encore, puisque l'œil que je voyais commençait à se balancer comme une sphère à la surface de l'eau. Il me vint à l'esprit que cette créature avait probablement été assez corrompue pour qu'elle puisse se remettre de ces blessures si nous lui en laissions le temps. Il fallait mettre un terme à tout ça. Il fallait tuer le démon. Il fallait abréger les souffrances du basilic. Alors, je me courbai pour placer ma main au plus près de la masse, pour ainsi la soulever plus facilement. Je soulevai. J'abattis le poids d'un geste sec. J'essuyai le sang qui avait giclé avec mon bras nu. Je dégageai l'arme du cadavre mutilé. Je nous traînai un peu plus loin. Mes jambes défaillirent après quelques mètres. Je m'assis, le bas du dos appuyé contre le poids de Mjollnir. Tout était enfin terminé.

_**Z**iquiel me dévisagea longtemps. Puis chargea de plus belle. Chaque fois qu'il essayait de me faucher, Yamato se trouvait sur le chemin de sa lame et y laissait systématiquement une marque. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de continuer, de plus en plus brutalement. Jusqu'au moment où il devint suffisamment brutal pour devenir négligent. Il ne me suffit alors que d'un coup diagonal bien placé pour couper le manche de sa faux en deux et même laisser une ouverture dans sa cuirasse. Il fut déstabilisé au point de ne pas profiter des ouvertures que j'avais dû laisser dans ma posture. Il s'éloigna dans un éclair et je sentis un frisson me parcourir l'échine. Il était rare qu'un démon majeur utilise sa forme véritable si tôt dans un combat. Mais en considérant l'énergie qu'il faisait affluer en lui, je ne vois pas ce qu'il pouvait chercher à faire d'autre. Et pourtant, tout ce que je vis changer fut sa faux, dont la lame s'illumina. D'un geste brusque, il la lança dans ma direction. La décharge libérée à mes pieds fut telle qu'elle éleva un nuage de poussière et que la foudre put remonter jusqu'à mes genoux, me sciant les jambes. Lorsque je regagnai une vision claire de mes alentours, Ziquiel n'était plus là. Son aura sombre était cependant encore dans les parages. Naturellement, je me tournai vers les ruines de l'église. Je vis Nero du coin de l'œil, mais mon regard s'arrêta spontanément sur Rosa. Mon souffle se coinça dans ma gorge. Le démon de foudre était là, main griffue et crépitante à quelques centimètres à peine de la gorge de notre amie. Avant que je ne puisse réfléchir proprement à mes prochaines actions, mes jambes commencèrent à bouger. Je me ruai vers Athéna, la prit en main et la lançai aussi fort que je le pus. L'espoir de toucher Ziquiel avait qu'il ne soit trop tard était bien là, mais j'avais dans l'idée que ma précipitation ne me permettrait pas d'attendre ma cible. Je m'étais entendu appeler Rosa de toutes mes forces. Mais il n'y avait pas eu que ma voix. Dante, ou du moins son démon, l'avait appelée aussi. Puis il y eut un cri strident, d'une intensité telle qu'elle en était douloureuse. Recroquevillé à terre sous la puissance du hurlement dans mon esprit, je ne compris qu'en écoutant les gémissements qui suivirent que mon frère avait subi une douleur atroce, au point qu'elle ait voyagé jusqu'à moi. Encore un peu chancelant une fois debout, je me précipitai vers lui, soudainement bien moins intéressé par le sort de mes compagnons. C'est finalement en voyant le cadavre de Ziquiel au sol que je repris le dessus. J'aidais Rosa, sous le choc, à se relever et lançai un regard inquiet vers Nero et le jeune garçon qui l'accompagnait._

**T**out s'était passé beaucoup trop vite pour un œil humain. Heureusement pour le jeune enfant que je tenais dans mes bras. Il n'avait rien eu le temps de voir et il n'avait entendu que le coup de feu. Non pas que ce ne soit une bonne chose. Je n'avais pour ma part pas eu le temps de voir exactement ce qui s'était passé, mais j'avais entendu un cri, tonitruant. A un instant, Rosa était à deux doigts de mourir étranglée par le démon qui était apparu tout à l'heure, puis au suivant, elle était avec Vergil, un regard hagard au fond des yeux. Je sautai le mur, puis soulevai le petit garçon pour le ramener avec nous. Une fois le petit groupe réuni, nous nous tournâmes comme un seul homme vers Dante. Sa posture avait changée. Il n'y avait pu avoir que lui pour tirer ce coup de feu. Ni Rosa ni moi n'avions eu le temps de dégainer et pourtant, Ziquiel gisait là, son crâne littéralement explosé sous l'impact. Je resserrai ma main autour de celle plus petite qui s'y trouvait, comme pour le rassurer. Honnêtement, je ne savais pas lequel de nous deux avait le plus besoin de réconfort ou même si j'étais bien placé pour le faire. Tout ce pour quoi nous avions voyagé ces dernières semaines, ce pour quoi nous avions combattu s'était avéré être presque vain. Presque, car Dante était vivant, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Mais s'il demeurait incapable de bouger, alors nous avions probablement aggravé sa condition. Il allait à présent attendre de mourir en étant tout à fait conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Je crus d'ailleurs que la mort ne l'avait pas fait attendre lorsqu'il s'écroula, comme un pantin à qui l'on aurait coupé les ficelles. Étonnement, Rosa fut plus rapide que Vergil cette fois et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne puisse tomber entièrement par terre. Elle lutta un peu sous son poids, mais réussit finalement à le soulever jusqu'à ce que leurs visages soient à peu près au même niveau. Dante essaya de bouger. Je crus voir leurs lèvres s'effleurer.

« -Revanche…, murmura Dante avant de s'évanouir. »

**J**e rougis un peu, et couvris les yeux du gamin. Pour le coup, cette conduite ressemblait bien à Dante. On ne nous avait pas trompé sur la marchandise. Rosa toucha ses lèvres, visiblement embarrassée. Vergil sortit de sa torpeur, apparemment indifférent à ce qui venait de se passer, et débarrassa Rosa du poids mort. Notre comparse reprit rapidement ses moyens et offrit sa main à l'enfant, puisque Vergil avait besoin de mon aide. L'aîné des fils de Sparda me laissa absorber Yamato pour avoir les mains libres. Il avait l'air affecté, bien moins sur la défensive que d'habitude. Dante avait l'air pâle, un peu amaigri. Je restais cependant persuadé qu'il allait rapidement s'en remettre. Une fois son frère sur le dos, le chasseur en bleu regarda aux alentours un peu distraitement. D'un mouvement de tête, il me désigna son bouclier sur le sol, à quelques mètres. Le silence n'était rien d'inhabituel pour Vergil, mais cette fois-ci, il m'inquiétait presque. Rosa posa un genou à terre pendant que je plaçai les bras du chasseur en rouge autour du cou de son frère :

« -Tout va bien ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Nous allons te ramener à tes parents maintenant, reprit Rosa après que le garçon ait hoché la tête.

-Dis, madame, est ce que vous êtes tous des super-héros ?

-Je suppose que tu pourrais dire ça, oui. Mais ce sera notre secret, d'accord ?

-Alors pourquoi celui en rouge, il est malade ? Et est ce qu'il est amoureux de toi ?

-Tous les super-héros ont leur petite faiblesse. Et en fait, il aime juste beaucoup m'embêter. Mais ne va pas lui dire que je t'ai dis ça, d'accord ?

-D'accord ! Dis, je peux rentrer avec celui qui a le bras bleu ? Il est cool !

-Alors, Nero, qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

**J**e n'avais pas raté une miette de la conversation. Pour être honnête, j'étais un peu gêné. Mais j'imaginai qu'il n'y avait pas trop de risques. Pas sur une si courte distance. Je partis chercher Athéna, qui devrait voyager avec Rosa jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire ait de nouveau le dos libre. La chasseuse renvoya son marteau de guerre chez Mira et me prit le bouclier de bonne grâce. Une petite main trouva alors sa place dans la mienne et nous partîmes avec la confirmation de Vergil. Rosa ouvrit la voie mais nous arrêta à l'orée du bois. Je sentis, plus que je ne vis, l'humeur placide de Vergil tourner à l'envie de meurtre. Ses yeux s'allumèrent de rouge et je craignis qu'il n'utilise son Devil Trigger sans se préoccuper des conséquences pour protéger son frère coûte que coûte. Je lui soufflai « calme » à l'aide de mon aura, mais je sentis bien qu'il ne serait pas tranquille tant que nous ne serions pas dans un endroit sûr. Rosa s'avança, nous demandant de rester en arrière. Derrière les arbres, quelques lucioles commencèrent à apparaître et à se rassembler. Elles étaient en nombre bien trop important pour que ce ne soit qu'un phénomène naturel. Rosa aborda la chose très naturellement en prenant Fafnir au creux de son poing, doigt sur la détente. Les insectes finirent par former la silhouette un peu confuse d'un homme en armure, un cimeterre à la main. Il commença à parler d'une voix éthérée, comme si elle allait bientôt disparaître de ce monde-ci et retourner dans celui auquel elle appartenait vraiment.

« -Madame la juge, voilà une plaisante surprise.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous devez me connaître sous le nom d'Hundrinfr. Je hante cette forêt depuis que mon esprit a été libéré de mon corps par vos camarades.

-Vraiment ? Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, Hundrinfr ?

-J'aurais souhaité pouvoir remercier vos camarades, mais je ne peux que confier mes pouvoirs à une personne dont les mains ne sont pas tâchées de mon sang. Juge Rosa, guidez-moi contre le Tribunal. Aidez-moi à expier les atrocités que j'ai pu aider à commettre. J'ai parcouru ce monde il y a longtemps de cela et je ne me pardonnerai jamais si quelque chose venait à lui arriver par ma faute.

-Votre aide est bienvenue, Hundrinfr. Soyez assurés qu'ils entendent vos mots et votre gratitude. Nous vous guiderons là-bas.

-Donnez-moi vos mains, juge. »

**J**'obéis et les lucioles se posèrent au creux de mes mains jointes. Elles firent resplendir leur éclat avant de s'éteindre définitivement, laissant derrière elle un tomahawk dont la lame était droite sur le dessus mais courbe en-dessous, la faisant finir avec une forme de bec d'oiseau, et trois plumes accrochées au bout du manche ainsi qu'une hache à une main à deux tranchants, chacun d'un côté du manche, le plus bas servant probablement de garde, contrairement au plus haut qui lui devait servir à attaquer. Le manche des deux armes était couleur acajou et leurs lames portaient des marques d'usures, bien qu'elles aient toujours l'air parfaitement tranchantes. Je serais volontiers restée plus longtemps à les admirer et à les essayer, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Je les envoyais rapidement à Mira et fit signe au convoi que nous pouvions repartir. Il ne nous fallut que cinq minutes pour voir la demeure du paysan au loin et cinq de plus pour y arriver. Le couple nous attendait à sa porte. Nero laissa l'enfant aller, et celui-ci se jeta dans les bras de sa mère en larmes. La femme rentra en portant son enfant dans les bras, nous laissant avec la soudaine impression de ne pas être les bienvenus. Il y eut un silence gêné, puis le paysan nous invita à l'intérieur. Si Dante n'avait pas été si mal en point, j'aurais probablement refusé. L'ameublement était simple, pas très différent de ce que je pouvais avoir chez moi. On préparait à manger dans la cuisine. Ce détail ne m'aidait pas vraiment à me mettre à l'aise, cependant. Le paysan nous guida jusqu'à une chambre, que je n'espérais sincèrement pas être la chambre conjugale. La taille du lit ne me laissa pas l'ombre d'un doute. Vergil ne s'encombra pas de notre malaise et alla déposer le corps inerte de son frère sur le lit. Il se mit à genou à son chevet et attendit. Nero s'appuya contre un mur, les bras croisés. L'air semblait s'être épaissi tant les tensions étaient importantes.

« -J'peux peut-être vous apporter quelque chose ?

-De l'eau, s'il vous plaît. Et si c'est bien de la soupe que votre femme prépare... ?

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

**N**ous retrouver entre chasseur allégea un peu la tension, mais en échangeant un regard avec Nero, je me rendis compte qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Et la situation ne fit qu'empirer. Je le vis froncer les sourcils et de la colère naître dans le fond de ses yeux. J'allais lui demander pourquoi, mais il m'invita au silence et à écouter plus attentivement ce qui se passait dans la pièce d'à côté. Je dus forcer un peu, mais l'isolation phonique étant également aussi bonne que chez moi, entendre la conversation ne fut pas mission impossible.

« -Pourquoi les as-tu laissés entrer ? J'espère que tu ne comptes pas les héberger ici cette nuit ? As-tu vu ce qu'ils sont ? L'adolescent est un monstre, leurs vêtements sont déchirés, ils sont armés jusqu'aux dents ! Et les tâches sur les vêtements de cette femme, vu la couleur, ce doit être du sang.

-Tu t'entends parler des gens qui ont sauvés notre fils ? Tu pourrais au moins les remercier convenablement !

-Oh mais je le fais, ce bol de soupe sera bien suffisant pour leur peine. C'est parce que cette fille a parlé de l'église qu'il a voulu y aller. Ils ne vont nous attirer que des ennuis s'ils restent ici ! »

**E**h bien, voilà qui avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. J'étais quelque part soulagée que Vergil soit apathique, sinon j'ignorai dans quel état nous aurions laissé la maison en partant. Nero contenait sa colère au mieux, mais je sentais de la rancœur. J'imaginai que ces propos ne devait pas être si différents de ce qu'il pouvait entendre à Fortuna et que ce qui le faisait enrager le plus était de savoir ces mots nous étaient destinés, et non pas seulement à lui. L'arrivée du fameux bol de soupe fut une sorte de soulagement. Nous remerciâmes le paysan puis nous le laissâmes partir avant qu'il ne s'attire plus d'ennuis avec sa femme. Je me dirigeai d'un pas calme vers Vergil, pour ne pas le surprendre et pour la première fois depuis que nous étions rentrés, il leva les yeux du corps de son frère quand je posai ma main libre sur son épaule.

« -Tout va bien ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis que nous avons quitté l'église.

-Merci, dit-il en prenant le bol. J'irai mieux quand nous serons dans un endroit sûr, il prit une gorgée de soupe. Prenez-en aussi, Dante ne sera pas en état d'en boire tant ce soir.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous n'allons pas rester ici longtemps. Nero, as-tu déjà conduit une moto ? demanda Rosa en lui tendant le bol.

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Il nous faut un deuxième conducteur. Dante a aussi laissé son cheval de fer ici. Mira utilisera ses portails pour nous ramener chez moi avant que la nuit ne soit tombée.

-Nero, viens tenir Dante assis. Je vais chercher où sont ses clés pendant que Rosa lui donne à boire. »

**J**e fus surpris de ne rencontrer aucune résistance en relevant Dante alors que je sentais son côté démoniaque actif et vigilant. J'espérai que c'était simplement parce qu'il savait que nous étions des alliés. Vergil trouva finalement les clés de contact bien avant que nous ayons fini de nourrir Dante et il prit donc la place de Rosa, qui partit apprêter les motos. Une fois un fond de soupe avalé avec le consentement de la moitié démoniaque, qui pouvait manœuvrer le corps d'un Dante inconscient comme bon lui semblait, j'aidai Vergil à le remonter sur son dos et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Je remerciai avec un peu de venin dans la voix la maîtresse de maison, qui ne se retourna même pas, et rejoignis le petit groupe dehors. Alors que j'allais faire mes premiers pas dans la cour, j'entendis toquer. Curieux, je me retournai et trouvai le petit garçon en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre de sa chambre.

« -Vous partez déjà ?

-J'en ai bien peur.

-C'est pas juste ! J'aurais voulu que vous me racontiez vos aventures ! Vous reviendrez, hein ?

-Ca, p'tit gars, je ne pense pas que ta mère soit d'accord. Tiens, prends la, ça te fera un souvenir, affirma Nero en lui lançant sa bague avec l'insigne de l'ordre.

-Wow, merci ! J'en prendrais soin, promis ! »

**J**e me demandai qui avait l'air le plus heureux entre l'enfant et Nero. C'était bon de revoir un sourire. Les motos étaient prêtes à partir, il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui allait monter sur laquelle. Je pensai que Vergil allait vouloir conduire son frère en sûreté lui-même, mais il se dirigea vers moi alors que j'étais déjà installée sur Sleipnir, veste, gants et casque déjà équipés.

« -J'ouvrirai la voie. Nero vous couvrira. Ta conduite sera beaucoup plus sûre que la mienne. Et il a aussi besoin de toi pour se rétablir plus vite, garda pour lui-même Vergil.

-D'accord. Mira transformera la première ombre suffisamment grande pour que nous puissions passer côte à côte en portail. Soit vigilant.

-Alors, quand est ce que je peux tester l'un de ces bolides ?

-Quand nous serons à la maison, je te laisserais jouer tant que tu veux avec Sleipnir, Nero. En attendant, monte derrière Vergil et nous y allons. »

**N**ous saluâmes le paysan et le petit garçon une dernière fois avant de faire rugir les moteurs. Vergil partit devant, bien plus assuré que je ne l'aurais cru d'après son précédent discours. Quand la route fut lisse, soit au bout d'une quinzaine de minute de chevauchée, nous cherchâmes une ombre convenable pour en faire un portail. Nous n'eûmes finalement pas à attendre longtemps, une falaise projetant sa haute et large forme sur notre chemin. Nous nous avançâmes finalement dans les ténèbres familières au soleil couchant, avec dans l'idée d'enfin prendre un peu de repos.


End file.
